


Life is a bitch. But it's my bitch.

by ColdHeartedBitch



Category: Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Crossover, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Declarations Of Love, Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Good at Feelings, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Graphic Description, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Lucifer, REALLY slow, Rape Recovery, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, Texting, Torture, kind of, soft Derek Hale, supportive Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 57,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHeartedBitch/pseuds/ColdHeartedBitch
Summary: Stiles' life is shit right now. He knows it, just like he knows he can't go on like this any longer. He wants to try to be better, but not for his father, not for his so called friends. Stiles wants to do this for himself.Because despite the constant pain, nightmares, disappointment and pure despair running through his mind and body, he wants to survive. He wants to show everyone who's ever hurt him that he's over it. That he can live without them and with his fucked up past.Or,Stiles knows he deserves better, so he moves, meets Lucifer and Mazikeen and starts getting back on his feet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone, it me, ColdHeartedBitch. This is my third fic here, this one is a crossover between Teen Wolf and Lucifer(TV). Before you start reading, here's few things you might want to know, because I might not fully explain them in my fic:
> 
> It's post season 1 for Lucifer (but most of the things what happened in season 1 won't be discussed, because I mostly just borrowed characters from the show, not the plot line and etc.) and fully post season 2 for TW. The darach and the Alpha Pack happened. The stuff later didn't. Time passed, but without all the shit. The Sheriff wasn't kidnapped by the darach, instead it was Boyd's mother. John (yes, his name is John, not Noah, fight me and try me, bitch) found out about everything from Stiles.
> 
> Boyd and Erica are alive, because I love them. 
> 
> I thinks it's all you need to know. If you have questions, let me know and I will try to answer them.

“Remember to call at least once a week.”

“I will, I promise. Stop worrying.”

“Stiles, you're going alone to LA. You're moving out. It's a big scary city with lots of dangerous people and other things. I'm worrying.”

“I'll be okay.”

Before John can say something else, his son grabs his shoulders and hugs him tightly. 

“I'll be okay,” Stiles assures him again. 

John grumbles a little but stops complaining and worrying out loud, at least for now. 

“I love you, you know right?” he asks his son. 

Stiles smiles sadly. It's a small thing, just a tiny tilt corners of his lips. But it's something. John for months hasn't been able to catch his son smile. He's sure Stiles just stopped smiling all together more than a year ago and John realized that only three months ago. Well, he for sure won't win the Father Of The Year award. 

It hurts, the fact he noticed his son's problems so late. Maybe even too late. He's not sure yet. For now, after weeks of talking and making big decisions, Stiles seems better. Just a little, but it's still something. John doesn't know what will happen when Stiles is in LA all by himself though. 

“Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?” 

“I'm sure, dad. I need to do this alone. I have to figure out who I am and what I want from life by myself. You can't help me with that, not now.”

John sighs and nods. He understands. 

“Call me when you get there.”

Stiles nods and hugs his father once last time. Then, with no other words, he opens the front door of their house and walks out. John follows him up to his beat up Jeep with sadness creeping through his body and mind. 

The man stands on his driveway, observing as his boy slips inside the Jeep that once belonged to his mother. 

He's ashamed of failing his son. Even though Stiles told him repeatedly that he's in no blame, John knows the truth. He failed as a father. 

Claudia would kill him if she were alive. And John wouldn't blame her. He would probably help, put a gun in her hand. 

Stiles drives away leaving him alone on the driveway. John's not sure how long he stands there, it's definitely a long time. Finally, he sighs and rubs his face as he turns and heads inside his empty house. 

The quietness doesn't bother him, not after months of it with Stiles still living here. He got used to it. Just like he used to seeing his son so rarely, barely few times a week for not more than an hour. Stiles was locking himself in his room and John, well, he's always working, even now he has to go to the station soon. 

The now empty cabinet in the living room calls to him, though there's no alcohol there. He wants to drink and John hates himself for wanting this. He also hates himself even more for wanting to go to the store and buy scotch. 

“John.”

The man sighs in relief. Maybe now that there's Peter here with him, he'll stop thinking about drinking for a minute. 

“Stiles’ gone.”

“I know,” Peter says. He walks closer to John and watches him like he knows exactly about what was John thinking. Knowing him, he does. “I watched him drive away.”

“Creeper,” John snorts. 

Peter smiles, more like smirks, and shrugs nonchalantly. Jackass. 

“You're exactly like your boy, John. Very lovely.”

“I'm not and you know this. Stiles is stronger. He's a better man than I ever will be.”

“Like I said, just the same.”

John shakes his head in amusement and sits down on a couch. Peter sits besides him, a touch too close for just a friend, but John's not complaining. 

“I want my boy back,” he says quietly. “But I won't force him to stay here. He deserves to be in a better place.”

“But you're worried.”

“Of course I am. I'm worried he's gonna get hurt, I'm worried he won't find a job like he wants to and he won't be able to afford food or anything. I will be sending him money, but I don't have much.”

“Oh, you won't have to worry about that,” Peter says with a smirk.

John looks at him warily and asks what did he do. 

“I just sneaked a small amount of money into his stuff. He will survive even without a job.”

“Peter…”

“What? You know it's nothing for me. Besides, that's just a small amount of money. Nothing crazy.”

“Nothing crazy for you. Crazy rich idiot,” John grumbles. “You know you've done enough for him. For us. I mean, you literally gave him an apartment in LA. And I know it's not some small apartment in some shady neighborhood. It's probably somewhere up to.”

“It's nothing for me,” Peter repeats with a shrug. “I like your son. And I'm sure the likeness is mutual. And if I like someone, I take care of the. You know that. I was like that even back in our younger days.”

John nods. Peters right. It's just how he's is. Trying to stop his providing is a lost game. The man does what he wants. He's that kind of an asshole.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Now, you have some time before you have to go to the station. So I'm taking you out to dinner.”

“Please tell me I will get to eat some meat.”

“No. Stiles left me very detailed list of thing you can and cannot have. And I know he talked with employees of every dinner in Beacon Hills. Your deputies are also on it.”

“God, this kid…”

“Still missing him?” Peter asks with amusement. 

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Peter laughs. The sound of that makes John's stomach tighten. In a moment like this, he remembers exactly why Peter and him have so much past spent together. 

“Come on then, let's go eat. And we can talk about werewolves and shit. I'm sure there's still a lot I don't know.”

“As you wish.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here. Who's excited? If you are I really hope I didn't screw this up.
> 
> I also forgot to tell you that this story will be from multiple PoV. So there's that.

“What are you?”

Stiles looks up from his phone where he's browsing Wikipedia, a little startled at the harsh, but mostly curious female voice. In front of him stands a tall woman, her skin dark, hair black and pulled into tight ponytail, body clad in tight leather dress. She's scowling and that reminds him of Derek. But he doesn't go there, quickly throws his Sourwolf out of his head. 

“My name’s Stiles,” he answers. 

“I didn't ask about your name.” The woman rolls her eyes before all but growling. “I asked. What. Are. You.”

Stiles furrows his brows, his shoulder tensing and mind racing. He opens his mouth to the woman what the hell does she mean, but before he can, a door behind her opens and another woman, older one with glasses in her nose, comes out. 

“Maze,” the woman says slowly. “What are you doing? Leave him alone.”

Maze scowls, but moves away from Stiles. 

“Stiles, right?” the woman who came out asks with a kind smile. Stiles stands up and nods slowly, still looking at Maze. She has to be something, but he doesn't know what and that makes her even more dangerous. “I'm Linda Martin. You can call me Linda. It's nice to meet you. Please, come inside.”

As he walks into Linda's office, Stiles ignores fact that her last name is the same as his childhood love. Maybe he's not in love with her anymore, but the pain of constant rejection is still there. 

Linda sits down behind her desk after she closes the door to her gabinet. The room is well lit, and spacious. Next to the door is a couch and coffee table. Stiles sits there and looks at Linda, waiting for her to start speaking. He doesn't wait long. 

“Tell me, Stiles,” she starts after taking a good look at him. He knows he doesn't look good, too skinny after not eating properly for months, his eyes hooded with exhaustion, dark rings underneath them. “What brings you here?”

“I came here to get help,” he answers bluntly. 

“And are you doing it willingly? Od did someone make you come here?”

“Nobody really knows I'm here,” he shrugs. He hasn't told his father and probably won't tell him, at least not now. “I came here alone and willingly.”

“That's good.” Linda smiles. Stiles isn't sure if it's her real smile, but he's betting it's not. She deals with freaks like him on daily basis, she has to smile and act nice. It's part of her job. “It means you're aware of your problems and that you truly want to get help.”

Stiles nods. That's true. He does want to get help. He knows he can't get better in his own, not really. That's why he told his father the truth and Peter bought him an apartment in LA so that he could get away from Beacon Hills. Far enough not to feel the bad pull of his hometown and close enough he can visit his father without a problem. 

“Why do you want to get better?” Linda questions him. 

“Because I want to be able to sleep without constant nightmares. I want to feel safe and normal. Showing people who had hurt me that I can life with what happened would be also great,” he adds the last part drily. 

Linda nods slowly before asking the next question. 

“And what did happen to you? Tell me, who hurt you and how.”

Stiles licks his lips and focuses on his fingers that lay entwined on his lap. He doesn't like talking about it, doesn't even like to think about his past. He has to speak, though, otherwise his visit here would be pointless. 

“I was kidnapped,” he says quietly, his throat tight and uncomfortable. He can see his hands begin to tremble. “Almost three years ago. I was kidnapped, tortured and sexually assaulted by a group of men.” Somehow saying the ‘r’ word is harder than this kind of explanation. He hates this word. He hates that he had to go through it. 

“Were those people arrested?” Linda asks in a soft voice. 

“No. One of them… One of them was killed, but others got away.”

Linda doesn't ask about the death and Stiles is grateful. He can't say the full truth, not if he doesn't want to end up in a place for crazy people. 

“Would you feel better if they were brought to justice?”

“Yes,” Stiles says immediately, because that's the obvious answer. 

Justice. 

But not the justice most of the people, who didn't went through what he has, would settle for. Jail for few years, some probation. The system in USA, but not only here, is fucked up. Jail doesn't reform them, especially not in such a short amount of time most of them get. Perfect justice for Stiles would be their death. Them getting tortured and raped by several men taking turns over and over. 

Stiles wants to hear their screams and for them to beg. 

Just like he did. 

“Stiles?”

Linda pulls him out of his mind. Stiles looks up from his still trembling hands at the woman sitting behind the desk. She looks concerned, maybe worrying he will have a panic attack. He tries to smile, but fails. 

“I'm okay,” he lies. 

“Do you think you might have problems with other things?” Linda asks. 

Stiles thinks about his mother and how it was for him after she died. Yeah, he has a lot of problem. He is just one big problem, for fucks sake. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Linda nods and writes something down. “We will tackle all of them in the future. For now though, we will focus on your kidnapping and the assault, since it was the first thing you told me. Stiles, tell me, do you consider yourself being depressed?”

“Yes. But I've been feeling depressed before the, the kidnapping. I've also been having panic attacks since I was a small kid.”

“Do you take any medication for that?”

“Yes.”

“When was the last time you had a panic attack?”

“About a month ago. The first night I spent here in LA was… Rough.”

“Oh, so you're not from here?”

“No. I had to get away from my hometown. I didn't feel safe there. Too many bad memories. After graduating high school I decided I have to leave that town. My friend bought me apartment here when I told him I want to get away.”

“That's a good friend.”

Stiles smiles a little bit at that. 

“Yeah, he is. Besides the apartment I got from him, he also gave me some money. Thanks to that I'm able to afford this therapy.”

“The best friend,” Linda says with a wide smile. This one seems genuine. “It's good to have someone like that in your life.”

“I had few friends,” Stiles sighs. “But none of them ever supported me like he does. I don't mean the money. Peter also supports the emotionally. He knows what happened to me. His presence helped me a lot whenever I was thinking I couldn't go on anymore.”

“It's important to have people like that near you in bad times. They help and show that you're not alone. Sometimes trying to get better by yourself isn't as effective as when you have someone beside you,” Linda says softly. “Are you sure you don't want Peter or your father here with you, Stiles?”

“Yes. I can do it without them. I want to show them I can do it without them. I know it won't be… easy. But I can do it.”

Linda nods. 

“Alright, Stiles. I understand. Now, let's talk about your fears.”

Stiles tries to be as honest as possible without revealing to Linda werewolves, hunters and other creatures. Overall he thinks he does great, not even a hint of supernatural community in his story. It is not easy to talk about it, but he tries. Even though he has to take few long pauses to collect himself Linda doesn't seem to mind. She's probably just used to situations like that. 

Sooner rather than later the session ends. Stiles’ throats aches a little after speaking so much. But he feels better, after saying all of that out loud to someone. Linda didn't talk as much, mostly listening and taking notes, probably to make a plan for their future sessions. She seems like a good therapist and Stiles is glad he chose her. 

He's also grateful Peter gave him money. Thanks to them he's able to afford Linda. To be honest, the money he got from the Creeper wolf could let him live in LA without worrying about finding a job. When he first found the bag, big red duffle bag pushed deep into his jeep and covered by the rest of his stuff, he was baffled and a little pissed at Peter after seeing how much cash was inside. The man gave him enough already, to much even. He called Peter and all but yelled at him for doing this, but the man just snorted and said ‘you're welcome’ before changing topic and not letting Stiles speak about the money. The young man was still pissed after that phone call, but then when he searched for a therapist in LA and saw all the prices… He grabbed his phone and sent Peter a short text, thanking him. 

As he rides in his jeep back to the apartment, Stiles wonders if maybe he should call his dad to tell him about the therapy, but quickly decides not to. He still doesn't want anyone to know about this. Not yet. 

Thankfully his new home isn't far away from Linda's office. He parks on his spot on the private parking lot and quickly goes inside the complex. The elevator takes him to the second floor and there, first apartment on the right, is his. 

After locking the door securely Stiles takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders in relief. He takes off his shoes and places his keys and wallet on the small table in the corner of the hall, right beside the door. 

Stiles doesn't feel like his hungry, but he knows he needs to eat. He promised this to his father and to Peter. In the kitchen he takes out bread and peanut butter from the cabinet and makes himself two sandwiches. After placing them on white plate, Stiles goes to the living room and sits down on the couch with the plate on his right. He takes his laptop from the low wooden coffee table and turns it on. After logging in he open the browser and waits until it loads up the Wikipedia site he was reading before leaving for his appointment. 

That's how the rest of his day goes. Sitting on the couch, slowly eating the sandwiches and reading Wikipedia articles. Most of them are supernatural related, but sometimes he gets distracted by other intriguing topics. Like serial killers or the history of making shoes. 

He hasn't been doing much since moving here to LA. Stiles barely leaves the apartment, doing it only when he needs to get food. Since today he will be doing it also to get to his appointments with Linda. He feels safer being inside. 

When it's few minutes past eleven Stiles finally shuts down his laptop and stands up from the couch. The plate is placed in the sink. 

In his bedroom, which still has few unpacked boxes in the corner, he takes off his clothes and naked goes to the bathroom. There, he ignores the mirror over the sink and slowly sits down in the toilet. 

The thing is, he's sore more than not. He shouldn't be, the tearing and bruising is long gone, healed with no evidence left. And yet he can feel phantom pain when he sits down too suddenly or when he runs. The worst part comes when he's sitting on the toilet. Then there's pain and flashbacks of him years ago sitting just like that, but also crying silently and listening to the blood splashing in the water bellow his hurt hole. 

It shouldn't be like that. 

With a deep sigh Stiles does what he has to and then slips inside shower stall. The water falls down on his sore muscles letting him relax and think more clearly.

That night he has nightmares. Of course he has them. He dreams about hands all over his body, pain that comes in waves, over and over. Screaming and kicking he tries to get away, but nothing works. He also sees the woman he met at Linda's office, Maze, grinning at him from somewhere far away. 

Stiles wakes up sweaty and trembling, the terror from his dream deep inside him. 

He doesn't fall asleep again. 

Two days later Stiles calls his father. 

“Are you okay?” is the first thing the Sheriff asks. 

“Yes, dad, I'm fine.”

“Do you eat enough? Do you need anything?”

“Yes and no. I'm fine,” Stiles says again with exasperation. “Stop worrying so much.”

Stiles can practically hear his father roll his eyes at that. 

“You better me tell if you're okay,” Stiles tells him.

“I'm okay. I miss meat,” John grumbles. “Peter doesn't let me have it.”

“Good. You need to eat green stuff, dad.”

“I'm not a rabbit, Stiles.”

“Of course not, you just eat like one.”

John snorts. 

“Did you find a job?” he questions. 

“Not yet.” Stiles shakes his head even though his dad can't see it. 

“You will find something eventually.”

“I know.”

They chat for few more minutes before the Sheriff has to go back to work. Stiles tries to ignore how lonely he is in his apartment. When he lived in Beacon Hills he rarely saw his father at home, yes, but there was always something that reminded Stiles of him. The smell of his cologne, clothes left in the bathroom, dishes in the kitchen. Even though Stiles was alone most of the times, he still knew his father is there. Now in LA his new home is… Empty. Filled with only his own presence. And that sometimes makes Stiles feels uncomfortable as hell. 

Stiles misses his father and Peter, but he doesn't miss the town and there's no chance he's going back there in the near future. Beacon Hills started slowly destroying him three years ago when Scott was bitten. It almost finished its job in the recent months. He got away in the last minute. 

Sometimes, when he can't sleep at night after nightmares, he feels like he hasn't got away soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the thing about the therapy part: I have no fucking clue what is happening inside the therapist office, you know? What questions they might ask, what they might tell to the person. I don't know. I tried looking it up online, but nothing really popped out. I wrote it thinking "well, okay, let's write it as something I think they may ask and tell". So please don't yell at me for it to suck. If you have experience in this kind of thing (the therapy, not yelling, duh) then maybe tell me and help me with this? Maybe?
> 
> Okay, anyway, y'all tell me what you think about this chapter. Comment, leave kudos if you like it. Thank!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't yell at me for this chapter. Leave a comment with your thoughts. (But be reasonable, I'm fragile)
> 
> Love y'all, bye

The days before Stiles’ second therapy session with Linda disappear in a blur. The young man would have completely missed the appointment if not for his phone alarming him about it three hours before. 

For a moment he wonders if he truly has to go. He would prefer to stay another day at his apartment, hiding from the world. Then he sighs and thinks that yes, he has to. 

Stiles takes a long hot shower, shaves and puts on clean clothes. Underwear, jeans, blue shirt and blue hoodie. It's hot outside, this summer is a lot warmer than the previous one. Stiles knows he will be dying later from the heat but he feels safer wearing more clothes than less. 

The time on his phone tells him he still has over an hour till the appointment. Stiles decides to take his jeep and drive around to calm down. Before he leaves he takes out a bottle of water from the fridge. 

Driving around does help. Stiles feels like he can breath better now that his lungs don't seem to be crushed by invisible force. His heart rate definitely slows down. When he finally parks his car, Stiles feels calm and ready to face Linda. 

He goes right in. Linda this time isn't sitting being the desk, but in front of the couch, on the other side of coffee table. She smiles at him when he sits down before her. 

“Hello, Stiles. How are you?”

Stiles shrugs with one shoulder. 

“I'm fine now. Could be better, but you know,” he sighs. 

“You said you're fine now,” she points out. “How were you after our first meeting?”

“Bad,” Stiles admits. He doesn't know why, but he's moving his head in a nodding move, over and over, starting at the coffee table. “I had nightmares and couldn't sleep.”

“It's not uncommon for people to experience nightmares after a meeting with a therapist and talking about what had happened to them. Flashback, retreating inside themselves and pushing away the help they need. It's what often happens.”

Stiles doesn't say anything to that. He just keeps staring at the fucking coffee table. 

“Do you love yourself, Stiles?” Linda asks suddenly. 

“No,” he answers immediately, not needing the time to think. “I don't.”

“Maybe you love someone?”

He thinks about his Sourwolf. No, not his. Just… Sourwolf. Stiles thinks about their time spent together. The whole summer they looked around for Erica and Boyd, wanting to get them back. It was right after Stiles was captured by Gerard. He was still hurting, still bleeding, but did everything he could to keep up with Derek. The werewolf used to ask him at the beginning what the hell happened to him, why he's limping and smelling of blood. Stiles lied even thought he knew Derek doesn't believe him. Eventually the man stopped questioning him and began slowing down, letting Stiles go on his own peace.

They've spent whole summer together before Erica and Boyd came back. Then the Alpha Pack came with Cora and Jennifer, then turned Julia, the Darach. And Derek left.

Leaving Stiles alone. 

“Stiles?”

“No,” he says coming back to reality. “I don't love anyone.”

“Not even your father? And your friend Peter?”

Stiles flinches, instantly feeling horrible for not even thinking about them. 

“Yes, I love them, of course I do.”

“Then who were you thinking of?” Linda asks. Stiles kinda hates her for being so perceiving. 

He doesn't answer her question. He refuses to. Apparently Linda realizes that fairly quickly, because she changes the topic. 

“What's at least one thing you like about yourself? It doesn't have to be love, just like.”

Stiles thinks for a moment before deciding. 

“My moles. And my eyes.”

“Why?”

“They remind me of my mother. She had moles like me and I have her eyes. It makes me feel closer to her. After her death… I couldn't look in the mirror for almost a year. But then I started thinking differently. I saw them as the last connection I have to her.”

“Do you love your mother?”

“Definitely.”

“But you don't think your mother would love you now.”

Stiles doesn't say that he knows his mother doesn't love him. She told him that. Many, many times, before she passed away. She whispered it to him, screamed that at him. Showed him that by hitting him and trying to kill him. 

His mother hated him. 

“Okay, Stiles, I am going to give you an assignment.”

“Seriously?” Stiles snorts. “I thought that after I finished high school I would be done with doing assignments.”

“Well, you were wrong. Here's what I want you to do. Get a notebook and write down good things that happened to you and then the bad things. It can be anything, even dreams and nightmares or just someone who hold doors open for you. Just write all of this down.”

“That's it?”

“For now.”

Stiles frowns, but agrees to do that. It shouldn't be that hard. 

“Perfect,” Linda smiles. 

For a few minutes they sit in silence. Linda observes him while Stiles takes his eyes off her and goes back to staring at the coffee table. He wonders if he has a clean notebook, but then remembers that, no, he doesn't have one. That means he will have to buy one. There's a shop near his apartment. He will go there after he's finished with Linda. 

“Tell me about your father. When was the last time you talked to him?”

Stiles tells her the exact day and what they were talking about. She asks him about their relationship now, if it's good,how often they speak to each other. Stiles answers her questions quietly, but when she asks about their relationship when he was a kid, he gets defensive, not feeling up to talk about his childhood. 

“Shouldn't you be telling me stuff?” he asks, looking her dead in the eye. “How to deal with myself, what to do and shit like that?”

Linda doesn't looked fazed after his not so calm outburst. 

“Yes, I should,” she nods. “But for me to tell you what you need to do, I need to get to know you. That's why I ask questions. And yes, before you ask, I did ask enough already. But for now I'm not going to tell you exactly what you need. For now it's just little things. Bigger methods will come with time.”

“Why not now?”

“Because you're not ready. If I give you a serious statement about yourself you will regret coming here to get help. It would be too much for you. You might not think like that, but Stiles, you're not my first patient, I know what I am doing.”

Stiles knows she has an experience. He read a lot information about her on the Internet. So yes, he knows she knows what she's doing. 

For the rest of the session Stiles doesn't really talk much. Linda asks him questions, but he doesn't feel like answering. 

When the time is up, he all but runs out of the gabinet and the building. He doesn't start breathing normally until he's safely sitting inside his jeep, tightly gripping the steering wheel. Thankfully, he calms down before getting a panic attack. Stiles still feels on edge, his hands are slightly trembling, his mind jumping from one thought to the other. 

He hates feeling like that. 

It takes more time then he would like, but Stiles finally calms down fully and is able to start the engine of his jeep. It starts without a problem and he drives out of the parking lot. 

On his way back to his apartment, Stiles looks around and tries to remember coffee shops and clubs, as well as street names. There are two Starbucks, one bakery, two clubs, one of them named Lux and the other one Black Pearl, two designer stores, one Macdonald and bunch of other small shops. A little bit too many for Stiles to remember all of them at once. 

When he parks his jeep, Stiles suddenly remembers the task Linda asked him to do. He curses and starts the engine again, driving to the nearest shop where he knows he will get a new notebook. 

Stiles buys two, one black and one dark red. He also gets bunch of pens and pencils. 

In the safety of his apartment Stiles takes a deep breath and sits down in the couch with notebooks in front of him on the coffee table. He stares at them, trying to make himself take one of them and start writing, but he can't. He grabs few books that he has stashed under the table and places them on top of the two notebooks, successfully hiding them.

For the rest of the day Stiles doesn't think about his session with Linda or the notebooks. He eats homemade pizza and drinks too much soda while watching documentary about aliens on You Tube. He goes to bed right after midnight. 

That night he dreams about hands on his body yet again. This time, though, when he wakes up sweaty and trembling, he leans over the edge of his bed and throws up on the floor. He empties his whole stomach until the only thing leaving his mouth is yellow fluid. He's crying and keening, his mind still half preoccupied with his nightmare. 

Stiles wants to die, he wants this all to end. He can't do this anymore, he thought he could, but he can't. It's too much. The therapy doesn't help, it makes everything worse. Why does he have to be so fucked up? Why, why can't he be normal? 

Stiles curls up on the bed and cries harshly, tears and snot running down his face. ‘I can't do this, I can't do this’ runs over and over through his mind. He feels like he's falling, doesn't see the way out of his misery. It's really too much. He hoped he's strong enough to get through this. Meeting Linda should have helped him, but it made his nightmares only worse. 

He lets out a short bitter laugh through all the crying and rubs his face with both hands. It doesn't help. 

Standing up he ignores the vomit next to his bed and stumbles to the bathroom. There, he walks inside the shower stall, clothes still on, and turns the water on. It hits him straight in the face. The water is warm, thankfully not too hot. It helps him calm down. 

After few minutes of focusing only on the water, Stiles grabs the hem of his shirt and takes it off, simply throwing it to the corner of the shower stall. He does the same with sweatpants and underwear. 

He washes harshly, scrubbing at his skin until its red, cleaning the vomit but also the feeling of his nightmare on him. It takes him more time then he would like. 

Needing the fresh air Stiles decided to get dressed and go on a ride around the LA. After throwing on clothes he grabs keys and wallet and all but runs downstairs to his jeep. It doesn't want to start and Stiles curses under his breath, hitting the steering wheel. His hand aches after this. 

“Come on, baby, please,” he moans through the pain and desperation. “Please.”

The Jeep starts on the third try. Stiles lets out a happy cry and quickly drives out of the parking lot.

Thanks to the fact he has to focus in the road Stiles can pretend the nightmare and his panic didn't happen. He breathes easier while driving and looking at the straight ahead. His mind is calming down, bad memories and thoughts disappear. 

Maybe he should just take long road trip, he muses. All over America. Maybe that's what will help him the most. Just driving, focusing on the road and nothing else. 

It would be perfect. 

Of course he would have to buy a new car, his jeep would die. Probably somewhere in the middle of nowhere, because he's that lucky. 

Stiles turns right and behind driving down empty road. He's somewhere far from the center, nobody's on the street, no cars no people. Only dark houses and barking dogs. Everyone is asleep. After all, it is after three in the morning. 

With a sigh Stiles rubs his left eye with one hand. He's tired. But doesn't want to sleep. Ever again. 

In the next split of second he has to push onto the break very quickly. It doesn't help, he still drives into a guy that ran in front of his jeep. The man bounces from the Jeep and flies in the other direction before hitting the ground. Hard. The car stops and Stiles rips off his seat belt before jumping off the car. 

“What the hell?!” he yells out running up to the man laying on the ground, it before he reaches him another person shows up seemingly from nowhere. 

Stiles finches and jumps back. The newcomer is a woman, he realizes. Then his mind supplies the name ‘Maze’. He realizes he already saw her once, on his first therapy session with Linda. Maze asked him what he was. Not who, but what. 

The young man frowns and observes as Maze jumps on top of the man, who groans apparently not unconscious, grabs his arms and twist them behind his back. With handcuffs, which she pulled out of nowhere, she binds his arms together. Then she smirks and hits the man in the head. 

Maze looks up at Stiles. The young man looks her straight in the eye, not wanting to seem scared. Because yes, she does look like she could break his whole body with only her pinky. She's also doesn't seem to be fully human. And Stiles is not stupid and won't risk getting killed in any way. 

“You. You were at Linda's,” Maze says pointing at him with a glare. “What were you doing there?”

“I went to Linda, a therapist, to ask her about a best recipe for cooking a chicken,” Stiles snorts without thinking.

Maze slowly grins before saying:

“I like you and I'm keeping you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be a lot more Maze in the next chapter. And Lucifer's gonna show up finally.


	4. Chapter 4

Maze slowly stands up, her dark eyes on Stiles’ face the whole time. She cocks her head to the side, grin changing into a little, dangerous smirk. 

“So you're Stiles, huh? What kind of name is that?”

“Asks the person whose name is ‘Maze’,” Stiles mumbles. 

“Maze is just a nickname. The name is Mazikeen.”

Mazikeen or differently spelled Mazzikim, Stiles realizes, is the name of demons in, but not only, Jewish mythology. Demons that create minor annoyances and greater dangers. Stiles read about them when he first started researching everything he could find on the internet on supernatural creatures. Werewolves, vampires, ghouls, zombies, angels, demons and lots of more. He spent countless of sleepless night trying to find everything so that he would be able to protect his father and friends from those monsters. That was before he learned that humans are the worst of the worst of monsters that can be found on Earth. 

The name suits her. Stiles tries really hard not to even think there is a possibility that she is an actual demon. But then he remembers her first words towards him. ‘What are you?’ 

What, not who. 

“Are you going to tell me your real name or what?” Maze asks. 

“No,” Stiles replies firmly. He has no intention of sharing his real name with anyone ever. Ever. 

Mazikeen rolls her eyes. The man on the ground, the man Stiles hit with his car, groans and stirs. Before he can do anything other than that Maze kicks him in the head. Stiles really hopes he isn't dead after that.

“You don't need to worry about this piece of scum,” Maze tells Stiles after she probably sees the panic on his face. “I was chasing him for ten minutes before you stopped him. He shot at me actually, that's why I didn't catch him sooner.”

“You're a cop?”

“Hell no,” she snorts. “I'm a bounty hunter.”

“So I'm not in trouble?”

“Not yet at least.” Maze winks at him. 

“Okay. Okay. I-I'm just go back home. I shouldn't be here.”

“You're not going home. Somebody has to give me a ride to the police station and then to my house.”

“And that somebody is me,” Stiles guesses. 

“Yeah.”

Stiles blames the lack of sleep for not even arguing with Maze. Or maybe it's because he knows she would hurt him for saying no.

Sitting in the driver's seat Stiles observes as Maze grabs the unconscious man from the ground and starts dragging him to the jeep. She's doing it with only one hand, apparently strong enough to do that. Another weird unnatural thing about that woman. She can't be human, there is no way. 

Maze all but throws the man in the backseat and then climbs inside the Jeep next to Jeep. Stiles doesn't look at her, gazing dumbly straight ahead of him, trying to figure out what the hell is going on, what he's doing and what is she doing. He's too tired and confused. He wants to go back to his apartment and hide from the entire world. 

“Drive,” Maze commands. Stiles really shouldn't do it, but ends up doing it anyway, like the big idiot he is. 

Other than Maze telling him where to drive they are quiet. Stiles still feels awful and tries to ignore all bad thoughts and memories that threaten to take over his mind. He tries to focus only on the road and trying figure out what exactly Maze is. 

The fact her name is connected to a demon keeps coming back to him whenever Stiles tries to decide on different creatures she can be. Werewolf, maybe. With the strength and cockiness. She reminds him of Erica. He quickly moves on from that realization. 

Vampire? No, definitely no. Shapeshifter? Succubus? She's beautiful and sexy, her voice is dripping with sensuality. It is obvious men and women want her when they see them. Maybe few years earlier Stiles would be one of those people. 

She could be a succubus, but Stiles is not sure about this. 

Again, he thinks about her being a demon. If that's true it means there are also angels. The devil and God. 

Stiles is not ready to think about religion and God being real. 

When he parks in front of the police station Maze gets out, drags the man from the back outside and says to Stiles to wait for her. He sighs expecting to sit there for at least half an hour, even more, knowing she would have to fill papers and shit like that. He never met a bounty hunter, but he practically grew up in a police station, so he knows how it works. 

He's surprised when Maze comes back in less than five minutes. 

“Don't you have a paperwork to do?” he asks. 

“Maybe. But I got an officer to do them for me,” Maze shrugs with a lazy smirk. “Now start this piece of crap.”

Stiles scowls at her. 

“Don't say shit like that about my baby.”

“I'm telling the truth.”

“I don't give a damn. It's my car and you have no right to say that. I should just throw you out and make you walk.”

“You're a feisty one,” Maze says delighted. “I love when my boy toys act like that.”

“I’m not a fucking boy toy,” he snaps. A sudden flash of memory blasts through his head, making him feel sick. 

Maze rolls her eyes, not even a little fazed by his abrupt answer. Thankfully, she doesn't say anything similar after that. 

“Drive me to the club Lux. It's-”

“I know where it is,” Stiles interrupts her.

The drive is quiet and tense, at least for Stiles. Maze seems unfazed, maybe only a little bit bored. 

They're at the club after fifteen minutes. Stiles feels better knowing it's almost over and that he can go back home. 

But of course that's not how it goes.

When the Jeep stops Stiles waits for Maze to get out. She does do that, but not before leaning over and taking out keys from the ignition. Stiles tries to grab her, but Maze is already out of the car, cackling. 

“Give me my keys back, you crazy bitch!” Stiles all but yells. 

“Come and get them, sparky,” Maze smirks. 

Stiles gets out of the Jeep and comes up to her. 

“Give me them.”

“Why?”

“So I can go home.”

“Do you really want to go home, though?”

“Yes.”

“Liar.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. 

“I'm not lying.”

“Sure you're not.”

“Whatever. Just… just give me my keys back,” Stiles sighs. 

Maze looks at him for a long moment. Stiles can practically see her thinking. 

“No,” she finally says and hides the keys in the back pocket of her tight jeans. Stiles wants to scream from frustration. “Come inside with me. We can talk about what you are and drink some stuff.”

“I'm only eighteen.”

“So?” she challenges him. 

Stiles really shouldn't follow her and yet, he does. Not even knowing why. There are too many possibilities and he's too tired to think about them. 

The Lux is empty. Walking down the stairs Stiles looks around. Lights are on, soft jazz music is playing from speakers all around the room. Stiles is amazed how beautifully elegant this whole place is. Comfy looking couches, low tables, a piano in the middle, platforms for people to dance on, lights everywhere, but not the weird looking stuff in every possible color. Lux doesn't look like an ordinary club and Stiles likes it a lot. 

Maze walks behind the bar and grabs two glasses that she places before Stiles when the young man comes up there. 

“So what do you want?” she asks gesturing to the bottles behind her. 

“Whiskey,” Stiles answers. He only drank alcohol few times in his life and it always was whiskey. It is something he's familiar with. 

Mazikeen nods and grabs the mostly full bottle of whiskey and pours it to both glasses. She takes one and the other pushes towards Stiles. 

“Drink up,” she orders. 

Stiles takes the glass and takes a big sip. The familiar alcohol burns his throat pleasantly. 

“So tell me about yourself.”

The young man shrugs and rubs his eyes. 

“There is nothing to talk about,” he mumbles. 

“Yeah there is,” Mazikeen insists. “I can sense it. Long and intense past. I want to know.”

“Sorry, we must be at least on level 5 of friendship to get to know my tragic backstory.”

Mazikeen smirks again. 

“We will get there,” she purrs. The frightening thing is Stiles believes her. He's not going to get rid of her very easily. 

“So what are you?” he asks. 

“Frisky and smart. I like it,” Maze smiles. She leans over the bar. Stiles watches as half of her face melts and changes into something resembling dead flesh with chunks of it gone. “I'm a demon.”

Sighing, Stiles nods slowly.

“Of course you are.”

Mazikeen winks at him and returns to her full human form. 

Demons. Of course demons are real. He truly shouldn't be surprised, not after everything he saw and experienced. Stiles should just go with the flow. 

“You don't have questions?”

“Oh I have,” Stiles snorts. “But not for now. I am too tired to think about this shit. I will drown you in questions next time.”

“Next time? You plan to see me again even after I told you I'm a demon?” she asks. Her voice is curious and a little surprised. Stiles guesses she's not used to people react to her so… calmly. 

Stiles shakes his head looking into her eyes. 

“Aren't you afraid or a monster like me?” Mazikeen asks in a low voice, still leaning over the bar. 

“I've met real monsters and they were nothing but human.”

Mazikeen looks at him intensely, her eyes sparkling. Stiles tries really hard not to look away from them. Knowing his hands are beginning to tremble, he tries to hide it by clenching them, hard. But he can't stop his heart from beating faster than it should. 

“Maze, darling, pour me a drink, please,” says a man with a British accent suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs. Stiles is thankful for this distraction. 

The young man at the bar turns around and looks at the newcomer. It's a handsome man with dark hair and dark subtle stubble, dressed in a suit. Looking at him Stiles thinks about his Sourwolf. If he would frown instead of having a little smirk on his face, Stiles is sure he and Derek could be taken as a family. 

“And who are you?” the man asks Stiles after he notices him. He slowly comes up to the bar from the stairs, his eyes on Stiles the whole time. 

“He's mine,” is what Mazikeen says before Stiles can speak up. 

“Oh really?”

“Yes. I found him. So piss off.”

The man chuckles. 

“Calm down, Maze, I'm not going to take your boy toy.”

“Don't call him that,” Mazikeen growls. 

“Okay, calm down,” the man nods with a surprised face. He seems to shake off this emotion before looking at Stiles' face again and smirking. “What's your name, darling?”

“Stiles,” he answers. 

“Extraordinary name, I like it! Before you ask, I am Lucifer Morningstar. Pleased to meet you!”

Stiles sighs.

Because of course that's Lucifer. 

“Aren't you supposed to be in Hell?” he asks before he can stop himself. “Like, punishing souls and all that?”

“I have decided to take a break,” Lucifer shrugs. “Even the devil deserves it, darling.”

“He knows and believes, by the way,” Maze tells Lucifer and the man raises his eyebrows, surprised. “I even showed him my real face to make sure.”

“Really?” Lucifer looks at Stiles curiously. “And you haven't ran away screaming?”

“You two aren't scary enough,” Stiles explains. 

Lucifer smiles, completely delighted. Stiles feels weird, knowing he’s pleased the devil. 

To be honest he feels weird talking to the devil. 

Just… 

Lucifer stands next to him with a demon on their side. 

Completely normal, right? 

Maybe he just lost his mind. 

“I like you. Maze, I want him,” Lucifer says to the woman without taking his eyes off Stiles.

“No. He's mine.”

“Learn to share, woman.”

“No.”

Stiles snorts and shakes his head. He feels like drinking more, a lot more, but doesn't ask Maze to pour him whiskey. One glass is enough. 

“I am going home,” he says. “I'm tired, I need sleep.”

“But I've just met you.”

And yes, that is Lucifer pouting. 

“Leave him, Lucifer.”

“You're no fun, Mazikeen.”

“And you can't go home, you just had whiskey and you are here with your car,” Maze tells Stiles. 

The young man shrugs. She has a point, but he wants to go back to his apartment. 

“I will drive you,” she says before Stiles can tell her he will just go on foot. “This alcohol doesn't affect me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, trust me.”

Weirdly enough, he does. Trusts the demon. 

Lucifer looks like he wants to stop them, but in the end decides not to. Stiles is happy about that. 

“Bye, Stiles. I hope I will see you soon.”

“Goodnight, Luci.”

The man smiles at the nickname, even though Stiles thought he would be mad. But Lucifer's apparently okay with this.

Maze and Stiles walk out of the Lux and climb into the Jeep. Beside Stiles telling Mazikeen his address they are silent. Thankfully the ride is short. 

“Give me your phone,” Maze says when they get out of the car. 

“Why?”

“So I can give you my number, genius.”

Stiles hands her the phone and observes as she programs her number in and then sends herself a text. After handing back the phone to the young man she smirks at him. 

“I will see you soon,” she says and turns around, leaving.

With a shake of his head Stiles goes inside his apartment complex. In less than a minute he's opening door to his apartment feeling as the tension leaves his shoulders knowing he's home. 

He closes the door and takes off his shoes. Stiles’ mind is strangely quiet, not filled with dark and anxious thoughts, not even about Maze and Lucifer. He feels like closing eyes and sleeping for days. Stiles deserves it. 

Quietly, Stiles moves through the narrow hall and goes to the kitchen where he grabs an open bottle of water and drinks what is left of it. He's turning on lights in the living room when his nose catches a really awful smell. For a moment he wonders if maybe he's left food somewhere around here and it went bad, but then it hits him. He threw up all over the floor in the side of his bed after waking up from the nightmare. 

Well shit. 

What is waiting for him in his bedroom is… disgusting. Stiles can barely stand the smell. Looking at the mess makes him want to throw up again. 

The cleaning takes more time than he would like. It's also not pleasant at all. And even though there is nothing on the floor that was cleaned properly and not just once, the room still stinks. There's no way he will be able to fall asleep here. 

Stiles leaves windows open when he walks out of him bedroom with clean, comfy clothes in his hands. 

The sun is already on the horizon when Stiles sits down on the couch in the living room. He drags a thin blanket from the side and lays it over his lap. 

For a moment he just sits and thinks about the hours before he came back to the apartment. The nightmare, accident, meeting Maze and Lucifer. THE Lucifer. It's something he never even think would happen. But with his life and with all the shit in his past, Stiles really isn't that surprised. 

Leaning forward Stiles grabs a pen and the notebooks he hid under books on the coffee table. Sitting back he writes on the cover of the black one simple ‘bad shit’ and in the red one ‘good shit’. 

‘Meeting Maze’ is written inside the red notebook right after he's done with writing on cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes or no?
> 
> Also, the next chapter is from John's PoV. And Derek's od going to show up. Finally, haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors and stuff, let me know if something is really wrong. Enjoy the new chapter, it's from John's PoV. It's not long, I know. But at least it is something.

John is sitting at the table in his kitchen reading latest reports of his deputies. He's still in pajamas, a thing he lets himself do on his days off. 

The man grabs his phone and checks for any missed calls or text, silently hoping for something from his son. There is nothing, though, and John sighs disappointed. 

He misses his son a lot. The weekly calls and few texts in between doesn't really help. With each time they talk John worries more and more and even though Stiles always assures him he's okay and that he's safe, John can't help but think ‘what if he's lying to make me feel better?’ As much as he tries to forget the fact his son lied to him for years, keeping him in the dark of what really was happening in his life, he can't just let it go. It's something that still breaks his heart and makes him think how much of an awful father he is. 

“What are you doing, John?” 

John's head turns so suddenly his neck cracks and his whole body winches at that. 

“Peter,” he grumbles. 

The werewolf raises one eyebrow and tuts. 

“You were supposed to be resting,” Peter says and comes closer to John. He eyes the table full of reports. He starts to stack them neatly, completely ignoring John's protest. “No. You promised me you would rest today. I let you do work on your other days off, but not this one. We had a talk about this.”

“Fine.”

Peter smirks. He finishes stacking up all the papers and then goes over to the fridge. 

“What do you want to eat?” he asks. 

“Meat,” John answers immediately. 

“Salad it is.”

“Nooo!” 

Peter laughs and shakes his head. 

“I'm a grown man, I want to eat meat and I will eat it!”

“Well you do pout like a child, though, John.”

“I'm going to shoot you.”

“No you're not,” Peter smirks. “And even if you would, I will heal.”

“Not if I shoot you with wolfsbane. I got it from Chris Argentast week. ”

The werewolf rolls his eyes and continues preparing salad for John. For a while they're quiet, Peter making the salad and John sitting at the table observing him. It's comfortable. They do this a lot. Just being in each other presence. It helps them both. 

When they were younger, a lot younger, they used to meet up at the library or somewhere deep in the preserve, where they would sit next to each other and read books or comics. Of course, they did have long conversations and heated arguments. It's not like they spent time together just in silence. But they both like quiet. 

John looks at Peter's back and thinks about their past. Before John left for army and Peter moved away to university. Before their friendship just… disappeared and became something they thought they couldn't get back. Best friends, was what they were. Two snarky assholes that liked each other's company more than anyone’s else. 

Even though now that they're sort of friends again, mostly thanks to their mutual love of Stiles, it is not like it was before. Sometimes it feels strange, like they don't know each other at all. In moments like that John thinks about how his son lied to him for so long and how much more longer Peter did. He feels betrayed and hurt then. 

John's thankful their situation is better now. With things mostly in the clear. 

“Have you talked to our Stile?” Peter asks interrupting John's thoughts.

“Yeah, couple of days ago.” John confirms. “He's okay, doing fine. Said he's mostly sitting in his apartment, but sometimes leaves.”

Peter hums slowly cutting tomatoes. 

“That's good. Did he say anything about a job?”

“No. And I didn't ask.”

“I'm sure he will find something eventually,” Peter assures. “He's a smart boy.”

“That he is,” John says with a small smile. 

Peter drops small pieces of tomatoes into a large bowl and mixes it with salad he ripped before that. In the middle of doing that he stops and turns slightly around. For a moment John thinks Peter has something to say to him, but then realizes that the man is staring into the distance. His head is tilted as if he's hearing something. 

“Peter?” John asks concerned. 

“We're about to have a visitor,” Peter says visibly shaking off. He smiles slightly at the frowning Sheriff. “Nothing bad, I assure you.”

John rolls his eyes. Before he can say anything back there is a loud knock on the front door of his house. He stands up and goes to open them, Peter right behind him. 

He's shocked to see Derek Hale standing on his porch. The man looks different than the last time John saw him, over two years ago. The Derek from that time was always scowling and frowning, his eyebrows pulled together down. He wore tight, uncomfortable looking clothes and leather jackets. His hair was always full of products and perfect looking. 

This Derek, though, is different. His hair is free of any products, a mess of dark curls all over his head, the well known stubble turned into full blown beard. He's wearing black sneakers, jeans and blue shirt with jacket over it. He looks… cozy. Derek's also not frowning, not even a little. 

John's not sure what shocked him more. Derek's sudden appearance or the way he's obviously changed so much. 

“Sheriff Stilinski,” Derek says with a slight nod to the man. He looks over John's shoulder, right at his uncle. “Peter.”

“Hello, nephew. Good to see you're still alive,” Peter snarks. John knows exactly how worried Peter really was, not knowing if his nephew and niece are alive and safe. The werewolf knows, or more like thinks so, he doesn't deserve their forgiveness after killing Laura, but he would love to have at least some kind of place in their life. Just a small place would be enough. 

“Yeah... I didn't know you would be here.”

“Things has changed since you left with your sister.”

At that Derek frowns a little, but it's gone after few second. He looks at John. 

“I came here to see Stiles. But I can't sense him inside, so I guess he's not at home. Could you tell him I want to see him? And if he has time, to at least call me?” he asks quietly.

It feels weird, knowing the fact Derek came to Stiles straight first after returning to Beacon Hills. It's obvious, because if he saw Scott or anyone else from the pack, or even just someone from the town, he would know Stiles is not here anymore.

John slowly shakes his head. 

“I can't, son,” the Sheriff tells him before rushing out an explanation after seeing how Derek's face morphs into a sad frown. “Stiles doesn't live here anymore. He moved out over a month ago.”

“Oh.” Derek blinks slowly, a little bit confused. “I, I didn't know.”

“He's not even in Beacon Hills,” Sheriff continues. “Stiles decided to move away from this town.”

“Probably the best decision he ever made,” Peter chims in. John looks back at him and the werewolf just shrugs, casually leaning on the wall. “It's the truth.”

John sighs. Sometimes Peter tires him a lot.

“Look, Derek. Stiles doesn't live here anymore. He probably never will come back here. Too much bad memories. He's away, getting better.”

“I understand, sir,” Derek assures. He puts his hand into the pockets of the jacket and rolls his shoulders. Because of the way he looks uncomfortable, not looking at John or Peter, but down to his feet, John remembers just how young he is. Only six years older than his eighteen year old son. An adult, but with his past he might as well be a teenager. He looks young, oh so young. John feels badly for all the times he thought badly about him. Derek’s still just a kid. A hurt, mistreated kid.

“You should call him. Or even just text,” John says after a moment. “I'm sure he will be glad to know you're okay.”

Derek opens his mouth, but then quickly closes it. He looks embarrassed.

“I don't have his new number,” Derek explains. 

That makes sense. Stiles’ changed it before moving out. Only John and Peter have his new phone number. 

“Give me your phone, son,” John says reaching out and waiting patiently for Derek to fish out his cellphone from the back pocket of his jeans.

He quickly programs his son's number in and then gives back the phone to Derek. The man quietly thanks him after taking it. 

“I should go,” he sighs. “Thank you, Sheriff.”

“No problem, Derek. Are you staying in town?”

Derek shrugs. He glances over to Peter for a moment before looking back at John. 

“I don't know. I came back mostly just to see Stiles,” the werewolf explains. John thinks he should be more moved, knowing the man thinks so strongly of his son. But somehow it makes him want to smile that there is somebody to whom Stiles is so important.

“If you are going to leave, let us know, okay?” John asks. 

Derek nods. For a moment he looks like he's about to say something to Peter, he even looks straight at his uncle, but in the end he looks away and turns around. He goes to John's driveway and open his car's door before slipping inside. Just like he watched his son driving away till he couldn't see him, John stands on the edge of his porch and observes Camaro disappearing. 

When John turns around Peter's no longer behind him. The man Sighs and makes his way to the kitchen. Sure enough the werewolf is there, angrily cutting a cucumber. 

“Are you okay?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Peter says curtly. 

If he didn't know better, John would insist on talking. But he knows he will have to wait for Peter to stop being angry and only when the werewolf will start the topic himself he is going to offer the support in the form of and advice. 

Deciding to wait calmly John sits down at the kitchen table and goes back to observing Peter's back. 

It takes time, but the werewolf finally lets out a deep sigh of frustration. He stops preparing food, places his hand on the counter and hangs his head down.

“I just want to have my family back,” he says miserably. “I know I fucked up. I know exactly what I did. But I just- I don’t want to be packless forever.”

John stands up and comes up to the other man. He places hi right hand on Peter's shoulder.

“You won't be,” John murmurs. “Just wait a bit longer.”

“I don't want to wait!” Peter snarls and moves as if to get away, but John holds him tightly by the shoulder. 

“I know. But you have to.”

Peter turns his head in John's direction and then promptly bares his suddenly sharp teeth. Instead of being afraid and running away like Peter probably thought he would do, John just rolls his eyes, takes his hand from Peter's shoulder and then flicks him on the nose. 

“Calm down. And finish making my salad. I'm hungry.”

“I am going to spit in it.”

“Oh no, what will I do?”

Peter snorts and John smiles. 

Peter's mood swings aren't fun, but John learned how to deal with them. He's aware they're the result of the fire and the years lasting coma. Maybe they would disappear or even just be more bearable if Peter got therapy. Maybe, one day, he will find a therapist that helps him. 

And perhaps John will get better too.

Time will show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes or no?
> 
> Also, yes, I know, Derek is different, a lot. But in my head when he left with Cora he went to therapy, learned to be better and stuff. I will tackle this in future topics, don't worry. 
> 
> Tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles wakes up to a text from unknown number. 

**Unknown, [9:07 am] Are you safe? DH**

Knowing it's from DH, Derek Hale, _his_ Derek, makes his heart skip a bit. The first contact from the man in practically years. He's alive, Stiles thinks happily. Alive and okay and apparently in Beacon Hills. Only Peter and his father could have given him his number. So that means he met at least one of them. Later, Stiles will ask his father or Peter out of curiosity. 

For a moment, right after reading the text, Stiles considers not texting back, maybe even blocking the number. But then he realizes how stupid he would be for doing that. So he sits up, rubs his face, names the number and types the response. 

**[2.33 pm] Safe and ok. You?**

Derek writes back in just few seconds. As if he was waiting for Stiles to text him.

**Derek [2:33 pm] Safe.**

Stiles smiles widely, which feels unfamiliar, remembering the days they've texted before, Stiles mostly rambling and Derek replying with one word. It's something Stiles knows and is okay with. 

**[2:34 pm] Are you back in Beacon Hills?**

**Derek [2:34 pm] For now. Not sure if I stay.**

It's understandable. After all, Beacon Hills holds bad memories not only for Stiles, but for a lot of people. 

Stiles truly wants to ask Derek why he left without saying goodbye. Not just why he left, but why without saying anything. Just a text would be fine… 

But he decides not to in the end. Stiles doesn't want to scare him off. Wants to hold the conversation, the connection, for as long as possible. Even if it means talking about weather and other invalid shit. 

**[2:36 pm] What are you doing?**

The young man places his phone on the coffee table and stands up from the couch he fell asleep on. 

Trying not to think about Derek Stiles goes to the kitchen and makes himself a big cup of coffee. He's not hungry, like most of the time, so he ignores the food altogether.

His phone beeps, but Stiles makes himself stay in the kitchen for one more minute, just staring at the cup of coffee, before he moves and goes back to the living room. He doesn't sit down, though, only grabs his phone and walks to his bedroom. It doesn't smell like vomit anymore, thank god. He did good by leaving the window open. He thinks about closing it, but in the end he leaves it still open and then takes out clean clothes and lays them on the bed. 

**Derek [2:43 pm] I'm at the loft. Cleaning and packing my old things. I'm going to donate them all.**

**[2:46 pm] Are you selling it? The loft?**

He leaves his phone on the bed next to clothes and goes to the bathroom. There he takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth thoroughly, washing away the last aftertaste of the vomit from the night. Back in his bedroom he sees he has a new text from Derek. 

**Derek [2:49 pm] No. I'm going to renovate the whole building and turn it into a good apartment complex.**

**[3:17 pm] Awesome**

Biting his lower lips Stiles wonders what should he write to Derek. It's Infuriating, not knowing such a simple thing, being unsure all the freaking time. Before, that would never happen. It never did, actually. Stiles always wrote whatever was on his mind, random facts and shit, sometimes even in the middle of the night. It didn't matter that the person he was texting to was asleep.

But before his mind was always racing, jumping from one thing to another. He's not like that anymore. Well, on his good days he can jump from topic to topic, but there is so little the good days that they do not really matter. Instead, whenever he is not in the middle of the panic attack or the nightmares, he's slow, unsure. He got used to being like that. That's how it is now for Stiles. 

In the end Stiles decides not to write anything unless Derek reaches out to him again on his own. He tucks his phone in the back pocket of his jeans and goes to the living room to clean it a bit. While doing that, he thinks. Not about Derek, but about Maze. And Lucifer. 

Definitely about Lucifer. 

Yes. A demon and the devil. They are real and he met them. Stiles kind of befriended him? It's… Weird. Unexpected. But not unwelcome. 

Friendship with them could be good for him. Only time will tell, though. 

Sighing Stiles decides to sit down, grab his laptop and look over job offers. So far when he looked before he didn't find anything interesting. Few offers from fast food restaurants, Starbucks. An attorney looking for personal assistant. 

He gives up after that. Just in time to receive a new text from Derek. He opens their conversation and sees that the man sent him a picture of small black and white plushy wolfie sitting on the pillow. Stiles knows that toy, he bought it for Derek the summer they spent together searching for Erica and Boyd. He did it on his good day, when he felt like being the little shit he used to be. He saw it and wanted to make fun of Derek, just a little bit. So after buying it he went to the loft and threw that toy at Derek, who was laying in the sofa, napping. It woke up the werewolf. He grabbed the toy and glared at it a first then at Stiles, who was grinning like an idiot. That day they joked around. Well, mostly Stiles did. Derek just glared and told him to shut up. Repeatedly. But it was without the usual heat. Just an exasperated ‘shut up, Stiles’. It was good. Stiles felt normal that day.

**Derek [3:56 pm] I found Miguel.**

Stiles laughs at the name and then freezes, dumbfounded. He hasn't laughed for a long time. And of course it would take Sourwolf for him to do so again.

**[3:57 pm] Where did you found him?**

**[3:57 pm] Under the cabinet. Next to my green sweater. I thought you took it.**

Stiles did think about taking it, to be honest. The one and only time Derek allowed him to wear something of his own was that sweater. It looks rough and uncomfortable, is way too big for Stiles, even too big for Derek. But shockingly, when Stiles put it on, the sweater turned out to be made of soft material that caressed his aching body. It's sleeves were too long, the bottom of it stopped mid of Stiles’ thigh. Somehow, it made Stiles feel safer, as if it helped him to hide from all the bad shit around. 

He did want to steal it, hide somewhere deep inside his room and play dumb if Derek ever asked him about it. 

But he knew Derek really liked the sweater and Stiles didn't want to take from him something he was fond of. He's not that kind of an asshole. 

**[3:58 pm] Nope. You must've misplaced it.**

Right after sending the text he senses something off behind him, a slight change in the air. Stiles hides his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants and whips around just in time to see Maze trying to sneak up to him. She frowns, confused, and then pouts, clearly not happy that Stiles noticed her before she could spook him. 

“Don't do that,” Stiles says harshly. “Don't try to scare me or some other shit.”

Mazikeen rolls her eyes. She looks beautiful and sexy, just like the other times Stiles saw her. She has black leather pants on and skin tight black tank top. On her feet are bloody red heels.

“Fine,” she snaps at him before moving and sitting down next to him on the couch. 

“How did you get inside?” Stiles asks.

“Open window in your bedroom.”

“I'm on the second floor, though.”

“So?” Maze raises on of her perfect eyebrows at him. 

“Right,” he nods slowly. “Demon ninjas.”

Maze grins. 

“What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Maze answers and shrugs. “Just wanted to see how's my favorite human.”

“Still alive.”

“Good, let's keep it that way.”

Stiles snorts and rubs his face before turning his whole body towards Maze. He curls up in the couch, wishing he could turn into burrito thanks to a thick blanket. But he can't do that with Maze here. 

“You're a peculiar one, you know that, right?” Mazikeen murmurs observing him. He shrugs.

People called him a lot of things, peculiar was one of them. He's used to people judging him and telling him how much of a failure he really is. 

“I mean,” Maze continues, “you're acting like talking to a demon is completely normal. You didn't even reacted after meeting Lucifer. It's not something a person would usually do.”

“I already told you,” Stiles says with a sigh. “I have been through a lot of shit and met monsters that are nothing but human.”

Maze looks at him with a dark fire in her eyes. She shifts, moves closer to Stiles, who tries not to move back, further away from her. 

“What happened to you?” she asks quietly. 

Smiling sadly, Stiles shrugs and doesn't answer. Maybe one day in the future, if Maze will still want to be his friend, he my tell her. Even maybe he will ask her to hunt those who hurt him and bring them to him so that he could kill them. 

Maybe, one day. 

Mazikeen seems to sense his feelings and drops the topic. She also moves back to her previous position. 

“Anyway, Lucifer wants you to come to the club tonight.”

“Why?”

“I don't know.”

Stiles snorts. The demon shoots him a glare, but the light smile on her lips runs it. 

“I can't,” Stiles tells her. “I am trying to find a job, so I will probably spend the rest of the day and night looking for it in the web.”

Maze hums and stands up from the couch, slowly walking around, looking and touching everything she finds interesting. 

“What kind of job are you looking for?” she asks. 

“Something easy, I guess. I don't mind doing a physical work, though. I just don't want to talk to people all the time.”

“Not a lot of jobs like this around here.”

“Yeah.”

Maze seems to think intensively for a moment, standing still and looking at his book shelf, before she turn to him. 

“How about working in Lux? We could use some help.”

“I'm not 21,” Stiles says. 

“So? You won't be working as a bartender, no touching the alcohol,” she shrugs, grinning as if she came up with the best idea ever. 

“What kind of job, then?”

Maze comes up to the couch and sits down on it again. 

“We had few problems lately with people trying to sell drugs inside Lux. Few of them were caught by me or Lucifer, but not all of them. We're not always in Lux. We need somebody to go around the club, observe people and then tell us, or the bouncer, if they see someone suspicious so we could get rid of them.”

Stiles frowns. He hasn't heard about something like that, ever. 

“Is this is even a real job?”

“Yeah. You will get paid and anything, don't worry. So, how about that?” Maze asks him. 

“I don't know,” Stiles answers honestly. “Can I think about it?”

“Sure. You know where to find us.”

He nods. The offer sounds actually good, but he doesn't know if he truly wants to be literally surrounded by people all the time while working. 

“Come to Lux tonight, doesn't matter what time,” Mazikeen tells him and stands up. “We will be there.”

Stiles just nods again and watches Maze as she winks at him and goes straight to the front door. He hears clicks of his locks being open and a soft thug of the door being closed. He sits on the couch without any motions for few more minutes before fishing out his phone and reading the text messages Derek sent him. 

**Derek [3:59 pm] Probably. I'm glad I found it, though.**

**Derek [4:07 pm] I know I shouldn't be asking, but will you tell me where you are?**

Living in LA is a secret only his father and Peter know. It makes Stiles feel safer that way, knowing that just two people beside him from Beacon Hills know where he is. Monsters from his past won't find him. And they can't hurt him. 

Maybe he should tell Derek where he is, after all Stiles remembers just how safe he felt with Derek near him. Derek is safe and protective, a good wolf, his bad ass Sourwolf. 

But he also left without saying anything and that hurt is still fresh. 

**[4:16 pm] No, not yet.**

**Derek [4:17 pm] Okay. I understand.**

**Derek [4:17 pm] I'm sorry, Stiles.**

Stiles sighs deeply, his heart aching and feeling lonely. 

**[4:18 pm] I know**

He wants to talk to someone, so Stiles calls his father. John answers after two rings. As if he was waiting for his son to call. He probably was. 

“Hi, son,” John says right after picking up. 

“Hi, dad. Am I interrupting?”

“No. I'm at home, watching TV. Nothing important,” he's assured. 

“Is Peter with you?”

“He left an hour ago. Said he had few things to do, but will be back later.”

Stiles hums. 

“Do you think he went to Derek?” he asks. 

John lets out a long sigh. 

“So he talked to you already.”

“We texted. Derek told me he's in Beacon Hills.”

“He is. He actually showed up today around 9 in the morning. Asked about you. He didn't know you're gone.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I'm pretty sure him coming here was the first thing he did after coming to Beacon Hills. If he met anyone else, he would already know you're not living here anymore.”

Stiles’ heart skips a beat thinking about Derek coming back to Beacon Hills and the first thing he does is to go find Stiles. He tries to suppress this feeling.

“How was Peter after seeing Derek?”

“Not good, as you can imagine. Derek just looked at him, didn't ay a word to the man. I don't blame him, but I hope he's going to come around.”

“He will,” Stiles assure his father. “It might take time, but he will.”

They're completely quiet for a moment before John sighs.

“Okay, let's change topic to something not so sad. Tell me how are you doing up there in LA.”

Stiles does, tells him everything apart from Linda, Maze, Lucifer and his nightmares. It's not much, just what interesting people he saw on the streets, what did he read, what are like his neighbors. His father listens and hums, from time to time asking questions and laughing if Stiles says something funny. 

It's a good talk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. I have few things to tell you. One, yes, I know I post now and then and it's not that often. I'm sorry. I just don't have as much time as I would want to to write. I mean, recently I've been working 10 days, day by day, without any day off. So I'm writing like one sentence whenever I have enough time to sit down and pull out my phone. And that's how most of my chapters are created. Sometimes it's just one sentence in one day. I know, tragic. Anyway, sorry again and just please be patient with me.
> 
> Two, people, seriously, be honest with me. Do I write predictably? Like, is there a bunch of other fics with the same or very super similar plot? Because I read y'all's comments and a lot of you write things you want and hope will appear that I already have written down to add to the story. And that makes me think if this story is so predictable that y'all know exactly what I will be writing. Just... Wondering. Please let me know.
> 
> Okay that's it, sorry if this note doesn't make sense, it's pretty late here where I live and I'm pretty tired. Love y'all

Lux is full of people when Stiles finally walks inside a few minutes before midnight. Music is loud, but not so loud that people can’t hear each other while talking. Most of them are sitting on the comfy looking couches, few men and women dance on platforms, all dressed in thin, almost translucent clothes. Stiles is almost one hundred percent sure he can see nipples of the dancing women. But it doesn’t look pornographic, if that makes any sense. They move in rhythm with the sensual music, eyes closed, mouths half-open, hands skimming over their bodies. It’s something… Beautiful.

Stiles shakes his head and looks around the club for Maze or Lucifer. While doing so he realizes how undressed he is. How much he doesn’t fit with his old sneakers, loose jeans and a blue hoodie. He bites inside if his cheek and tries to ignore the feeling as if everyone is watching him.

After a few more seconds of searching Stiles sees Maze behind the bar, looking straight at him. She grins and waves at him. He quickly makes his way to the bar.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hello, Stiles. Took you a long time to get here,” Maze tuts at him.

Stiles shrugs.

“I had things to do.”

“What kind of things?”

Cleaning his apartment, writing in the black notebook, texting Derek, thinking _about_ Derek.

“Just… things.”

Maze looks like she doesn’t believe him, but decides not to question him any further.

“Lucifer wants to talk to you,” she says instead and explains to him how to get to the elevator and then upstairs where the devil is right now.

Stiles heads up, sighing in relief when he’s finally inside the elevator and no longer feeling as if he’s being watched by all the people in the club. As he steps out, he can’t hear the music that was playing downstairs, instead his ears reaches a soft melody played on a piano. The instrument is in the middle of the spacious room, it’s dark and beautiful, just as is Lucifer, who’s playing on it. The devil looks up and smiles at Stiles, not stopping the movements of his fingers over the keys.

“Hello, Stiles,” Lucifer says, his voice warm and friendly. “I am delighted to see you again.”

“Thanks. What do you want to talk about?” he asks.

“Well about you, of course! You are a rather interesting little creature.”

Stiles snorts, he can’t help himself. Thankfully the devil doesn’t seem to mind, the opposite actually.

“You seem not to believe me. Tragic, really.”

“I don’t think there is anything interesting about me, that’s all. I’m just a regular guy with a shitty past and no plans for long term future.”

“Darling, I’m a devil, I know when you’re lying.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything to that, just shrugs and looks around the devil’s home. The penthouse is wonderful, it’s walls seems to have antique details with some kind of engravings. Stiles doesn’t understand them, doesn’t know what they really are. There is a huge bar on one side of the room, bottles are displayed in a neat way. On the other side are windows, huge pieces of glass with view over LA. Lucifer also has his own little library. Shelves filled with old looking books in various sizes. Stiles wants to go over there and read all of them.

“I never met a person who would react so… calmly after meeting a demon and the devil,” Lucifer says. Stiles looks back at him and sees the man now standing up. “Or maybe you don’t believe us?”

“Maze showed me her face,” Stiles reminds him.

“Well, yes, but didn’t see mine. Would you like to see it?”

It’s funny, that the devil asks him, doesn’t force him or anything. But that the thing, isn’t it? The devil doesn’t make people do bad things, he only whispers suggestions, shows people that there are other ways then the fully good stuff. Lucifer punishes people, bad people.

Maybe he would take a break from his vacation, maybe he would punish the people who hurt Stiles if the young man asked him.

“Sure,” he says instead and takes two steps closer to Lucifer. “Show me.”

Lucifer smiles. At first only his eyes change. Red color shows in irises and black in sclera. Then in a split of the moment Lucifer’s face becomes red and jagged, some denting appears on his forehead and cheeks, the neck becomes deeply red, almost black. He looks awful, like a real monster. But Stiles saw worse in Peter when he was still and alpha, in Aiden and Ethan after becoming one. It’s really fucked up how he’s not scared of _the mother fucking devil_ because he already went through so much shit.

“You are not… afraid,” Lucifer suddenly says. He seems delighted, almost shaking with excitement, . “Not at all!”

Stiles shrugs.

“Maze did good by bringing you here. I have a feeling we will become very good friends. What do you think about tha, darling?”

“Having the devil as a friend,” Stiles muses. “I could do worse, I think.”

Lucifer laughs. It looks weird with his face still red and ugly. He changes it after he stops laughing, though. Goes back to the handsome looking man with dark hair and stubble. He reminds Stiles of Derek so much right now that he has to look away. 

“Let‘s sit down and talk more,” Lucifer proposes and waves his hand in the direction of a dark leather couch. They go over there and sit down with enough space between them to fit two people. “Tell me, what brings you here, Stiles? Not to Lux, but to Los Angeles.”

“A new clean start,” Stiles answers honestly since there is no point in lying to the devil. 

“Are you running from something? Or maybe someone?”

“I am running from my shitty past. I moved here so that I can start over, so that I can forget. Get better.”

“Would you tell me if I asked what exactly happened to you?”

“No. At least… Not yet.”

Lucifer nods. 

“I understand. Thank you for your honesty. You would be surprised how many people lie to me all the time, even though I tell them from the start I'm the devil.”

“People are stupid,” Stiles says bluntly making Lucifer let out a startled laugh. 

“Yes, indeed. But not all of you. You're a smart one.” Lucifer winks at him, smirking flirtatiously. 

“Thank you. It is good to know the devil thinks I'm better the rest of people.”

Laughing Lucifer, throws his head back. It feels nice, making him laugh. 

Lucifer drops questioning him and they just start chatting about different things. About living in LA, interesting people and situations they were in since coming to this city. Stiles learns that Lucifer actually works for the LAPD with a lovely detective Chloe Decker. As he talks about her Stiles wonders if the devil is aware of his own feeling toward the woman. He seems a bit… Oblivious.

Also, apparently nobody believes Luci when he says he's the devil, everyone takes him as some kind of nut job. It's funny, how many people have met the real king of hell and doesn't even know because they're too closed minded. 

Stiles doesn't really know how much time passes as they talk. His phone buzzes two times, but he doesn't reach for it, too engrossed with the conversation with Lucifer. 

As they muse about the cliches of religion the elevator door opens and Maze comes inside the penthouse. She's carrying a box of pizza. 

“Time to eat,” she says nodding at Stiles. 

“I'm not hungry,” he protests. 

“And I don't give a fuck. Eat or I'm going to make you.”

“But-”

Maze drops the box on the low table next to the couch and glares at him. Stiles glances at Lucifer, but the man only shrugs, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

“Okay, fine, chill,” Stiles sighs and reaches for the box. He isn't hungry at ll, even though he doesn't remember when was the last time he ate something. So maybe it's a good thing Maze brought food. 

“We need to fatten you up a little, darling,” Lucifer tell him. “You're all bone and skin.”

Stiles glares at them, but it does nothing. He's not surprised. 

After he's finished two slices of pizza, double cheese and double meat, he feels full, too full. Almost as if he is going to burst if he makes a sudden move. Stiles also became sleepy, his eyes are slowly becoming heavy, limbs as well. For a moment he wonders if Maze added some drugs to the pizza, but quickly dismisses the idea, thinking of how little sleep he had in the past… years. It's probably all catching up with him. 

“You should stay here and sleep,” Lucifer proposes softly. “You can take my bed, I will take the couch.”

“No, no, don't worry, I will go home and-”

“No. You are too tired, we all know this,” Maze interrupts him. “Just sleep here tonight.”

Stiles nods, not even thinking about how easy he is to persuade. 

“I don't have any clothes, though.”

“Don't worry about it, I will give you something,” Lucifer assures. 

Maze grabs the box with the rest of the pizza and carries it over to the bar. Stiles looks at Lucifer who waves at him and they both go to the devil's bedroom. It's spacious and decorated the same way as the room they just were in. His bed is huge, though. Could easily accommodate at least for people. 

“Are you sure I can take the bed?” Stiles asks as Lucifer rummages through his dresser. “The bed looks very comfortable… Not like the couch. I don't want make you sleep on an uncomfortable couch, Luci.”

“Don't worry, I slept in worse places,” Lucifer laughs. He takes out fancy looking sleeping pants and gray t-shirt. Stiles would prefer something with long sleeves, but he is not going to complain. “Besides, you deserve to sleep in my extra luxury bed. You will feel amazing, I promise.”

Lucifer is right. When he finały lays down on the bed after changing and saying goodnight to Luci and Maze, Stiles feels as if he's floating. The mattress is so freaking soft and so freaking comfortable… Stiles wants it. He is going to ask Lucifer where did he bought his bed and then he is probably going to spend at it a stupid amount of money, but whatever. As Lucifer said, he deserves to sleep in this kind of bed. 

Before he closes his eyes for the night he grabs his phone and reads the unread texts from Derek. 

**Derek [00:48 am] Peter came to me. He wanted to talk.**

**Derek [01:09 am] I didn't know you two were so close.**

**[03:06 am] Peter was there for me when I had no one else. He understood me.**

With a tired sigh Stiles places his phone on the nightstand and fluffs up one of the pillows. Then he finally closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep. 

Unfortunately, he has nightmares this night as well. At least it's not as bad. In his dream, his nightmare, he's back in the Argents basement, lying on the cold floor, his body aching. Erica and Boyd are there as well. But this time they're dead. Boyd is cut in the half while Erica has a bullet hole in her forehead. Her eyes are open, looking straight at Stiles. 

He's crying, fat tears running down his cheek and dropping on the floor where they mix with his blood. 

“They died because of you,” says a voice right behind him. Stiles shivers and tries to move away, but rough hands grab his shoulder and keep him in place. “You were too weak and they died. You killed them. You!”

Stiles starts chanting quiet, choked off ‘no, no, no’ over and over again. 

“You killed them!” is screamed into his ear. Now he's fighting to get away, screaming and kicking, but he's not strong enough. 

_He's never strong enough._

Suddenly he's thrown back in the real world, his heart still racing and tears spilling from his eyes. He realizes he can't move, that his shoulders are pinned down. Stiles screams bloody murder and trashes on the bed, not seeing who is holding him because of the tears. He's able to grab the arms pushing on his shoulder and he bucks his hips throwing the person on his to the side. Their position change and now he's on top. Stiles reaches down blindly and covers his attacker's throat with his hands. He starts squeezing, trying to defend himself. 

Then another person is grabbing him from behind. 

“Stiles stop, stop it!” that person screams. 

Stiles recognizes the voice, it's Maze, Maze is holding him. He starts slowly calming down. His heart is still racing, but he isn't crying anymore. Thanks to that he can see the person he was choking. And of course it's Lucifer. The devil is lying on his back with his head is up and he's looking at him with wide confused eyes. 

“Sorry,” Stiles whispers. “I'm sorry, I, I didn't-”

“It's okay,” Lucifer says. He sits up. “It's okay, darling, nothing happened. You're okay, you're fine.”

“Just breathe,” Maze murmurs quietly, slowly starting to move his body from one side to the other trying to calm him down. “Deep breath. That's it, good. You're doing good.”

Stiles wants to laugh hysterically, because he's doing everything but good. He feels as if his mind is about to shatter. His mind, his souls, his heart. He's so tired… 

“Shh,” Maze shushes him. “You're okay, Stiles. We're here with you.”

“I'm sorry,” he says again. “I'm so sorry, Lucifer, I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry.”

“You did not hurt me, darling,” Lucifer assures him. He grabs Stiles hands and brings them to his mouth, kissing his palms softly. “I'm fine.”

Stiles doesn't believe him. He hurts everyone, himself included. Of course he would hurt Devil, too. It's just what he does. 

Hurts everyone. 

Maze sighs softly and hugs him. Lucifer looks at her over Stiles’ shoulder and after few seconds he moves closer. He hugs Stiles too, grabs his head and softly places it on his shoulder. The devil starts humming and rubbing Stiles’ shoulders. It helps and soon enough the young man can breathe normally. 

Slowly, he's being lulled back into sleep by Maze and Lucifer. His last thought is him hoping they will scare away his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment with your thoughts. And let me know if there are any errors


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, I love reading them all. Love you guys and I hope you will like this chapter. Let me know!

Lucifer and Maze are still with Stiles in the bed when he wakes up. He's laying between them with his head on Lucifer's shoulder, one leg thrown over his, left arm over the devil's middle. Maze is spooning him from behind, which should send him into panic, but it only makes him feel calm that someone has his back. 

For a moment he just blinks and tries to regain full control of his mind and body. Only then he notices that Lucifer is awake and that Mazikeen is slowly tracing his scars on his left arm with her fingers. The scars on his arms aren't as ugly as on the rest of his body. They're flat and seemingly silver, starting on his biceps and curling down almost to his wrist. They were made by incredibly sharp blade that cut into him like a hot knife into butter. 

He's not sure if he should say something, he doesn't really want to talk right now. Stiles wants to stay in the bed with them for few more hours, doesn't want to go back to his empty apartment. He wants more of their safe touches. 

Thankfully Maze and Lucifer don't make him talk. They're all quiet, deep in their own thoughts. It's good. 

Small clock on the nightstand to Lucifer's right shows it is way past 11 am. Stiles sighs and rubs side of his face over Lucifer's naked chest. The man squeezes delicately his waist.

They lie like that for about half an hour before Maze speaks up, interrupting their peace. 

“Somebody's hurt you.” It's not a question. “Somebody's hurt you a lot.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs in response. 

“Would you tell me who?” 

“No, not yet, at least. Maybe someday… Why do you even care?” he asks and turns back slightly so that he can look at Maze. Her face is a blank mask. “We just met, you can't really be that strongly attached to me already.”

“Of course we can,” Lucifer snorts slightly. “We know enough about you, sparky, and that's enough. You're mine and we're yours.”

“I think I should be creeped out by this statement,” Stiles tells him. “Yet somehow I'm not.”

Lucifer laughs, his whole body vibrating with it. 

“Good,” the man says after a moment. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and then stretches his faintly aching body. Maze rubs against his back like a cat, a really dangerous cat. The only thing that is missing is her purring. 

They finally decide to get up after few more minutes of lying on the bed in complete silence. Stiles is first to move, his bladder suddenly full and demanding relief. When he comes back to Lucifer’s bedroom he sees that Maze isn’t there anymore, but Luci is. He’s sitting on the bed buttoning up black shirt. The man looks up at Stiles and smiles, his eyes bright.

Stiles wanders with his look all over Lucifer’s face and then down to his neck. He remember then that after he woke up from his nightmare he grabbed the man by his throat and actually choked him for a moment before Maze grabbed him and made him stop.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles pointing at Lucifer’s neck. It looks fine, with no marks whatsoever. That doesn’t mean it’s all fine.

“Don’t worry, darling. I don’t feel a thing.”

“But still… I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that.”

“It was my fault,” Lucifer shrugs. “I didn’t think and tried to wake you up, quite violently, now that I think of it. Shaking you wasn’t the smartest move. I should be the one apologizing.”

“What, no-”

“Let’s just decide that no one here needs to apologize, how about that, huh?” Maze interrupts Stiles as she wanders back into Lucifer’s bedroom.

The teenager glares at her for a split second before sighing and dropping the topic. He looks around searching for his clothes, suddenly feeling bad about his scars once again. He leaves the shirt and pants Lucifer gave him on himself, just adds his hoodie that covers his arms and makes him feel safer. Stiles also grabs his phone and checks if he has any text from Derek. He does.

**Derek [8:01 am] Would it be okay if I called you later today?**

Stiles’ heart skips a bit and his stomach clenches. Not in the bad way, though. He’s happy that Derek wants to talk to him, hear his annoying voice. He’s also happy Derek asked, not just called him out of nowhere. Stiles isn’t sure what he would do then. Maybe he would answer the call or maybe just looked at the screen of his phone and waited until Derek stopped calling.

**[12:16 am] Yes. Call me around 8**

He hides his phone inside his pant pocket and goes after Lucifer and Maze who walked out of the bedroom. Maze is gone again, but Lucifer is standing in front of his huge windows, looking out. He just stands there, looking and not moving. Stiles is sure he’s not even breathing. It makes him uneasy, because he doesn’t want to interrupt the man, but he also doesn’t want to stand in the middle of the penthouse like an idiot. Thankfully, before he can jump into a panic attack, Lucifer turn around and smiles.

He’s always smiling. Whenever Stiles looks at him, the man smiles at him.

“You should eat, darling,” the devil says. “Let me take you out for breakfast.”

“It’s after twelve, though.”

“A really late breakfast then.”

Stiles snorts, but nods and wonders if he should change into his clothes. But Lucifer’s pants are comfortable, a lot more than Stiles’ jeans. 

He must hesitate for longer than needed because Lucifer is suddenly moving towards him.

“Let’s go before you starve to death. You don’t need to change your clothes, if that’s what you’re thinking about.”

“Okay, then. Do we take Maze with us?” Stiles asks as they move to the elevator.

“No, she has some things to do. She did say she will find you later, though.”

They take Lucifer’s car. Stiles feels completely out of place in a such nice car, but Lucifer doesn’t even bash an eye at the contrast. 

“So, tell me, did you think about our offer?” Lucifer asks when they are sitting in a small, comfy café, eating waffles with a bunch of different fruits and whipped cream.

“A little. And I think I will take the job. But I will have to see first if I’ll be comfortable doing it. I don’t deal well with crowded places," Stiles explains.

“That’s okay. You can come one night, Maze will show you everything you need to know and then you can mingle around a little bit by yourself. We won't pressure you."

"Thanks."

"No need to thank us, darling."

Stiles still does it. Again and again. For the job, then breakfast and ride back to the Lux, where he takes his things and rides back to his apartment. He doesn't know what to do himself for the rest of the day. Watching a movie or reading doesn't sound interesting to him for now. Apartment is clean, no dishes to wash and no dirty clothes either.

He sits down on his couch and looks around for a moment before sighing and laying down. While staring up on the ceiling, Stiles thinks.

His life is... weird. Too weird sometimes. To be honest he's too young to live through so much shit. Werewolves, huters, demons, the devil. Bad people doing bad think not only to him, but to other people. No one deserves to go through all of it. 

Sometimes, really late at night after waking up from nightmares, Stiles wonders if he's done something bad in the previous life and is paying for it now. He also thinks about his mother's words, even his father's when he was still drinking, so much that he passed out on the couch or the dining table. They called him a little monster. A spaz that makes everyone's lives living hell. They wished he was a better son. Even Scott, his so called best friend, a brother, said at least one time called him an awful friend, no matter how hard he tried to be good.

For now Maze and Luci like him, but when will that change? When they will push him away? It's impossible to prevent, people just don't like him that much. At first, yes, but then they get to know him better and suddenly, he's the worst human ever.

Derek seemed to like him despite his rambling and quirks. 

But the left.

He's back now, though. And he was first to make the contact. Maybe they will be able to forget about their shitty past, move further into the better future. Dealing with all of this together could be better than anything.

Stiles grabs his phone and checks the time. Too early for Derek to called him. Suddenly, he regrets telling Derek to call him around 8. Waiting this long sucks. Yes, he could text Derek and tell him to call earlier, but Stiles doesn't want to bother Derek. The werewolf can be doing something important. He also might be with somebody. 

He will just wait patiently. 

No, he can't just sit around waiting and do nothing. 

Stiles decides to go for a walk and try to find a bookstore. He knows there are few somewhere near his apartment, but isn't sure where exactly. Quick search through the Internet teaches him there is one right around the corner. 

As he stands before the bookstore, Stiles wonders if the probability of being killed is worth of going inside. The place looks old and dirty, weirdly out of place. It kinda looks like a place where shady people meet and make shady deals.

There's a really big chance he might walk in on some drug dealers selling stuff inside. But he will never know if he doesn't go inside.

Turns out there is no drug dealer or serial killers inside. Instead, he finds there books, mountains of books, piled one on another on the floor, bookshelves, tables. There are also dark, dirty ceramic figurines, paintings. It all has a dark aura to it, even windows are tinted. 

The place is empty apart from a young man behind a counter on the far end of the bookstore. He looks up from his phone, but after seeing who came in goes back to looking down. 

Stiles starts looking around, searching for something interesting. The books are mostly old and worn out, clearly already read by lots of people. But it only makes them better, it tells Stiles they're worthy of interest. Some of them have even notes inside. 

For a moment Stiles wonders if the bookstore is normal. It's cliche, really, an old looking shop filled with old books, shady as hell. Something taken out from a movie. But it matches, though. Especially when Stiles realizes most of the books are about magic, supernatural creatures, mythology. He feels kind of stupid for not realizing this earlier. 

He spends almost two hours walking around and looking at old books. He's chosen thirteen books, including six big volumes about history of creatures, written by an author named Allasaph. 

The young man behind the counter looks amused when Stiles places the book one by one before him.

"A fan of this kind of books?" he muses. He has a nice, soft voice.

"You could say that," Stiles shrugs and takes out his wallet. 

The man raises one eyebrow and then flashes his eyes. They turn from blue to gold.

"And what would you do if I wasn't in the known?" Stiles asks him, because, really. It's stupid for that man to just assume Stiles knows about supernatural.

"I would deal somehow with it. But I was sure you know."

"How?"

"Well, for one, those books. And second, I can smell it on you."

Stiles frowns.

"Smell it on me?"

"Yeah. You smell like magic."

"But I don't have magic."

"You sure about that?"

Deaton once said he has a spark. Just once, when Stiles had to deal with mountain ash. After that no one mentioned it. Even Stiles forgot about it. 

But then, when Maze first met him, she asked what he was. Not who.

"Still sure about not being magical?" the man asks with a smirk.

"Just tell me how much I have to pay."

"Okay, okay, calm down."

Stiles already makes plans for the next trip here to find books about magic only.

"Two hundred and ten," the young man says. He takes the money after Stiles takes them out of his wallet. "I could find for you something about magic for beginners, if you want to."

Stiles nods slowly.

"Yeah, that would be great. When should I come for them?"

"Tomorrow, if you have time."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'm Marcel, by the way."

"Stiles."

"Nice to meet you, Stiles. Are you new in town?"

"Yes. Kind of just moved in."

"Well, I hope you will like it here. Do you need anything?" Marcel asks. 

Stiles shakes his head.

"No, but thank you."

"No problem, man. If you ever need anything, I'm here almost all the time, you can just ask. And if you want to meet my alpha, I can ask her for the meeting."

"Maybe someday, not now, though. I'm okay. Thank you, again."

Marcel smiles, all white teeth and shiny eyes.

Stiles takes the books and slowly makes his way back to his apartment. It isn't easy, with all the books he has. 

When he's finally back, Marcel is out of his head immediately. He focuses solely on the books, which he puts down on the floor of his living room. 

He never had an access to this much information about supernatural. The books are filled with histories, roots and first noted appearances. It's a lot. Stiles starts writing down every important thing that he think might help him in the future. For now he focuses mostly on werewolves. Best way to kill and tame them, but also ways to protect them. He's glad that these books have two sides, not only one that tells people werewolves and all other creatures are monsters.

Stiles gets lost in words, he soaks them up, tries to remember it all. He ignores the passing time until his phone suddenly rings, making him jump and his heart pound. Stiles forgot that Derek would be calling him. Shit.

Scrambling to get his phone Stiles almost hits his head on the edge of the coffee table. Thankfully he misses by few millimeters.

"Halo?" he answers breathless.

"Am I interrupting something?" asks Derek after few seconds of silence. His voice is unsure, but still soft, the roughness Stiles remembers is gone. It feels good to hear his Sourwolf.

"No, no, no interrupting. I'm good. Sorry."

Derek chuckles. The sound of it makes Stiles stomach flip. He sits on the floor with his back touching the couch. 

"Hi, Stiles," Derek says.

"Hi, Derek. How are you?"

"I'm... good isn't the best thing to say, but I'm better than I was."

"Leaving did good for you, huh?"

"Yeah," Derek sighs. Stiles can hear some shuffling in the background. "It helped."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay," Derek interrupts him. "You have right to be mad at me for how long you want to. After all, I did left without saying anything."

"I thought you were dead, you know. For a long time I was sure you're dead. Your phone was off, no one heard from you. Even Cora. We all thought you would be with her."

"I was. For a while. But then I needed to get away from there. I had to get better on my own."

"I understand," Stiles assures him. And that's true, he does understand, somehow. "I still wish you did things differently, at least a bit, but... It's all fine now."

"It's really not," the werewolf murmurs softly. "But I don't want to argue."

Stiles laughs.

"Well then, good, because you would lose."

"Probably, yes."

Stiles smiles to himself, looking down at his free hand. He feels good, happy almost, talking to Derek like that. 

"Tell me what you did after leaving."

"Are you sure?" Derek asks. "It's kind of a long story, I don't want to bore you to death."

"Go on, big guy. Tell me a story."

Derek laughs and then starts talking. Stiles listens with a smile on his face the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles is still on the phone with Derek when Maze lets herself in his apartment. He's sure he closed all lock, so she must've picked them up. Hopefully, she didn't just destroyed them.

"-and then she told me to go away if I don't get her the muffin she wanted, even threw my bag outside," Derek laughs as he tells Stiles about an alpha that took him in for a few weeks when he was driving around the country.

"She sounds like an awesome woman. How old is she, again?" Stiles asks. He nods at Maze, who comes inside the living room and starts looking around the books on the floor.

"Forty-two."

Stiles snorts. 

"Yeah, definitely a good woman."

Maze sits down next to him and looks at Stiles with a small frown on her pretty face.

"Hey, Derek, I might have to go," Stiles says even though he really doesn't want to stop talking to the man. "A friend just came in and she clearly wants to talk."

"Oh, okay," Derek says, his voice kind of weird. Stiles can't tell why, though. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Goodbye, Stiles."

"Bye, sourwolf."

Stiles hangs up and places his phone on the floor.

"What's up, Maze?" he asks the demon.

"I don't know," she answers. "I got into an argument with my roommate."

"Lucifer?"

"No. I don't live with him anymore. I share a house with Chloe. The detective-"

"-that Lucifer likes."

"Yeah. She's angry at me because I gave her daughter a chocolate cake."

Stiles tries really hard not to laugh at that. Mazikeen is pouting and looking miserable, laughing at that would be awful.

"Well... did Chloe tell you her daughter couldn't have that cake?" he asks instead, wanting to understand everything.

"...Maybe."

"Then you shouldn't have given her the cake. Chloe is her mother, you can't just go and say fuck that and do things against her wishes."

Maze rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, roll your eyes, maybe you find brain somewhere back there," Stiles snorts and then freezes, shocked by his boldness. He used to be a sarcastic asshole, always joking, trying to find funny sides of every story and situations. After what happened to him Stiles never thought he would go back to being like that.

"If any other human would speak to me like that, I would rip their skin off," Maze informs him, but her voice isn't harsh. Instead, she sounds kind of fond. Stiles is also pretty sure her lips twitched a little.

"Well apparently I'm your favourite."

"Yes, you are."

Maze takes off her leather jacket and throws it on top of the couch.

"So," she turns her whole body towards him, "who were you talking with?"

"An old friend. I knew him few years back. We just got into contact again."

"Someone good?"

"Yeah. Well, at least he's trying to be good. He's definitely better than he was few years ago."

"Were you close?"

"Kind of," he sighs. "We've spent a long time together looking for our missing friends. Yeah... we were close."

"What about your other friends?" Maze asks.

Stiles thinks about Scott, his ex best friend, his brother. They were close as kids. Most people think their fall out started after Scott was bitten and met Allison, but that's not true. They had problems months before that. Scott started ignoring him, doing stuff without him. Stiles knows it sounds selfish and stupid, but it felt awful when Scott started saying no to their gaming nights and study sessions after school. To this day Stiles doesn't know what the other teen was doing at that time. 

Then Scott was bitten. Because of Stiles, who dragged him to the preserve in the middle of the night to look for a dead body. Scott became a werewolf, got himself a girlfriend and new friends. He began leaving Stiles behind more and more until he didn't even bother talking to Stiles unless he needed something. 

Scott didn't listen to him whenever Stiles tried to help him. He never, never listened. What a ignorant jerk. Scott replaced Stiles with Isaac. Abused, touch starved Isaac, who wanted to belong so badly he attached himself to first person who showed interest in him. Stiles should be mad at Isaac for taking his best friend, but he can't. It's not Isaac's fault.

Stiles wasn't alone in the basement of the Argent's house. He was locked there with Boyd and Erica. They saw everything. How he was beaten, humiliated, raped. They witnessed everything, but when he saw them months later when they came back to Beacon Hills, they looked at him as if they didn't remember. Stiles wasn't sure if he was relieved that they decided to not try and talk to him about it, or if he should be angry at them. 

Finally, he decided to just... let it go. Tried to forget they were with him that night.

Allison was off his radar for a long time. Her last name made him shiver and go straight into panic attack whenever he even thought about her. 

Stiles gave up on loving Lydia, too tired of her ignoring him and putting him down. Her love was Jackson, and that wouldn't change. Ever. Even after Jackson left to London, she still was in love in him, never even looking at Stiles. 

What was quite pathetic was the fact Stiles had only one friend, Peter. A man old enough to be his father. But Peter was there for him whenever Stiles needed him, so he never complained.

Going back to reality, Stiles shrugs, glancing at Maze for a split second.

"No other good friends other than Peter."

"That's sad, but whatever. After all, my only friend is Lucifer."

"Yeah, that's worse."

"I know. Now, tell me what's up with all the book around us."

Stiles explains how he found the bookstore around the corner from his apartment. He tells her about Marcel and his apparent magic.

"I knew you weren't fully human," Mazikeen says, smug.

"And I didn't. I mean, yeah, once a guy told I'm a spark, but I can't do anything, really. I totally forgot about what he told me."

"But now you remember and know. And you found a place where you can find some stuff about magic, so you can learn. You do want to learn magic, right?"

"Of course I want to," Stiles snorts. "I want to learn everything I can to be able to protect myself and my family and friends."

Maze hums.

"I can teach you some fighting skills if you want to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not. I know how to kick some asses, you can know too."

"That would be... really awesome, Maze."

They set a date when Maze will start teaching him how to fight. They also decide that Stiles will come the next night to the Lux for his first day of work. Just a test drive to see if he can do it.

"Wear something nice, good clothes," Maze tells him before leaving.

"But I don't have good clothes for a nightclub."

"Then buy something. In Black. And something red, the color suits you," she says. "Do you need money?"

Stiles thinks about the red bag filled with money in the back of his closet.

"No, I'm good."

Maze smirks and then comes closer to him and kisses him on the forehead. It feels nice. Stiles wants to grab and hug her, but resists the urge.

"See you later, Stiles."

"Bye, Maze."

After the demon leaves Stiles closes all the locks and wanders for a while in his living room, trying to clean up the books lying around on the floor. He organizes them, makes a mental list of what to continue to read tomorrow and what to do with all of the informations he will learn. It takes him less than half an hour to clean up everything and then he's sitting on the couch, writing in black and red netbooks, just like Linda told him to do. It helps a lot, he realizes. Transferring memories from his head to paper.

That night Stiles sleeps without nightmares.

The next day after waking up at ten Stiles gets ready, sends Derek a short text telling him to have a good day, and then rides to the nearest shopping mall. Even though it's not even the middle of the day, the place is crowded. Mostly with young girls with their faces glued to their phones. 

For a long moment Stiles is confused and lost, just walking around and trying to find a good shop with good clothes in quite small prices. Sure, he has money thanks to Peter, but old habits don't die that easily. He's not used to having that much cash with him. 

It takes him longer than he would like to find a shop good enough. It takes him even more time to find clothes he's quite okay with wearing. In the end he settles down on couple of black button-down shirts and two pair of black jeans, that are just a touch shy of being too tight. Stiles also buys a red bow, that makes him think of Doctor Who. All in all, black and red, just like Maze wanted. He thinks she will be happy with what he bought.

On his way back home Stiles stops by the bookstore for the books Marcel promised him. The young man smiles at him when Stiles comes inside and places down his phone.

"Welcome back," Marcel says. "Back for more books?"

"Yeah."

"I found the ones I promised." 

Marcel places a big box filled with books on the counter. Stiles reaches for them immediately and starts browsing through.

"I hope you know what're you doing," Marcel snorts and places his elbows on the counter.

"Nope," Stiles tells him with a shrug. 

"At least you're honest, I guess."

Stiles looks at him for a second with raised eyebrows and then goes back to the books. They all look as if they'll fall apart at the lightest touch. Some of them are even hand written with leather covers that have runes carved into them.

"How much for all of them?" 

Marcel says the price and Stiles pays without even thinking about the high price. He will have to call to Peter and thank him again about the money. He has to call Peter and his father, period. 

A little bit later, back in his apartment, Stiles places the books in the living room and clothes in his bedroom. Then he grabs his phone and calls Peter.

"Hello, Stiles," Peter purrs after picking up. 

"Hi, creeper."

Peter huffs.

"How are you?" 

"Fine," Stiles answers as he makes his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of soda. "How about you? I know you went to see Derek. How did that go?"

"It went... better than anticipated. I'm alive and breathing, so that's a win-win."

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"But it was good?"

"Yes, Stiles. It was good. We also settled for another meeting. This time somewhere more public."

Good choice. This way there will be less chances they'll try to kill each others in public with other people around.

"Do you feel better after talking to Derek?" he asks.

"Yes,"Peter answers immediately. "I definitely do."

Stiles is glad. He hopes Derek and Peter will be able to look past their differences and their shitty decisions in the past and move forward. He tells that to Peter before starting to thank him for the money. Peter calls him an idiot and tells him to stop that nonsense. Stiles does. Then he wonders if he should tell Peter about the Lux, Lucifer and Maze, but decides against it. Not yet.

The call is ended with a promise from Peter to feed Stiles' father with more rabbit food. 

The rest of his free time Sitles spends by sitting on the floor in the living room and reading old books about magic. 

Stiles already knew that there is more than just one kind of magic. He also knows there are the bad and good sides of it. The first one is something he doesn't want to even touch, too afraid of what he might do. 

The books are filled with warnings and stories of people who'd got too greedy with magic. They all tell you that becoming strong and powerful might be tempting enough to reach for the more advanced magic right from the start or to grab information about dark magic. Which, is stupidly easier than the good kind of magic. Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes when he realizes that.

Stiles writes down every important information he think might help him connect with the magic apparently he has. His spark. Mostly it just tells him to believe. Focus and believe so much that what he wants will happen. It sounds... dangerous. Stiles starts thinking that maybe he should give up and don't even start going deeper into all of this, but in the end decides to stop being such a suck up. He has to at least get enough power or knowledge about being a spark to not hurt anyone.

Thankfully Stiles' set up an alarm on his phone. Otherwise he would completely forget about his first day at work.

After putting on his new clothes Stiles stands before a body-length mirror he usually ignores and looks at himself. It's not a perfect sight; obviously too skinny from not eating, bags underneath his eyes, cheeks sunken in and lips dry. The clothes on him are nice, though, make him looks more confident than he actually is. 

Wanting an opinion, Stiles decides to send a photo to Derek and ask him if he looks good enough. He doesn't really tries, just takes one pic of his reflection and sends it with a question.

Derek answers not even a minute later.

**Derek [08:23 pm] You look really handsome. The clothes suit you.**

**[08:23 pm] Thanks. I just wasn't sure and wanted to ask someone.**

**Derek [08:24 pm] Trust me, you're better than good.**

Stiles actually smiles at that.

**[08:25 pm] Can I get a pic in return?**

He's curious, so what. His dad told him Derek looked good, better than ever. Stiles wants to know just how much he's changed. 

And maybe, just maybe, he just wants a picture of Derek.

The next text comes two minutes later, right after Stiles starts to regret his question. He breathes out a sigh of relief and opens their conversation.

Derek looks actually a lot better and it makes Stiles very insecure. He's still handsome as hell, eyes perfect and bright, eyebrows bushy. He used to have a stubble, but that turned into a nicely groomed beard. Stiles wants to pet it. He's smiling, not just a slight smirk or something, but full blown smile that makes him look extremely happy. Stiles wonders who or what made him smile like that. 

Stiles notices also the fact that Derek's not wearing tight clothes like he used to. Just a pair of worn out jeans and black loose henley. He's not wearing shoes or even socks.

Stiles probably spends too many time just staring at the picture, not even really thinking, just looking. As if he tried to memories every detail. And he is.

**[08:39 pm] You look awesome.**

Instead of an answer Stiles gets a call from Derek.

"Hi," he says and starts slowly walking around.

"Hi, Stiles," Derek chuckles. "I'm glad you think I look awesome."

"Just saying the truth."

"Like I said... I'm glad. So, tell me what're you up to. Going out?"

"Kind of," Stiles says and gringes at how dumb he sound.

"Okay." Thankfully Derek doesn't asks more about that. Stiles wants to keep it for himself, just for a few more moments. 

"What are _you_ doing, though?" Stiles asks.

"Packing up last of my things in the loft."

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Unfortunately, no," Derek laughs. "I'm boring like that."

"Nah, you're not boring."

They chat like that for the next half an hour. Just stupid irrelevant things. Derek asks him to describe his apartment and Stiles does, room by room. 

"Maybe I should just send you pictures?" he muses. "My talking must annoy you."

"No, I like hearing you talk," Derek says, not even knowing what it does to Stiles. 

"Thank you."

For a moment they're quiet. Stiles can hear Derek breathing and soft jazz music in the background. Another thing that makes him and Lucifer so similar.

"I have to go," Stiles finally says.

"Okay. Call me later? Or tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely. Bye, Derek."

"Bye, Stiles." Derek's voice is soft. It makes Stiles hate himself for hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP
> 
> So I have dilemma, I'm not sure what to post next. I have two chapters and I'm not sure which should go first. 1, Stiles' first day working at Lux, so basically follow if this chapter. 2, Derek meeting with the pack from BH, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, etc. It's before he talks to Stiles in this chapter. Not mentioned because of reasons. So what do you think, what should I post first? Let me know. Also let me know what you think about this chapter. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the thing. My computer crashed and died. Because of that everything that was on it is now... gone. And I mean everything. My already almost fully written chapters of stories, pictures, videos, my precious memes. Fucking EVERYTHING. And I don't know why the hell my computer died, because it was quite new, nothing had was happening with it. It just decided to die in me. Which, RUDE.
> 
> Anyway, I tried to rewrite this chapter few times but with all tries it's the only one I like decently. Sorry if it sucks.

The first thing Derek does when Scott and his pack come to him is to punch McCall. His nose breaks with a satisfying crunch. Derek smirks and shakes his hand, ignoring Allison's yell and Scott's blood spilling onto the floor of his loft. 

"What the hell, Derek?" Lydia asks pissed. She stands right behind Scott and Allison, glaring at Derek. She looks just the same as few years back when Derek left. Designer clothes, high heels, perfect hairstyle. "Why did you punch him?"

"He deserved it," Derek shrugs in response. 

"For what?"

Derek shakes his head, baffled by her ignorance and looks over her shoulder at Isaac, Boyd and Erica. They're standing slightly back, right by the big metal doo, the three of them looking uncertain. Derek notices how none of them look at Scott still bleeding and moaning on the floor. Not even Isaac, who should be right there with Allison next to her boyfriend, helping her with Scott. Things must've change a lot between them since Derek's left. He's not exactly surprised, he was gone years after all, a lot has happened in his life, so why wouldn't anything happened in theirs?

"What do you want?" Derek asks looking back at Scott. The young werewolf stopped bleeding, but he's still sitting on the floor with hands covering his nose.

"We came to see you," Allison says flustered. "We thought it would be nice to catch up. None of us expected you attacking us like a lunatic!"

"I did," Erica mutters softly, but the two human girls and Scott seem have not heard her. Derek does and he smirks, glancing at her for a split second.

"I didn't do anything to you, Derek, what the hell?" Scott growls out.

Derek doesn't say anything, just looks at him unimpressed. Scott slowly raises up and wipes off the blood on his shirt. 

"It was a bad idea," he murmurs. Allison, completely agreeing with her boyfriend, nods and glares at Derek. "We should leave. Maybe come back later... When you're in a better mood. Come on, let's go."

Scott turns around and moves towards the door. Allison and Lydia go right after him, but Isaac, Boyd and Erica stay in their places, not even looking at their packmate. Scott notices and frowns at them.

"Come on, guys. We're leaving. Derek obviously doesn't want us here."

"They can stay," Derek says before anyone can move. Scott looks back at him with a sneer.

"Oh, they can, but we don't?" 

Derek just shrugs.

"Whatever," Scott snorts and quickly leaves, dragging Allison with him by hand.

The three of them leave. Derek makes sure to focus on hearing as they get inside someone's car and drive off before looking at his ex betas. He raises one eyebrow expectantly.

"We're sorry," is the first thing Isaac says. "We want to apologize."

Derek thinks for a moment, about what happened between all of them. He actually talked with his therapist a lot about his time being an alpha.

"I know... I know I wasn't a good alpha," Derek sighs finally, "but I didn't deserve to be abandoned by my betas."

"I know. They know! We were all fucked up, Derek. You know this." The young wolf takes few steps towards Derek. Erica behind him makes a moves as if to grab Isaac and tug him back. "That's why you left! You and Stiles! You both left and we were left here alone without any help."

"Isaac..." Boyd murmurs while Erica whines lowly. Derek glances at her, but then focuses again on Isaac.

"No! Derek I know we hurt you, but you hurt us, too! We all hurt each other! And I wish I could go back in time," Isaac sobs out, making Derek freeze in shock. "I wish I could have done thing better or, or just beg you to take me away with you. I'm sorry, I really am, Derek, please, believe me."

Without thinking Derek is in front of Isaac in a split second, before he can even think. He hugs the younger man, gathers him into his arms and almost crushes him with the force of his arms around his body. Isaac crumbles under his touch, starts sobbing and trembling. Derek's wolf whines at that, part of him still thinking fondly about his ex beta. 

Isaac is right, they all made bad decisions. None of them are innocent. Shit happens, just like Stiles used to say whenever he's done something wrong. They can go past that, though. They can all get better together. Not forget, just learn to live with their past decisions.

Derek isn't sure how long they stay like that; standing and clutching each other, Isaac crying and Derek trying to calm him down. Isaac does stop sobbing after some time and moves back so that he can wipe his eyes and cheeks clean.

"Sorry for crying," he mumbles.

"It's okay. Seems like you needed that."

Isaac snorts and nods.

"Yeah, probably. I don't even know when was the last time I cried," he confesses.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Derek cups the side of Isaac's neck and squeezes softly.

"I'm sorry," Isaac says again.

"I know."

They're quiet for a moment, Derek just looking at Isaac as the boy tries to go back to his calm self.

"We're sorry, too, Derek," says Boyd quietly. Derek glances at him and sees as he and Erica slowly move closer.

Hale sighs and rubs his face with both hands. He feels like he's too old for this shit, too old and too tired. He just wants to have a nice peaceful rest of his life. His therapist told him to settle down and start from beginning. That's what he needs.

"Listen, let's just... move pass all of that," he proposes softly. "Not forget, but learn from it how to be better towards each other. How about that?"

Erica nods quickly and _throws_ herself at Derek. He catches her, but the force of her hug makes him topple over. As they end up on the floor Erica starts nuzzling his neck and purring softly. For a moment Derek doesn't know what to do, but finally hugs Erica and then rubs her back. Isaac and Boyd stand over them, Isaac smiling shyly and Boyd looking unsure.

"Come on, join in," Derek tells them with a fond sigh. Isaac is next to him in a split second. Boyd joins in after another short moment. 

They stay like that, on the floor, Erica on Derek, Boyd and Isaac by their sides, hugging close. Derek's wolf is content, rolling around and purring, happy to be back with his betas. Well, _ex_ betas. He's not an alpha anymore.

"We still need to talk," Derek murmurs after some time.

"We know," Boyd whispers. "Let's do this now. The sooner the better."

"Okay. Let's get up, then. Are you guys hungry?"

They all nod in agreement. In silence Derek's ex packmates get up from him and patiently wait till he stands up as well. The werewolf knows he doesn't have enough food to feed them all, so grabs his phone and makes a quick call to order pizza and some chicken wings, remembering Erica likes them. The she-wolf smiles brightly at that, a slight blush on her cheeks.

After hanging up Derek sits down on the old couch he pushed to the corner of his loft, Erica, Boyd and Isaac following him. It's awkward a little bit, the three werewolves having to squeeze together on one side of the couch to leave enough room for Derek. They obviously don't want to come too close to him without his permission. Derek appraciet it a lot.

"So..." Derek begins with a deep sigh. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing much," Erica shrugs. "It's been quite boring lately. We're all just... hanging around together. The three of us," she specifies.

"What about college?"

"We're not going."

"What, why?"

"I don't have money," Isaac says with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal, but Derek can tell he's uncomfortable. 

"And we don't want to go to college without him," Boyd explains making Isaac roll his eyes.

"And I told them to go, but they don't want to listen to me."

"We don't need a college degree to get a job."

"Well, actually-"

Derek listens to them arguing, fondly, remembering how good was to have them at his side. They were his betas. His pack, family. He was just too stupid to keep it and not throw it away.

He threw all of it away. Now he can just hope not everything's lost.

After some time three of his ex betas realize he's quietly watching to them while they argue. 

"Sorry," Erica says sheepishly.

Derek shrugs.

"It's okay."

"Where were you?" she asks. "After you left."

Derek jumps into answering honestly and telling them all about his journeys. They listen, clearly curious and happy to hear him talking. Boyd is quiet, Isaac is too. Erica asks questions for more informations, slowly inching closer to him until she's just plastered to his side with her head on Derek's shoulder. It's nice, Derek scratches her head while she holds onto the front of his shirt. When they hear an elevator coming up and smell the food Derek ordered none of them want to get up from the couch and get it. Definitely not Erica, who clutches Derek's shirt even tighter between her fingers and growls softly. Finally after there's a knock on the metal door Boyd sighs and stands up. Derek smiles at him sheepishly. 

“My wallet is inside my jacket,” he says and points to his leather jacket hanging on the back of the chair.

Boyd collects the food and pays the delivery boy.

Erica still doesn’t leave his side even now with the food laid out before them. She grabs one slice of the pizza and eats it quickly, crumbles falling onto Derek's shirt. He ignores it, too happy to have them all so close. It is kind of awkward eating chicken wings like that, though.

They continue talking. Derek finishes his story and then asks them about their lives. Like they already said after Derek and Stiles left most of their times they've spent together. Just the three of them despite being in the pack.

“We're kind of a pack inside a pack,” Isaac shrugs as he says it.

He explains how they tried making plans with Scott, but he always cancelled because of Allison. With Lydia they didn't even talk. She always ignored them or just look at them as if they were below her.

“She's a bitch and I hate her,” Erica grumbles. “I can't believe Stiles used to be in love with her.”

That makes them all think about the teenager that used to be loud and sarcastic. He's not like that, not anymore. Derek could almost feel how much he's changed just through the phone while talking. It makes him sad and angry at the same time just thinking about how Stiles had to go through so much shit to become like this.

“I miss Stiles,” says Isaac. Derek looks at him. The boy has his eyes closed. “We all do.”

Boyd hums in agreement. Erica trembles a little, so Derek places a hand on the back of her neck and tries to soothe her.

Maybe he could talk Stiles into having a conversation with the three of them. Derek would never make him do it, though. Just gave him a suggestion. It could help, all of them. Talking it out. Just like his therapist always told him to do.

He will ask him the next time they're talking over the phone.

“Do you have any plans for later?” Derek questions the three young betas. “Places to be?”

“No. Nothing,” Erica tells him with a shrug. 

“If you want to, you can stay here. Who could put on a movie or something.”

“Like… a pack night?” Isaac asks, his voice dripping with uncertainty.

Derek smiles at him and nods. 

“Yeah. Like a pack night.”

The three beautiful smiles he receives in response make his wolf purr in delight and curl up inside his mind. 

It's quiet, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Comment, suggestions, even the hate, gimme all of it


	11. Chapter 11

When Maze sees Stiles she grins sharply. 

“You look nice. Ready to be eaten.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Stifles stutters out stupidly. He looks around and sees at least six other people eyeing him. Ignoring them, he looks back at Maze and asks what to do now. 

She shows him how to log into their system with his unique code. Then Maze starts walking him around introducing him to the rest of the staff. All of them are young and smiling, greeting him happily and promising him the best time of his life in this job. 

“Lucifer's out with Decker, but should be back soon enough,” Maze tells him as they stand behind the bar. “So, before you go out there, do you want something to drink?”

“Water with ice would be nice.”

“Want a lemon and mint with it?”

“Sure.”

He quickly drinks few sips and hides the glass under the bar. He tells the bartender, Josh, it's his. The guy just nods and goes back to making a drink for a pretty blonde behind the bar.

Stiles takes a deep breath and tells himself he's got this. 

The Lux is full, people are dancing, laughing and drinking. Some of them look at him when he slowly walks by them, but thankfully no one tries talking to him. 

For the first two hours of work Stiles doesn't see anything even a little suspicious. The most disturbing thing he's seen was a couple grinding on one of the couches. He asks Maze if he should stop them or simply throw them out, but she shrugs.

“As long as there are no genitals on the display they're can do whatever they want.” 

He goes back onto the floor and continues to observe people. One girl comes up to him and asks for a dance, but he gently tells her no. She pouts and leaves with an angry ‘fine’.

His head starts hurting around the fourth hour of work. Maybe it's caused by music or just too many people around him. Stiles is not sure. He ignores the dull pain though and carries on observing the people. 

The couple that's been humping on one of the couches is no longer doing that, but they are still in each other's space, face's only centimeters apart. It seems they don't have problems with PDA. The pair actually reminds Stiles of Scott and Allison. With them it didn't take long before they were all over each other whenever they could. In public, in private. Always with each other, kissing, having sex, ignoring other people.

Stiles looks away from the couple and pushes away memories of his ex best friend and his girlfriend. Taking a deep breath he slowly makes his way back to the bar for something to drink. Josh, one of the bartender, a tall young man with dark blue eyes, brown hair and friendly smile, comes up to him. He's drying glasses which were just cleaned.

"What's up, Stiles? How's it going for you?" he asks and Stiles shrugs with one arm.

"Okay. Kind of boring, to be honest."

"Yeah, true, man. I would be surprised if anything happened today. We did have some problems with dealers getting inside and selling stuff to drunk people, but not _that_ often, you know?"

Stiles nods. He's honestly relieved it's quite peaceful tonight inside the club. He isn't fully sure if he's ready for any kind of confrontations with bad guys. Maybe after Maze teaches him some fighting skills.

"So, how did you land this job?" Josh asks him taking another glass without looking away from Stiles.

"Maze. She bullied me into it."

Josh laughs.

"Yeah, that sounds exactly like her."

Stiles asks for more water with ice and continues chatting with Josh for few minutes. Maze sees him from the other end of the bar, but she just grins at him and winks before going back to making drinks for customers. Lucifer's still not back, even though Maze told him he will. He's not worried though. Simply believes Luci can take care of himself without any problems.

Soon enough people start exiting the club. The music turns to the soft jazz. Stiles makes three more trips around the Lux. He also goes inside bathrooms to make sure no one's there lying unconscious or just stupidly drunk. When the bar calls for last orders Maze waves for him to come up to her. He does, taking off the bow tie, stuffing it into the back pocket of his pants and unbuttons top of his shirt.

"Come on, your job is done. Mine too," she says and tells him to log off. He does and then says goodbye to Josh and others.

"Where are we going?" he asks as Maze leads him to the exit.

"To my place. If you're not too tired."

"I'm good."

"Perfect. We're going to mine to watch some stupid TV show and eat ice cream with tequila."

"You do remember I'm not 21, right?"

"Yeah."

"You just don't care."

"Yeah."

Stiles snorts.

They take his jeep, even though Maze grumbles about it being a death trap. Stiles ignores her and softly caresses the steering wheel of his baby.

"Will the detective be there? The famous Chloe Decker?" Stiles asks after Maze gave him the address he has to drive to.

"I don't know," she says. "If she's not there'll be probably Dan, her ex."

"She lives with her ex?"

"No, they have a kid together, so he comes to us to take care of her sometimes. She's okay. Her name's Trixie,” Maze explains.

"That's a hooker’s name."

Maze snort out a loud laugh and shakes her head fondly looking at Stiles. He's not sure why, but doesn't really care, he's just happy that Maze is happy.

After Stiles parks his jeep next to a nice looking house, they get out and slowly make their way to the front door.

"Do you think you'll have some clothes for me?" Stiles asks.

"Probably," Maze tells him with a shrug.

She opens the door without even bothering reaching for keys, which is for Stiles kind of disturbing. The door is open, in the middle of the night. Definitely not safe.

The lights inside are on, the same with the big flat TV screen. On the couch in front of it sit two people. One's a man, dark hair, light eyes, a frown on his face as he turns towards them. Next to him sits a small girl, a mini female copy of the man. Trixie and Dan, Stiles' minds supplies.

"Hello, Dan," Maze says with a light sneer in her voice. She obviously doesn't like him much. 

"Maze!" Trixie squeels happily and gets of the couch to run up to the demon. She grabs Maze around her hips and grins up at her.

The demon actually smiles at the child before winking and patting her head.

"Offspring, I want you to meet my friend," Mazikeen says and nods at Stiles. He waves a little at the small girl. 

"Hi," Trixie smiles at him after backing of Maze and standing before him. "I'm Trixie!"

"Hello. My name's Stiles."

"Really? Cool name!"

She is just adorable, Stiles decides. If she doesn't turn out to be a spoiled kid, he's sure they will get along without problems.

"Maze," Dan begins and stands up from the couch after muting the TV, "I thought Chloe talked with you about bringing here your... friends."

"She did," Mazikeen rolls her eyes. "Stiles isn't _that_ kind of a friend, though, so piss off."

Dan glared at her. He then looks at Stiles, who raises his eyebrows.

"How old are you, kid?"

"Old enough," Stiles says slowly and quietly. Dan is... intense. The younger man doesn't like it, isn't okay with it. Thankfully Maze sees how Stiles begins to inch backward, away from Dan and this situation.

"You can go, Dan," she says. "I will put Trixie to bed."

Dan scowls, but doesn't argue. Trixie doesn't pout about her father leaving, which makes Stiles sad. Clearly, they don't have a great relationship. She's seems used to her father leaving. Trixie watches as her father gathers his things and then hugs him tightly for a brief moment.

"See you later, monkey. Be good for your mommy when she's back," Dan says and kisses the top of his daughter head. He leaves with a glare in Maze and Stiles' direction.

Stiles shakes himself off when he's sure Dan is gone. Maze glances at him with a worried frown, but thankfully doesn't say anything.

"Are you really going to make me go to sleep?" asks Trixie in a small voice. 

Stiles looks down at her and sees the way the little girl pleads with her eyes wide open and bottom lip stuck out. He knows it's just an act. Maze definitely knows that too. The demon winks at the child and grins. It's all it takes to make Trixie smile widely again.

"Cool!"

Trixie runs back over to the couch and jumps on it happily.

"I'm going to find some clothes for you," Maze tells Stiles.

Stiles nods and watches as Maze disappears through one of the door on the other end of the house. He starts looking around, but stops when he glances at Trixie and sees her watching him.

"Are you really Maze's friend?"

"Yeah. Her and Lucifer's."

"That's awesome. They need more friends."

"Oh really?" he asks and slowly goes over to the couch where he sits down.

"Yeah!" Trixie grins at him. "I know they're kind of weird, but the fun kind of weird! Lucifer saved my mommy few times, and Maze helps! They deserve new good friends. I hope you'll stick around."

"I think I will," Stiles says with a slight shrug. "Stick around. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, so."

"Good," Trixie decides and that's it. She turns on the sound of TV and goes back to watching a movie. Mulan, Stiles realizes. 

It's a good movie.

Maze returns with a green shirt and gray sweats in her hands. She's already changed into oversized black t shirt and fluffy looking pink socks. No pants. Her hair is in a tight high ponytail. She throws clothes at Stiles and then goes over to the small kitchen which is visible from where him and Trixie are sitting.

Trixie shows him where is the bathroom. It's small and neat, full of woman's products. There are some kid's stuff, but not that much. 

Stiles takes of his clothes and folds them before washing his face and neck. The pants that Maze gave him are soft and warm. He wonders if Maze would let him just take them with him and never give back. The shirt has short sleeves and it makes him uneasy, but Stiles ignores this feeling and takes a deep breath before coming out of the bathroom. Trixie looks over the back of the couch at him, frowning a little when her eyes set on his scars, but she doesn't say anything about them. Stiles is glad.

"I got ice cream, cookies and tea. No alcohol, though, not in front of the kid," Maze says. Stiles looks at the small coffee table in front of the couch. It's cluttered with mail and papers, but also three bowls full of ice cream, a plate of big and yummy looking cookies, a glass of what looked like an orange juice and two cups of hot tea.

With a nod Stiles sits down on Maze's left side, Trixie sitting on her other side. Maza grabs a blanket from behind her back and swiftly throws it across all their laps. 

Before Stiles even know the ice cream and cookies and tea, all of it gone. Mulan has ended, now playing Brave. Stiles isn't even really watching. Trixie is asleep, half on Maze's lap. The demon is focused on the TV. It's... nice. Just sitting like that with them.

"You should go to sleep," Maze says softly not looking up from the movie. "I'll keep you safe."

"I don't like sleeping. Too much nightmares."

"Are they always that violent like the other night in the penthouse?" She looks at him now, eyes roaming all over his face.

"Not always. Sometimes they're worse. And sometimes I sleep without nightmares. It's a roulette." Stiles explains wirt a shrug and curls up more on the couch. "Do you... sleep? Dream?"

Maze shakes her head and says, "No. No dreams, no sleep. We don't need it like you humans do."

Stiles would like that. Not dreaming. Just sleeping through the night without any problems. Not with his luck, though. He'll probably suffer with this shit for the rest of his life. 

After signing and closing his eyes Stiles puts his head on Maze's shoulder. She grabs his right hand in her and squeezes it, almost painfully.

More time flies by. It's almost morning. Stiles is almost asleep, feels the pull of the darkness, but then the front door fly open.

"Maze?" a woman asks.

"'Sup, Chloe?"

Stiles takes of his head from Maze's head and rubs his eyes.

"Who is that? Why isn't Trixie in bed? Maze!"

"Chill, Decker."

Chloe Decker is a good looking woman with huge eyes and full lips. Stiles can see why Lucifer is attracted to her, but he also know the Devil doesn't like her only because of her looks.

"Maze, I told you not to bring your _friends_ over to our house," Chloe hissed quietly not wanting to wake up Trixie.

"He's not my fuck buddy, Chloe. He's my actual friend."

The woman looks honest to god shocked for a moment, but then goes back to frowning.

"You don't have friends."

Wow, rude, Stiles thinks, flabbergasted.

"Geez, thanks, Decker," Maze huffs. She gets up from the couch, making sure Trixie lies down securely. Stiles moves with her, standing awkwardly behind the demon.

"Oh you know what I mean."

Chloes takes of her long coat lets her hair loose. She looks tired. Stiles remembers all the times his father would come back after a long shift, tired, barely able to do anything than lying down and sleeping until came time for his next shift.

"Where's Lucifer?" Maze asks as Chloe takes off her gun and badge, than shoes.

"Probably at Lux, pouting because I didn't let him throw a guy out of a roof."

"He's sensitive like that."

Chloe snorts and makes her way to the small kitchen. She eyes Stiles on her way there, including his scars.

"So, who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. I'm Maze and Lucifer's friend."

"You know Lucifer?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And how old are you?"

"Old enough," Stiles shrugs. Does he really looks that young? Too young?

The woman nods and starts making herself a quick sandwich. 

"Well, then it's nice to meet you. Sorry for being so rude."

"It's okay, you're tired. I get it. My dad's a sheriff, so I know how it is."

"Yeah," she sighs. "But still, sorry. I'll be better after few hours of sleep, promise."

After their little conversation Chloe quickly ates her sandwich and then takes Trixie to her room. Maze and Stiles goes to hers. Small bedroom, filled mostly with leather and dark things. And sex things, which Stiles completely ignores.

Maze's bed is big, but they still end up on top of each other, hugging and dozing off. He's okay with that. Feels good.

He falls asleep with Maze's weight on his back, her breath on the back of his neck, hoping he won't have nightmares this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise there will be Lucifer and Derek in the next chapter. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked this chapter on not.


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing exciting happens in Stiles' life through the next two weeks. He works for Lucifer in the Lux, sleeps mostly in his own apartment, but sometimes has a sleepovers with Maze and Lucifer. He has therapy session with Linda. Stiles doesn't tell her about everything, avoids details, but he does tell her he has a job, new friends. He confesses about how he and Derek are in constant contact. 

Stiles' life isn't better than it was two weeks ago. But it hasn't got worse, so that's a plus.

Derek texts him almost all the time when he's awake, starting his day with a simple 'good morning', and ending with 'good night, Stiles'. They talk over the phone every day, always around 8 pm. Just like now.

"Yes, I did talk with Peter," Derek says after Stiles asks him about his uncle. "I punched him, though."

"Did you break anything?"

"Just his jaw."

Stiles snorts. He's honestly glad that Derek gave Peter another chance. Peter deserves it. And it could be good for both of them.

"How are the puppies?" Stiles asks. 

"Better. We're actually having a sleepover today. Erica texted me about it an hour ago."

"Sounds nice. Are you going to invite Peter?"

"Peter has a sleepover with your father," Derek snorts making Stiles cringe.

"Ew, please stop, I don't want to think about it."

"They're probably going to have sex, Stiles."

"Stop!"

"My uncle and your father are going to have sex tonight," Derek sing songs happily.

"God, I hate you!" Stiles moans out closing his eyes and cringing.

"No, you don't," says Derek now laughing.

Stiles sighs and nods, a warm feeling curling up inside his chest.

"No, I don't."

For a moment they're quiet. Stiles likes that they can be both on the phone, not even talking, just listening to each others breathing. Stiles' been thinking about asking Derek if he has skype or something like that. He would like to see his Sourwolf. And maybe Erica, Boyd and Isaac. They've been asking about him, he knows, Derek told him. Deep down, he misses them. He's still hurting, memories are too fresh. But if Peter got the second chance from Derek then they should get another chance from Stiles. At least he can try.

Maybe not yet, though. 

"How are your new friends? Tell me more about them," Derek says after few minutes of silence.

"They're... a little over protective," Stiles confesses. "But it only shows how much they care, so I'm okay with it."

"They do sound like they're good for you," Derek admits softly. "I would love to meet them one day."

Stiles hums and nods even though Derek can't see him.

"Maybe one day," he whispers.

"Yeah. I'm sure I would like them."

"Probably. They're good people, just like you guys are. Kind of scary and kind of assholes, but... I still like all of you."

Derek laughs warmly. 

"We like you, too," he says after a moment. "And we miss you. A lot."

"I know." And he does. Hard not to when Derek reminds him of it every day. "One, day when I'm ready..."

"Yeah," Derek says softly. "When you're ready. I'll be waiting. We will. I promise."

Stiles doesn't really believe him about that one. 

They're still talking an hour later when Maze walks into his apartment. She has her own key now, doesn't need to break in like the first time.

"Maze just came," Stiles says to Derek watching as Maze takes off her leather jacket and throws it onto the couch. "And that means I've gotta go and focus on her."

"That's okay. I should probably get ready for the puppies."

After saying their goodbyes Stiles hangs up with a small sigh, already kind of missing Derek's deep voice.

"How's the love of your life?" Maze asks rolling her shoulders. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Good. He's having sleepover with our friends."

Maze hums and looks around. She sees one of Stiles' shirts on the floor in the corner, a plan black shirt with Marvel's logo, and grabs it with a smirk. In amusement Stiles watches as she takes off her tight tank top and bra, not bothered by the nudity, and then slips on his shirt. She is beautiful, her body toned and seemingly delicate, her breasts round and full, niples small and deliciously brown. Before, Stiles would be flustered, awkwardly trying to hide his hard on. Now though, he just adores how beautiful and sexy Maze is, happy she's also very comfortable with his presence.

"So, ready to continue?" Mazikeen asks after straightening the shirt.

"Yes, let's do it," he nods and goes to grab needed books.

He places them on the low coffee table and open them up on marked pages. Maze sits down on the opposite side of him, on the floor.

They've been doing it almost daily for the last two weeks. Apparently Maze knows enough about magic to be able teach Stiles. Just the basics, but still, it's a start. The books he bought from Marcel are helpful, he could learn all of this on his own. Being taught by Mazikeen is better, though. 

"Focus," Maze says looking in his eyes.

Stiles does as Maze told him. He focuses, rubs the tips of his fingers with thumbs, feeling them tingle, as they always do, now, when he starts thinking about using his magic, his spark.

The tingling is also inside his chest, right where his heart is. He remembers how freaked out he was when he felt this for the first time, thinking that something is wrong with him. But Mazikeen explained to him that it's all okay, it's just his magic gathering and focusing.

They start from the beginning, as always so far. Focusing, feeling out his magic and gathering it, picturing it inside his head. Maze told him that for everyone magic looks differently. For Stiles, his spark looks, well, like a spark. As he closes his eyes and sees the complete darkness for few long seconds, a spark appears in the middle of the black. 

Red and gold, bright spark inside his mind.

It's warm and beautiful.

After he's focused on it, Stiles starts playing with it. With a satisfied smirk he makes lights in apartment flicker, books and few other pretty light objects raise up from the floor. He's getting better. 

More powerful.

It feels... amazing.

Stiles continues to pick up things just with his mind, one by one trying bigger things. He's sweating slightly by the time he and the couch he's sitting on float in the air few inches off the floor.

After he places everything back on the floor Maze praises him again with a genuine smile. 

"I'm sure soon enough you'll be able to lift up everything in the apartment without breaking a sweat," she also says. 

Stiles nods and asks what's next.

"I remember you told me you put a line of mountain ash around a building."

"Yeah, I had like a handful of it, but I was able to finish the line just with that."

"That's why I got you this."

Maze gets up and goes to get her leather jacket. She pulls out a small rag puch from the front right pocket and throws it at stiles. He fumbles with catching it, but thankfully it doesn't land on the floor or anywhere else than his hands. He opens it, already expecting the mountain ash that's in fact inside.

"Believe it or not, handling this shit isn't easy," Maze tells him. 

"But I've used it before, when I didn't even know I have magic."

"Yeah. And that's a proof your spark is very strong."

"Oh."

"Come on, give it a try."

"What should I do?" Stiles asks and spills the mountain ash carefully onto the table.

"Form a circle. A small one."

Stiles takes a deep breath and looks intensively at the small pile of ash. He pictures a small circle in his head, tries to push this onto the ash, but all it does is to start vibrate a little.

And that's it. For the next hour or so the ash vibrates, but other than that does nothing. Stiles is frustrated, remembering how easy it was for him before. 

He ends up pouting a little. Maze laughs her ass off seeing it. 

"You're cute," she cackles while putting on her jacket.

"And you're stealing my shirt."

She shrugs and winks before coming up to where he's standing and glaring at the pile of mountain ash on is coffee table. Maze hugs him, almost crushing his bones, but still. It's a hug. From a deadly demon. 

"Try to make the circle. But don't spend the whole night on it."

"I'm not promising," Stiles says with a shrug. Maze rolls her eyes and pats his head. 

As Mazikeen starts leaving Stiles sits down back on the couch, looking at the mountain ash. For a moment everything's okay, but then he feels a sharp tug inside his chest alarming him about the danger behind him. He acts out immediately, putting up his magic and creating a small invisible barrier around him. 

Stiles looks behind and huffs annoyed seeing a black claw-like blade hovering in the air on his eye level, just few inches from him.

"Seriously?"

Maze shrugs completely unapologetic.

 

"Got to keep you up on your toes."

Rolling his eyes Stiles sends back the blade. Maze catches it swiftly and blows him a kiss before leaving, this time for real.

He spends good three hours trying to move the ash, but the goddamn thing is being stubborn and not doing anything. In the end Stiles lets out a frustrated yell and leaves his living room. He eats a quick sandwich in the kitchen, which helps him calm down. By the time he's finished eating and cleaning after himself he's mostly at peace. He does ignores the living room though, and just goes to his bedroom to get some sleep.

The next morning he starts his day by texting Derek good morning and drinking two big cups of coffee.

It's after eleven and he's sitting in the kitchen reading a book with legend about supernatural creatures, ignoring the mountain ash in the living room, when his phone goes off. It's Lucifer. They haven't seen each other in more that twenty four hours. A long time.

"Hi, Luci," he says right after picking up. "What's up?"

"Hello, darling. Did I wake you up?" 

"No, I've been awake for few hours already, so don't worry." 

"Oh, that's wonderful. I wouldn't want to disturb your sleep. Anyway, I have to ask you for a favor, sweetheart."

"Okay? Has something happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, promise. But I might not be," Lucifer says in a rush. 

"What did you do, Luci?"

"I borrowed a case file from Detective Douche's desk."

"You stole a case file from a cop."

"I borrowed it," Lucifer insists. "But I forgot to put it back and now he's looking for it and I might be in trouble. Chloe is suspicious."

"Lucifer..."

"Stiles..."

Stiles sighs fondly, shaking his head slowly.

"You want me to get it for you," he states.

"Yes! I do actually. I can't go get it myself, Chloe isn't letting me leave the station."

"Fine, I'll get it."

"Darling, you are wonderful."

He rolls his eyes and hangs up on the Devil. 

Lucifer is scared of Chloe. Stiles knew that already. Chloe is nice and friendly, but if needed, she can be a quite scary as hell bitch. Even scarier than Maze. So Stiles understand why Lucifer is shitting his pants right now. 

He changes his pajamas to jeans, blue shirt and red hoodie. Then he's off to his jeep. 

Lux is closed at this hour, but he has keys, so going inside is easy enough. When he's upstairs in Lucifer's apartment he suddenly realizes Lucifer never told him where exactly are the files. 

Sighing, Stiles runs around the apartment like a madman. He finds the case file after few minutes, hidden under the covers on Lucifer's bed.

Soon enough he's at the police station's parking lot, trying to find a free spot. He does, way on the far end of it. After he gets out of his Jeep stiles calls Lucifer.

"Darling, are you here?" Lucifer asks right after answering.

"Yeah. I just parked my car. Where should I go now?"

"Come inside, go right and then go down the big metal stair. You'll see me then. Try hiding the files, please."

This time it's Lucifer who hangs up. Stiles shakes his head and tries to figure out how to hide the files. In the end he just shoves them inside his hoodie. Concentrating and using his spark, he makes the cloth smooth, as if nothing's underneath. Hoping the charm will hold, Stiles makes his way inside the station.

People in uniforms loom at him curiously, but no one stops him like they would back in Beacon Hills. He nods politely, murmurs few greetings on his way to the stairs that lead down. They're very clean and shiny and wide. Stiles takes few first steps and starts looking around the room. Immediately he spots Lucifer, sitting on a wide desk with a slight pout on his handsome face. Next to him on a black chair sits Chloe, who's writing something down. Lucifer notices him when he's almost on the bottom part of the stairs. His face lights up and invisible tail starts wagging. 

"Stiles, darling!" The devil stands up from the desk and makes his way over to Stiles. When he's in front of him he lowers hi voice almost to a whisper. "I love you so much right now, you don't even know."

Stiles snorts and quickly takes out the files from underneath his hoodie, still holding up his magic so no one sees, and shoves them inside Lucifer's suit jacket. Lucifer smiles slyly and kisses him on the right cheek. Stiles can hear people start to talk, but he ignores them and focuses on Lucifer instead.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," the devil says. 

"It's nothing." Stiles shrugs and looks over Lucifer's shoulder at Dan who's now talking to Chloe, both of them glancing over at him every few seconds. "You better hurry up and put the files back in their right place."

"I will, don't worry. Come on now, I've been talking with Chloe about you," Lucifer says and grabs him softly by the arm and starts guiding him over to the detective.

"Hi, Stiles," Chloe says when he's in front of her. She also smiles kindly, but glares a little at Lucifer, who simply ignores it. 

Stiles and Chloe talked few times since the first night they met. She's always nice to him. Stiles likes her.

Dan, on the other hand, seems to hate his guts. Which, Stiles doesn't really understand. But apparently Dan doesn't like anyone who's close with Lucifer. 

Whatever. Stiles can handle another person hating him.

"Hi, Chloe," he says with a nod. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, don't worry, it's Lucifer who's always up my business. Maybe now that you're here you can take him so I can do actual work," Chloe winks at him with a sweet smile. 

"I can try, but no promises."

Chloe laughs and nods.

"You should come over if you have time tonight," she tells him. "Maze persuaded me to do barbecue. Trixie heard of it and well, you know how it is."

"Sure. I would love to. What time?"

"Come around seven."

"Should I bring anything?" he asks and Chloe shrugs.

"I think we've got everything, but if you want to, you can bring dessert."

Stiles agrees and looks to the side at Lucifer who's actually a lot further than Stiles thought. But then he sees the way the man's suit lays on him perfectly, the files no longer underneath it. Stiles raises one eyebrow in a silent question and Lucifer just smiles at him.

"Come on," he says to the devil." Let's leave Chloe and Dan, they have important things to do."

"Oh but I could help!"

"No," Chloe and Dan say at the same time almost making Stiles laugh.

Lucifer pouts, but leaves with Stiles. They're quiet on their way to Stiles' Jeep. The young man thinks about what dessert he should bring later to the barbecue. He knows Trixie likes chocolate cake, Maze ice creams and Reeses Cups. Chloe is a fan of pies. Maybe a little bit of everything would be best. He thinks he has enough time to make a pie from scratch. The cake for Trixie would have to be from a store, same with ice creams for Maze. 

"So how are you, Stiles?" Lucifer asks pulling him out of thought. "Feeling any better?"

"I'm... okay. The same as I was the last time we saw each other." 

Lucifer hums.

"You know you don't have to come to the barbecue if you don't feel like it, right?"

"It's okay. I want to. It might me fun, spending time with all of you."

"We would love that, sweetheart."

Stiles looks at him and smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. My depression and anxiety are kicking my ass right now. I feel like the only thing I have enough energy to do is to just lay in my bed and watch more episodes of Chicago Med and Chicago PD.

Stiles does indeed has enough time to make homemade pie. His entire apartment smells delicious and it reminds him of times when his mother baked and then their house was filled with smells so good they made all of their mouths water. He becomes sad for a long minute, almost crying, until finally concentrating on getting ready for the barbecue.

After a quick shower Stiles dresses in jeans, black shirt and plaid. Nothing fancy. Half an hour before seven he's ready to go. Pie and cake is safely put into containers, and that's it. 

On his way to Chloe and Maze's house, he calls his father and puts the call on speaker. 

"Hi, son," John greets after two rings. He sounds happy and well rested. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, dad. No need to worry, as always," Stiles responses truthfully. "Just wanted to call and check if everything's okay with you and Peter. Is he with you, anyway?"

"I'm still at work. Peter brought me dinner an hour ago or so, but he's already left. And we're fine, really."

"Just wanted to make sure."

John chuckles. Stiles is really glad his father is happy and relaxed. Peter is good for him. 

Part of Stiles thinks that him being away is good for his father, too. He chases away this thought, though. 

"What are you up to, anyway?" the Sheriff asks his son.

"Chloe invited me to a barbecue. I'm on the way there."

“Have fun then. Eat a lot of delicious meat since you can, not like me. Peter's feeding me green stuff.”

“Healthy stuff, pops,” Stiles reminds him. 

The Sheriff snorts. 

“It's still awful. That man is torturing me, son. He really is.”

After that they say goodbye to each other and end their short conversation. For the next ten minutes Stiles is quiet, driving carefully to Chloe and Maze's house. He parks next to Lucifer's car and grabs the desserts. 

There's no need for knocking. Before he can even raise a hand to do so the door is opened by Lucifer, who's sporting a big happy grin on his stupidly handsome face. As always, the man is wearing a dark suit without a tie. 

“Hello, darling,” the Devil says and leans in to kiss his forehead. Stiles presses for a second into the gentle kiss before pushing the man away. 

“Hi, Luci. I'm not late, am I?”

“You're just in time.”

Stiles relaxes slightly and walks inside the house. It's clean as always, but he can see few empty glasses and bottles laying around. Most of the slight mess is in the kitchen, where Chloe and a tall dark skinned man are standing preparing food. 

“Hi, Stiles,” says Chloe with a warm smile.

“Hi. I have desserts,” Stiles tells her, showing off the packages in his arms. 

“Awesome. Put them on the counter next to the vase with flowers. What is it, anyway?”

“Just some chocolate cake and pie. I bought the cake, but made the pie. I know you like them.”

“Stiles, you are wonderful and I love you.”

The young man snorts quietly, but feels the warmth spread g through his chest, happy to please the woman. Chloe winks at him and then goes back to chopping red paprika. 

“Stiles, darling,” Lucifer grabs his hand and swirls him toward the tall man, who's looking at him curiously, his eyebrows raised. “This is Amenadiel. My older brother.”

“As in like, real brother?” Stiles asks just to make sure even though he knows the dark skinned man isn't human. His spark sings and shimmers inside him when he looks at Amenadiel. 

“Yes.”

“Okay. Hi. I'm Stiles.” He thrusts forward his right hand, ignoring the was Amenadiel observes him. Like he's some kind of exotic animal. 

“Hello, Stiles. It's nice to meet you finally. I've heard a lot about you from lucifer and Mazikeen.”

Stiles forces himself to smile a little as they shake hands. Thankfully Amenadiel seems to know Stiles isn't keen on touching newly met people and drops his hand quickly with apologetic smile. 

Before anyone can say anything, from the back door they hear a happy squeal and suddenly Trixie is running towards Stiles. She barrels onto his legs and grips him tightly, smiling up at him. 

“Hi, Stiles! You're finally here!”

“What's up, Trixie? Having a good time?”

“Maze's is showing me how to throw knives! It's super cool!”

Stiles raises his eyebrows and glances at Chloe who shrugs with a sigh. 

“At least she makes sure Trixie learns to properly hold a knife.”

“I guess Dan isn't happy about that.”

“Dad's not here,” Trixie tells him. “He had to work. But that's okay, I'm used to it.” The way she says this, it rubs Stiles off the wrong way. 

She shouldn't be used to it, he thinks bitterly. But all he can do is to just pat her lightly on the head and change the topic for something more pleasant. 

“I have a chocolate cake for you,” he tells her with a wink. 

“Really?!” she all but screams making all of them wince. 

“Yeah, really. But that's for later. So don't try anything.”

“Okay!”

Trixie smiles widely and hugs him tightly for a few more seconds before backing off and asking her mother for a juice. 

Stiles looks over to the back door just in time to see Mazikeen entering the house. She's wearing tight leather pants and his shirt. No shoes. 

The demon smiles at Stiles and comes up to him. She grabs him by arms and rubs herself against his front. 

“Hello to you too,” Stiles snorts. 

Maze backs off with a grin. 

“Come on, let's put some meat on the grill. I'm hungry,” she says and walks over to the counter where Chloe put the already prepared meat. Maze grabs one bowl, full of chicken bowls, and gives it to Stiles. After grabbing a bowl for herself they go outside. There, next to a grill that's already heated up, stands doctor Martin. Stiles is a little shocked to see her, but then he remembers that she knows Maze and Lucifer. After all, the first time he saw Maze was at Martin's office. 

“Oh, hello, Stiles,” Linda says with a smile. It's kind of weird to see her dressed in casual clothes, but Stiles will get used to it soon enough. “How are you?”

Stiles shrugs with one shoulder. 

“Same as the last time we saw each other,” he tells his therapist and focuses on putting chicken wings on the grill. 

“I'll bring more food,” Maze says and leaves Stiles and Linda alone by the grill. 

For a long moment the both of them stand in complete silence, looking down at the grill, until Linda spoke up.

“You know what Maze and Lucifer are, right?” she asks quietly.

Stiles glances at her and sees her looking at him with a tight expression on her face. She looks as if she's holding a lot of emotions and thoughts inside her. She must've been extremely shocked to find out the truth. Maybe she still is, maybe she hasn't completely accepted the fact that she knows a demon and the devil himself.

“Yeah, I do. I have… other friends that aren't human, so I wasn't particularly surprised.”

“Are your friends also demons?”

Stiles snorts. 

“No. Werewolves.”

Linda curses. 

“Of course. Werewolves. I really shouldn't be surprised.”

“You'll get used to it.”

She doesn't say anything about that, instead changing topic with a serious face. 

“You weren't fully honest with me. On our session.”

“No. I wasn't aware you knew about supernatural shit,” Stiles shrugs. “I mean, I was sure you'd lock me up in some home for crazy people if I even hinted I know werewolves.”

“True,” Linda agrees with apologetic smile. “But now that you know I know… will you be honest with me?”

Stiles worries his lower lip for a few seconds before nodding. 

“I will tell you the truth at our next session. Everything from the beginning.”

“It would be perfect, Stiles.”

Stiles sends her a quick smile before turning around just in time to see Maze coming out of the house holding bowls of food.

They slowly put everything on a big table that's right beneath a big tree. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Maze asks Stiles eyeing him carefully. “Are you hungry? You look hungry.”

“I can wait for the meat,” Stiles assures, but Mazikeen doesn't look convinced.

“We just put it on the grill,” she rolls her eyes at him. She does it a lot. Stiles knows she's not annoyed by him, though. “It will be forever before it's ready. I'll make you a sandwich.”

Stiles snorts as she all but runs into the house with a determined look on her face. Linda laughs quietly. 

“It's nice to see she cares about you so much.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees. He then turns around to her and bites his lower lip before shrugging awkwardly. “So, what are you up to when you're not having sessions with crazy people?”

With a smile Linda launches into a story about helping Chloe and Lucifer catch bad guys. They talk about it until Maze comes back with a plate full of sandwiches, Lucifer and his brother trailing behind her. Chloe and Trixie are still inside the house. 

Maze forces him to sit down and grab first sandwich. Ham, cheese, cucumber and tomato. Simple. He makes a show of biting down the sandwich and chewing while looking at Maze. 

“Here, have a glass of water, darling.” Lucifer sits down next to Stiles and places glass next to sandwiches. 

“Thanks, Luci.”

Lucifer smiles at him while his brother makes a noise as if he wanted to say something right in that moment, but Maze glared at him so hard Stiles was surprised he didn't catch on fire. 

Amenadiel chooses not to speak up, but he pouts. Angels pouting, why not. Then he goes over to Linda and starts a conversation with her. 

“Thank you again for earlier,” the devil says to Stiles. 

“No problem, Lucifer, really. You've done much more for me, it's the least I can do.”

Lucifer reaches out and ruffles his hair affectionately. 

Stiles continues eating under Maze's watchful gaze, while Lucifer quietly just looks at him. Trixie and Chloe come out of the house barring more food and drinks. 

It's a good evening. They chat and eat, Trixie drags them all to play with her, Chloe laughs with Linda and Maze, Lucifer argues with Amenadiel. Stiles is mostly quiet, just looking at all of them with a happy feeling deep inside his belly. He eats more than usually and it actually makes him sick a bit. If course that makes Maze and Lucifer run around him like headless chickens, worrying and being mad at themselves. 

It makes Stiles laugh even though his stomach hurts. It's good. It's one of the best days Stiles had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it bad, let me know what you're all thinking


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks, I know. I'm sorry

The first part of his story is moderately easy to tell. Linda listens quietly as he explains how he brought Scott in the middle of the night to the preserve to look for a dead body. Him being bitten, and then learning about werewolves, hunters, Argents. All of it.

It's only when he starts describing the night he was taken by Gerard’s men that he starts struggling with talking and keeping his hands steady. 

“There were seven of them,” he says. “Not including Gerard. G-Gerard didn't touch me like that. He just… sat there and watched as his men took turns on me. 

Erica and Boyd… They were there. Just couple of feet away, strung up to the ceiling. Conscious, but not really, I guess. Gerard drugged them, so I don't think they remember what really happened. Still, you know. I saw them looking down at me. I felt their gaze when those men…” his voice falters, hands shake uncontrollably. “Somehow it felt worse than being raped by bunch of animals. I could handle that. But having Erica and Boyd watch all of it. It was fucking humiliating. They saw how pathetic I am. I couldn't save them.”

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, but regrets it immediately. Flashbacks are vivid and painful. 

“So there were seven of them,” he repeats. “They hit, kicked, fucked me. All that crap. I was just fifteen and they tried to ruin me. 

After they were done, they, they dumped me in front of my house. Literally shoved me out of still moving car.”

He remembers how much it hurt, how his whole back and right side was covered in bruises and scratches. 

Moving on Stiles quickly explains how he made it inside his house, how his father was there trying to find him. Then Lydia coming to see him, later saving Jackson with her. 

“Nobody asked me if I was okay. I stood there, for sure smelling like blood and, and those men, but nobody cared enough to just… they didn't even look at me. Peter was back, Gerard was dead, his men gone. But it didn't feel like a win. 

After that… I was done with everything. Scott was always with Allison and Isaac. He never apologized for teaming up with Gerard and forcing Derek to bite the old fuck. I tried moving forward, but with constant nightmares, flashback and all that shit… I, I couldn't. Even when I was with Derek, helping him find Erica and Boyd, I was still halfway back into my nightmares.”

Rubbing his hands together Stiles also rolls his shoulders, thinking about all the time he's spent with Derek that summer. The man was concerned at first, smelling the blood and pain, but after Stiles lied to him time after time he dropped it. They got close, closer than Scott and him ever been. Not for long though. 

“Boyd and Erica came back. Both acted as if nothing happened. Like they forgot what we went through. Then the Darach and Alpha Pack came, we realized they were holding Cora locked up. We worked together to get rid of the Alphas and the freaking Darach, a dark druid, that was killing people in our town. When it was all over, Derek took his sister and left.

Scott was busy with Allison and Isaac. Lydia was once again ignoring me, Boyd and Erica kept to themselves. I was… alone. Pushed back. I had to deal with my nightmares and flashbacks on my own for months. Peter and I got closer, he knew, somehow. I didn't have to tell him everything, he just… knew. He helped me, but it wasn't enough. I feel stupid saying that, actually,” he snorts. “Peter did a lot for me and yet, I describe it as not enough. I'm a total jackass.”

For a long moment Stiles says nothing, gathering his thoughts and calming his emotions. 

“I tried so hard, but I couldn't stay in Beacon Hills. I barely made it to the end of high school, but I did my best. And then I moved here.”

“And now you're trying to stand on your own feet,” Linda nods with a small smile. 

“I'm already on my feet, I just have to learn to deal with all of it, my past, my issues,” he shrugs. “It's not easy though.”

“It's not. But the fact you're aware of that, that you are willing seeking help, that's amazing, Stiles. It might not seems to you like a lot, but it is.”

Stiles doesn't say anything, just nods slightly and worries the inside of his right cheek. 

The rest of their session goes by quickly and smoothly. Stiles is still trembling, trying not to think about his past, just focusing on Linda and her words. She sends him home after telling him to call her whenever if needed. 

He has to stop twice to calm down. Stiles doesn't feel okay, at all. He actually cries a little, feeling stupid and unsure. 

After finally getting home Stiles closes the door, windows, takes off his shoes and goes right into his bedroom. He hides under the blanket and hugs one of pillows, shaking uncontrollably. 

Stiles is aware of his phone vibrating somewhere in the room, but he ignores it, too afraid of leaving the darkness of the blanket. 

After telling Linda what's happened to him Stiles feels like a fool. Suddenly it all doesn't seems so bad, sure the assault was awful, but after? He's complaining and making a big deal of growing apart with his friends. It's stupid. Other people have worse, he should be grateful for what he has, not cry. 

God, he's so confused. So many thoughts and emotions go through him. Stiles doesn't know what to do. Suddenly everything becomes just _too much_. The sound of his ragged breathing, erratic beating of his heart. He pushes roughly fingers inside his ears but it's not enough. 

He doesn't know how much time passes before he loses his consciousness. 

When he comes to he's groggy, aching all over. Faintly Stiles remembers that he should be at work, wants to actually get up and get ready, even though he's not sure what time it is. In the end he decides against moving and continues laying underneath the blanket. His face feels puffy, dried strikes of tears on both cheeks, feet and tips of all fingers are numb. 

He's somehow calm now, his heart isn't racing like it was before he passed out. It feels like he could stay like this, hidden under the blanket, not moving, just breathing and thinking, forever. Maybe he would just fall asleep and never woke up. It would be nice, he thinks. 

Stiles’ phone vibrates again and again throughout the next couple of hours. Or maybe it's just minutes, he's not sure. The blanket is so thick that it doesn't let any kind of light through. Stiles doesn't know if it's night or day. 

He doesn't really care.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but you know, it is something I guess.

Stiles is still in bed when he hears the door to his apartment open roughly as if someone just kicked them. He still doesn't move, doesn't react. 

“Stiles?! Stiles where the hell are you?” It's Maze's voice. She sounds angry and worried at the same time, making Stiles wonder how can she be worried about him. She should just ditch him like everyone else did. 

Maze clearly does a quick search of him around the apartment, leaving the bedroom for last. She opens the door and growls. 

“Stiles, what the hell. If you're dead, I swear I will fucking resurrect you and then kill you myself!”

The blanket is roughly pulled off of him, making him flinch at the sudden light that hits his sensitive eyes. Stiles closes them tightly and groans quietly. 

“What's wrong with you?!” Maze asks. “Not showing up, ignoring our calls? You can't do that! We thought you're dead or something for fucks sake.”

She grabs Stiles arm, which turns out to be a very bad idea. He flinches, suddenly scared. He remembers that after all Maze is a demon. She could kill him without feeling remorse. He's just a human. Little, pathetic human. 

Maze let's go of him and doesn't say anything for a long moment. It let's Stiles calm down and get a grip of his emotions. Finally, after what feel like eternity, Stiles relaxes and opens his eyes, his gaze immediately going up to Maze's face. Her brows are furrowed, worry seems be going through her whole body. Even like that, she still looks stunning. Perfect light makeup, hair up in a tight ponytail, body clad in leather. She's the most beautiful woman, ever. 

“Hi,” Stiles says dumbly. 

“Hi,” Maze repeats. “Stiles, what-”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“But-”

“Maze, please. Just. Not now.”

She looks like she wants to argue, but in the end doesn't try asking him. Instead, Maze quickly takes off her shoes and jacket, not looking away from Stiles the whole time. Then she climbs onto the bed next to Stiles. 

“Can I touch you?” she asks.

“I don't know, can you?” Stiles tries to joke, but with the way his voice falters and sounds flat, he misses by a mile. 

“Stiles.”

“Yeah,” he sighs closing his eyes again. “Yeah, you can.”

Maze presses to his left side and puts her arm around his middle, also moving his head so it's cushioned on her breasts. 

“I'm still mad at you,” she grumbles into his hair. 

“Ditto.”

They stay like that for a long time. Stiles is dozing, still tired and needing more rest. Mazikeen scratches his scalp, not saying anything, just being there and silently supporting him. It feels good. He's glad she came over. Doesn't know really why she bothered, but he will take it. After all, he doesn't know for how long he will be able to keep her affection. 

Stiles sighs deeply when he finally decides it's time to get up and face the world. 

“I should take a shower,” he mumbles into Maze's skin and the demon nods against his head. She also kisses his hair. 

“I'll make you something to eat.”

“No, I'm not not hungry.”

“You will eat,” Maze insists slipping out of the bed, leaving Stiles feeling cold. 

Stiles gets up right after her, even though his limbs feel heavy and useless. Now that he's standing he can feel the way his bladder is aching, uncomfortably full. Trying not to think about the meltdown he had, Stiles hurries to the bathroom.

After flushing the toilet Stiles gets naked and gets into the shower stall. He flinches when cold water hits his head and shoulders. He waits until the water warms up. 

For a long moment he stays like that, unmoving, with his head hanging low, arms at his sides. The strong pressure of the now hot water chases away pains in his knotted muscles. Not everything, but a big portion of them.

After sighing and pushing back his wet hair, Stiles reaches for the soap and starts washing himself. Face, neck, shoulders, arms and pecks. He ignores the scars on his body, tries not to think about them even when he feels them underneath his hands. 

As he reaches his groin, Stiles can feel the warmth pooling in his belly. It's been a really long time since he touched hiself like that. He jacked off few times after everything, just to see if he still can do it. And he does, he has orgasms. It's okay, but it's not _great_ , not like it used to be.

Light knock on the bathroom door interrupts his thoughts and makes him jump. 

“Are you okay?” Maze asks. 

“Yeah. I'm almost done.”

Stiles quickly finishes washing and then drying himself. He realizes he didn't bring clean clothes, so he wraps a towel around his waist and all but runs to his bedroom before Maze can see him from the kitchen. 

He needs to be in something comfy and loose. He chooses gray sweatpants and a dark green hoodie that is two sizes too big on him. 

“Stiles, your food is ready!” 

“I'm still not hungry,” he grumbles quietly. 

Stiles goes go to the kitchen where Maze is standing in front of the fridge and drinking soda. She sees him and raises one eyebrow before nodding at a plate on the counter. It's filled with sandwiches, scrambled eggs and bacon. He didn't even know he has bacon in his fridge. 

“Eat,” the demon tells him. She actually makes him sit down and start eating before he can protest more. 

The food doesn't have a taste for him. He chews and swallows, feels it going down his throat and settling in his stomach, but otherwise nothing. Maze hands him a glass of water and makes him drink it. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened now?” Maze asks when he's done. 

“Not really,” Stiles answers with a sigh. “It's really nothing.”

“Nothing. Right.” Maze snorts. 

For a moment Stiles is worried he made her angry again, but her eyes are soft softer than ever. She reaches up slowly and puts her hands on Stiles’ cheeks. 

“Stiles. That wasn't ‘nothing’. And you're not okay. At all. Just… Talk to me. I want to help. But I don't know how,” she insists. “I don't even know how to deal with me worrying about you. I'm not used to feeling like that about someone. Even Lucifer. I'm a demon, Stiles.”

“I'm sorry.”

“No, don't.” Maze sighs frustrated and furrows her brows. “Listen. I really want to just help you. I care about you. Me, Lucifer. We want you, Stiles. You just have to let us in.”

Slowly, Stiles nods and closes his eyes. 

“Okay. Okay, Maze.”

She kisses his forehead softly, takes him by the hand and leads to the couch where they sit side by side. 

There, Stiles tells Maze exactly the same what he's told Linda on their session. To that he adds what he felt after his therapy session all the way to his apartment. Maze grips his hand tightly, almost breaking his phones. She's angry, but not angry at him. For him. It almost feels like she wants to go out there and hunt everyone who has hurt him, ever. 

She says that to him with eyes dark, voice deep, making Stiles smile lightly. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

Maze hugs him. 

“Come to Lux with me.”

“I don't feel like working tonight, Maze, I'm sorry.”

“No, I don't mean it like that. Come with me to see Lucifer.”

“Why?”

“He's worried, just like me. I think it would be good if he knew. If you're willing to do it.”

Stiles thinks about it for a moment, not looking at Maze, but at the coffee table. He nods in the end, agreeing. 

“Let's go talk with Luci.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Darling. If I asked, would you tell me their names?” Lucifer asks after Stiles finished telling his story. 

“I would,” he answers without hesitation. “But I don't know all of their names. Just two.”

“And that's enough,” Maze says with a sly grin. “Let us grab them, torture a little, and believe me, they would be screaming names of others.”

Stiles bits the inside of his cheek and looks from Maze to Lucifer couple of times. They both have determined expressions, eyes hard and dark, promising nothing but violence to those who's hurt him. 

“Will you really do it?” he asks quietly. 

“Yes,” Lucifer breathes out. His face changes for a split second. Anyone else would scream or at least flinch, but not Stiles. “Darling, right now I want nothing more than hunt those animals and make them _pay_.”

So Stiles nods. He wants that, too, wants them to be in pain, just like he was for months. Still sometimes is. 

He nods and Lucifer grins. 

It's settled, just like that. 

They stop talking about it for now. Lucifer and Maze clearly see how exhausting it is for him. Instead, the devil gets up from the couch and tells Stiles he's going to get food for him. Stiles doesn't even try protesting.

When Luci is gone, Maze looks at him with a serious expression.

“Are you really okay with us hunting those men?” she asks. 

“Yes. I hate them. I want them in pain,” Stiles tells her, voice hard. “I want them dead, Maze.”

She nods and smirks. 

“I knew from the start you're something different. I love that about you, Stiles.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

Maze gives him a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up and going over to the bar and making herself a drink. She asks Stiles if he wants one, but he declines. It’s really not the best time for drinking.

“I took your phone,” Maze tells him. She gently throws his cell towards him. Stiles catches it and turns it on. “You Sourwolf tried contacting you. Maybe you should give him a call.”

“Yeah,” he sighs. 

Maze is right, he has couple of unanswered phone calls and a lot of texts from Derek.

**Derek [9:03 pm] Is everything okay?**

**Derek [9:11 pm] Stiles pick up**

**Derek [9:13 pm] I am really worried what’s going on**

**Derek [9:22 pm] Stiles**

**Derek [9:22] Pick up**

**Derek [9:46] At least let me know you’re okay**

**Derek [10:12 pm] Did I do smth wrong?**

Stiles instantly feels bad for not forcing himself to pick up Derek's calls and making the man worry. But that's how he is, Stiles Stilinski, fucking up everything every day of his whole fucking life. 

**[3:19 pm] Im okay, sorry for not responding, had a bad day, gonna call you later**

**[3:20 pm] Really sorry**

Derek doesn't respond right away. And even though Stiles knows it's because the man may be in the middle of doing something or just doesn't have his cell with him, he also thinks it's because Derek doesn't want to talk to him. 

“Give me your phone.”

Suddenly Maze is standing above him with her hand hovering above his cell. 

“What? No.”

“If I let you have it you will spend the next couple of hours staring at it like a kicked puppy,” she says and rolls her eyes, though she doesn't seem to be really annoyed. 

Slowly and unsure Stiles gives her his phone and she walks away with it, probably hiding it somewhere deep inside Lucifer's penthouse. She comes back with a smirk on her face and feet bare. 

“How do you feel?” she asks. 

“Better, I guess.”

“Do you need anything?”

“I don't know.”

Maze accepts it and runs a hand through his hair, gently scratching his scalp. They stay like that until Lucifer comes back with arms full of bags of take out. 

“Darling, I know how much you love Chinese, so here it is,” the devil says happily. 

“Did you buy everything on the menu?” Stiles asks seeing how much of the food is being placed on the coffee table in front him. 

“Don't be stupid, darling, I didn't buy everything. After all, we have drinks and sodas here in the penthouse!” Lucifer smiles, clearly proud of himself. 

Stiles snorts and then chuckles lightly, amazed how quickly his mood improved thanks to Lucifer and Maze. He really wants them to keep him for as long as possible. 

“Thanks, Luci.”

“No problem, darling,” Lucifer answers and bends to quickly kiss him in the forehead. “Now, eat up, you need to gain some weight. You look like a skeleton.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

It kind of his though. He hasn't been eating enough. Stiles tries, often forcing himself to eat, but it is easy to just forget to eat when he reads books about magic and supernatural creatures. 

He can see the easy Maze and Lucifer exchange angry looks, but that emotion disappears before they lay their eyes on him. Stiles ignores them for the most part and just focuses on eating Chinese and much as possible for him in his state. 

When he's done none of them bother cleaning, just making themselves even more comfortable on the couch. Lucifer leans closer to Stiles with a stoic face and lips slightly pursed. 

“Darling,” he begins. “I know it might now be easy for you for now, but the faster you tell me the faster we'll be done talking about it.”

Stiles knows what the devil means. He wants the names that hunt him since that awful night. 

“There were mostly Argent’s men. Family and by association. I know for sure two of them were nephew's of Gerard. Clint and Mike Argent. Those are the names I know. Gerard, Gerard introduced them to me. He was proud for having them with him to- to hurt-”

Lucifer grabs his hand and squeezes it softly while Maze plasters herself to Stiles’ side. He's shaking again. Not as hardly as before, but still. 

“I'm okay,” he says with a fake smile. “Completely fine.”

“You're so not, darling,” Lucifer smiles sadly. He places one hand on Stiles cheek. “But you will be.”

Nodding, Stiles sighs and closes his eyes for a moment before composing himself and looking straight into Lucifer's eyes. 

“I want them dead,” he says bluntly. “But I also want them to hurt. Don't kill them right away.”

“I won't, believe me,” Lucifer all but purrs, his face changing for a second. “I will make them hurt, darling. They will be begging me to kill them.”

“Good.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you all for your comments and support. I appreciate them all. Whenever I see a notification about new comment I am extremely happy. I know I don't respond to them, but that's mostly because I don't know what to say, a simple "thanks" seems flat and stupid, I guess. I don't know, i really don't. Anyway, again, your support, suggestions etc make my day. Love y'all

The very first thing that comes out of Stiles’ mouth after Derek picks up is a simple, quiet ‘sorry’. 

“Hello to you, too, Stiles,” Derek snorts unimpressed. Then he sighs. “You don't have to apologize.”

“Yeah I do. You were worried because of me. I'm sorry.”

“I was worried,” Derek admits. “At first because I thought I said something wrong. And then because I thought something happened. I panicked.”

“I'm sorry,” Stiles repeats and rubs his face with his free hand. “I really am.”

“You say sorry way to much, Stiles. You don't have to apologize to me, you really don't.” Stiles doesn't believe him thought. He almost says ‘sorry’ again, but before he can Derek continues talking. “I went to your father. Of course, Peter was there too. I told your father that you're not picking up and that I think something happened to you.”

“You went to my father?”

“Yes. I wanted him to tell me your address. I was ready to drive to you,” Derek tells him, voice soft. “Your father didn't want to give me your location, thou. He told me you get like this, sometimes. On your worst days.”

“Yeah. Yesterday… Yesterday was really awful. I had my therapy session,” he confesses. Derek knows about Linda, just like Stiles knows that Derek got help when he was away. They don't discuss details, though. “Turns out my therapist knows about supernatural. So I told Linda everything.”

“Everything?”

“Everything. I was in a really bad shape, after.”

“I can imagine. Shit, Stiles.”

Humorless laugh rips out of Stiles. He feels like crying again, but he also itches to get up and get to Maze or Lucifer, wanting to be held. They left after he asked for his phone back, so he could have some privacy while talking to Derek. And maybe they wanted to discuss other things as well, just them. 

“Do you need anything?” 

“No, I'm good. Maze is pretty mother henning me right now.”

Derek hums and quietly asks, “Does she know?”

“She does.”

“Will you ever tell me what's happened?”

“Derek,” Stiles sighs softly. “I think you know what exactly happened.”

“No. It's more like I think I know what's happened, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. Big part of me really hopes I'm wrong.”

Stiles doesn't say anything for a long moment. Thoughts race through his head. For a split second he actually wants to tell Derek, but in the end decides he's too tired for that. 

“One day, I will tell you,” Stiles says. “When you come visit me.”

“Really?” Derek obviously tries to sound less excited than he is. That makes Stiles smiles like a besotted fool. “You're gonna tell me where are you? 

“Yes. But not yet. Let's work up to that, okay?”

“Yes, of course, Stiles. Whatever you need. I want you to be comfortable with me. I don't want to hurt you.”

“I know. Like I said, let's work on me letting you come visit me, okay? Maybe, maybe we could start facetiming? If you want to, of course.” The proposition rushes out of Stiles before he can stop himself. Of course all the bad thoughts cloud his mind immediately. Why the hell would Derek want to see him? The man has other, more important things to do than that. For the-

“Stiles, I would love to see you.”

And just like that, Stiles can breath again. 

“Okay,” he murmurs in response. “That's good. Great. Awesome, really.”

Derek laughs softly. The sound of his laughter makes Stiles’ stomach clench and his heart race. It still amazes him how easily Derek laughs now, how warm and soft he is. He's changed, of course he has. For better though. His Sourwolf got help while away, learned to live with his past. 

Stiles hopes one day he can be like that as well. 

“Do you want to facetime right now?” Derek asks. 

“What? No! No way. I look like shit.”

“I doubt that, but I'm not going to force you. Just tell me when you're ready.”

After that Stiles quickly changes the topic, too nervous to continue talking about seeing each other. Derek doesn't complain. 

It's one hour and thirty four minutes later when they finally say goodbye to each other. Stiles states at his phone for another few minutes before placing it on the couch next to him and taking a deep breath and rolling his stiff shoulder. 

He misses Derek. His Dad and Peter. Misses the time when everything was easy and nothing hurt. 

Stiles starts slowly fall asleep, still too tired to do anything. But before he can fully close his eyes and take a very long nap, the elevator rings and Lucifer smoothly walks into the penthouse. He spots Stiles on sitting on the couch and smiles easily. 

“Hello again, darling. How are you feeling?” he asks and undoes top two buttons of his dress shirt. 

“I'm okay,” Stiles tells him with a shrug. Lucifer doesn't look like he believes the young man, but thankfully doesn't say anything about it. “Where's Maze?”

“Running errands and getting in touch with her contacts.”

Stiles looks at him surprised. 

“Right now?”

“Why yes, of course, darling. The sooner the better, right?” Lucifer shrugs and sits down next to Stiles, legs crossed,eyes dark and lips forming a slight smirk. 

“Yeah. But I didn't think you would go out there hunting them so soon.”

For a moment Lucifer looks at him like he's the dumbest human ever. 

“You should be used to being spoiled by us by now, sweetheart. We want the best for you. And we both want you to sleep well, knowing those monsters are dead.”

Stiles can't help it, he throws himself forward, right into Lucifer's arms. The devil hugs him tightly, doesn't say anything about the way Stiles shakes, just waits until the young man is calm again. 

“Thank you,” Stiles whispers, still in Lucifer's arms. 

“You're welcome, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is from Lucifer's PoV.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos and mistakes, please try to ignore them. I am trying to improve my English, but it's a slow proces. Sorry again.

Stiles falls asleep the moment his head touches one of Lucifer's pillows. The devil, on the other hand, sits on the bed next to the sleeping human, silently watching. Stiles’ face is soft when he sleeps. No furrowed brows, no eyes filled with pain and sadness. He's calm. For now, at least. 

Lucifer knows Stiles is plagued by awful nightmares. He even witnessed couple of them when Stiles stayed with him and Maze. The first night, when his nightmare was so violent and vivid that Stiles woke up in panic, mind still occupied by the dream, he attacked Lucifer when the devil tried calming him down. 

And the scars. When Lucifer saw them, rage he hadn't felt for a very long time, suddenly took possession of him. The devil wanted to hurt someone, then and ever since. Wanted to hunt down those animals that's hurt his human, make them pay. 

Funny part is, that it was before he know the whole truth. Now? After Stiles revealed his past to him? 

Lucifer wants his hands drenched in blood. 

It's been a long time since he had desire strong like this. It grows with every passing second. 

The decision to leave Stiles alone in his bed isn't easy, but he has to do it to be able to call Mazikeen, not worrying about waking up Stiles. 

Standing on the balcony and gazing down, Lucifer dials Mazikeen. She answers after few rings.

“Hello?” Maze sounds almost bored, not even a little concerned about the screams in the background. 

“Well?” Lucifer asks, impatient. “Have you found out anything yet?”

“Yes I did. Apparently those little hunters I've captured right here in LA know exactly where one of the Argents men is staying right now.”

“Where.”

“Montana. City called Helena. Apparently he has family there.”

“Perfect. Thank you, Maze.”

“What should I do with the men I've caught?” Mazikeen asks and Lucifer shrugs, even though she can't see him. 

“Whatever you want, darling. Just come to me as soon as you're done.”

“Perfect,” she purrs and hangs up.

Lucifer stands on the balcony for few more minutes, clutching his phone and looking down. He tries calming down, push away his need for blood and violence. When it's all locked up inside him and his mind is calm, only then Lucifer goes back to the penthouse and slowly makes his way to the bedroom where Stiles is still asleep. 

Not looking away from Stiles’ form, Lucifer starts taking off his suit and underwear. Not caring about it getting dirty or creased, he throws it aside on black leather chair. 

He's used to laying in bed naked. Even when he was just a boy, still an angel. His father's favorite. But he doubts Stiles would appreciate waking up with a naked devil beside him. So he grabs loose pair of sweatpants he doesn't even remember ever buying, and puts them on before sliding underneath covers next to Stiles. The young man stirs slightly, his brows furrowing. Thankfully he doesn't wake up. 

Lucifer spends rest of the night laying on his side and watching Stiles. Wondering why would anyone want to hurt him. The devil never really understood humans. Even now, leaving among them, seeing their interaction, their behavior. Humans are so _confusing_. 

Time passes slowly for him, but Lucifer is used to it, so thankfully he doesn't go mad. When he hears the sound of the elevator coming up, his body suddenly moves on it's own, standing up and going to meet with whoever is coming. 

Part of him is disappointed to see its the Detective, not Mazikeen. He pushes down this feeling and smiles easily at Chloe. She answers with the same. As always, the Detective looks magnificent. Little bit of natural looking makeup, eyes wide and perfect, hair loosely falling onto her shoulders and back. She's wearing black combat boots, blue jeans, black shirt and leather jacket. Her usual style. 

She's one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. 

“Hello, Detective. What brings you here?” Lucifer asks playfully. “I believe it's not even 6 am.”

“Yeah, I know, sorry about that. I got called in few hours ago to a murder scene. And I have a lead, so I thought you might want to come with me,” she shrugs. 

And Lucifer wants to, would love to go with his Detective, but he can't. He has more important things to do right now. Taking care of Stiles and killing those who's hurt him. 

“I am terribly sorry, Detective, but I can't. I have couple of personal issues I have to take care of. And I will be unavailable in the next couple of days. Maze too.”

For a split second Chloe looks disappointed, but then her emotions change to confusion and worry. It's funny how well Lucifer can read her sometimes. 

“Is something wrong? Are you in trouble? Lucifer, what's going on?”

Lucifer sighs and opens his mouth, but before he can say anything he's interrupted by a ear piercing wail coming from his bedroom. He holds up his hand and tells the Detective short ‘stay here’ before all but running back to Stiles. 

Jumping on the bed Lucifer grabs Stiles, who's thrashing around, screaming bloody murder. The devil crowds him from behind, his naked chest to back covered in sweaty shirt. 

“Stiles, Stiles, darling, wake up. You're okay, you're fine, I'm here, shh, honey,” Lucifer starts murmuring right into Stiles’ ear. The boy scratches at his arms that are wrapped tightly around humans chest. Lucifer continues speaking softly, trying to calm him down. 

After what feels and eternity, Stiles stops screaming. He's now whimpering, though. The sound of that cuts right into Lucifer's heart. 

“You're safe, darling,” he whispers again and again. “You're alright. No one's gonna hurt you.”

“Lucifer,” Stiles mumbles, awake. “Lucifer.”

“I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I promise.”

Stiles shudders and slowly twists his body so that they're front to front. He holds onto Lucifer, seemingly trying to hide from the whole world in his embrace. The devil lets him. He gently rubs Stiles’ back and shoulder, from time to time kissing his head. 

There's someone else in the bedroom, the devil realizes. He snaps open his eyes and looks to the side where the entrance to the room is. Chloe is standing there, watching them and looking horrified. For the first time in forever, Lucifer glares at her. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't have witnessed Stiles in a state like this. 

“Get out,” he says coldly. 

Chloe blinks few times, clearly shocked at his tone of voice, before nodding and leaving with one last glance at shivering Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this chapter or have a suggestion or you just want to roast me. Whatever. I just love reading all your comments, they inspire me. Thank you


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles wakes up feeling like shit. Nothing new here, then. He's had another nightmare, one of the worst so far. He woke up screaming and crying and trying to hurt Lucifer. 

Again. 

But the devil held him close, helped him calm down and rubbed his back and shoulders until Stiles finally fell asleep again. He remembers that.

Lucifer is still with him in the bed when he wakes up again, this time calm. They are holding each other, or more like Lucifer is holding Stiles while he tries burrows himself inside Lucifer's body and hide forever. 

“Come on, darling, you need to eat breakfast,” the devil says after he realizes Stiles is completely awake. 

“I don't want to, though.”

Lucifer chuckles and kisses the top of his head. It feels nice, as all Lucifer's kisses do. 

“You need to put on some meat onto your bones. Up you go, get up.”

“I hate you,” Stiles says flatly. Lucifer just smirks and quickly gets up from the bed. He's wearing just sweatpants, his naked back on display. Is a scars, too. Even though Stiles never asked, he knows they're from his wings. Only an idiot wouldn't realize that. 

“No, you don't, sweetheart. Now go get a shower, I will make you a breakfast.”

Stiles sighs, but nods and gets up, heading to the bathroom. Cold shower wakes him up more, which isn't exactly a good thing. He's thinking about his nightmare, how Lucifer had to calm him down. Again. It's humiliating, freaking out like that over a fucking nightmare. He's so tired of this. 

Maybe he should hit his head really hard and hope he is going to forget everything. 

After showering and getting dressed he goes to find Lucifer. He's at the balcony with Maze, talking quietly. They both have dark expressions in their faces and for a moment Stiles is worried that maybe he should just leave, maybe they are annoyed with him. But then they both turn their heads and look at him. Lucifer smiles softly and Maze smirks a little. Everything is okay. 

“Thankfully I didn't have to cook anything,” Lucifer says cheerfully while coming back inside the penthouse, Maze right after him. “Our dear Mazikeen brought us breakfast.”

“You're awesome, Maze,” Stiles tells her. 

“I know.” She winks at him. “Sit down and eat.”

Stiles nods and does exactly that; sits down on the couch and reaches for take out bags. Waffles, pancakes, bacon and other great looking food. It's a lot more than he would eat in a week. 

“So how was your night, Maze?” he asks without looking at her. 

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yeah. Give it to me.”

Maze is quiet for a moment. 

“I found two local hunters here in LA. Grabbed them, tortured a little. They gave me exactly what I wanted.”

“Informations,” Stiles guesses, eyes still firmly on the food. 

“Exactly. They knew where one of the Argents men is. Montana. He's pretty high in the family, so he should know where everyone is.”

“Did you kill them?”

“Yes,” Maze answers bluntly. “I had my share of fun with them before I slashed their throats. I dumped the bodies for police to find later,” she also explains. “If you feel bad about them being dead, you should probably know they confessed to hurting other innocent people. Even younger than you.”

“I don't care that they're dead. I don't feel bad. I don't even feel bad that I don't feel bad,” Stiles sighs and closes his eyes. “If that makes any sense.”

“It does.”

Stiles isn't so sure, but he doesn't have the energy to fight over it. He's also full of food. So far he ate two thick pancakes, one waffle and almost all bacon. He'll probably regret it later when his stomach decides to complain. 

Pushing away the food Stiles finally looks up, glancing between Maze and Lucifer. 

“What's next?” he asks. “I guess you're going to Montana?”

Lucifer nods. 

“When?”

“Today.”

“For how long?”

“Three, four days top. We don't want to leave you alone for too long.”

Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes. 

“Luci, I'm an adult, not a child. I will be fine on my own for few days.”

Lucifer and Maze practically stumble over each other trying to reassure him they know, that they didn't mean anything bad about that. Stiles just shakes his head in amusement, mood visibly getting better. 

“I'll be okay,” he says. “You two go, but be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt.”

“Darling, we'll be fine,” Lucifer promises and kisses him on the forehead before stating he's going to pack. 

Meanwhile Mazikeen inches closes to Stiles on the couch until she's plastered to his side. As always, her body temperature is pleasantly higher than a normal human. 

“I'll make him hurt, you know that, right?” she asks. 

“Yeah. I know. Thank you, Maze.”

Mazikeen kisses his cheek, probably leaving a bright red mark on his skin. He doesn't mind, though. 

Everything happens weirdly fast after that. Lucifer packs a small suitcase, probably not all of it is clothes. Mazikeen says she doesn't have to take anything but her knives. Maze calls people working in Lux and tells them they'll be gone for few days, but the club has to stay open. They clean up the penthouse from any kind of food that might stink up the place later. 

Then Stiles is suddenly in his own apartment, sitting on a couch after hugging Lucifer and Maze goodbye. They left to Montana. 

Part of him thinks he should be freaking out. Mazikeen and Lucifer, a demon and the freaking devil, are on the way to hunt down a hunter who's hurt him. They will kill him, probably after torturing him for informations.

But he will be one hundred percent dead.

Because of Stiles.

He shouldn't be this calm, but fuck, he's calm and relaxed. He hasn't been feeling this good in _years_. 

After viewing some more about how unbothered he is by this whole situation Stiles decides to just don't think about it. 

Stiles takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He reaches inside himself, wanting to feel his magic. It's there, deep inside, a warm spark. It jumps around his mind swiftly, eager to be let out. To play and have fun.

The stubborn mountain ash is still sitting on his coffee table. Stiles grabs it and pours all of it on his left palm. His spark clicks, sends shiver through his whole body. 

Stiles extends his arm forward and abruptly drops the mountain ash back on the coffee table. 

It lands in a perfect circle. 

Stiles grins. 

It hours later when he finally stops playing with the ash. He's pleasantly aching, his spark sits content and warm inside his chest. 

His phone is buzzing, Stiles realizes after a moment. It's on the kitchen counter, right next to half empty water bottle. He goes to stand up to grab his cell and almost falls. Stiles' legs are numb and useless because of being the same position for hours. It takes him more time to get his phone than he would like. 

**Derek [6:38 pm] How's your day going? I hope it's better than mine**

**[6:56 pm] Something bad happened?**

**[6:56 pm] and I'm good**

**Derek [7:00 pm] Isaac had a panic attack. Kinda failed to calm him down but it's okay now**

**[7:01 pm] Yikes**

**Derek [7:03 pm] Yeah. But enough about me now you tell what were you doing today**

Immediately Stiles' fingers start typing, his whole body buzzing with excitement. He starts telling Derek about how active his magic was today, how easily he could work with his spark. Not even half into texting Stiles suddenly stops. There is too much he wants to tell Derek, he will be texting forever, hours at least. 

Maybe that's why he deletes the long ass text and instead sends one short sentence:

**[7:20 pm] Give me your Skype address**


	20. Chapter 20

The thing is, Stiles is not even nervous. He should be, but he's not. He's calmly sitting on the floor leaning on the couch, laptop on the coffee table with Skype on. There is also excitement, of course there is. He is about to see his Sourwolf. He's seen him on photos Derek's sent him, but it's different. 

Stiles hits few buttons and then he's calling. One, two, three, four seconds later Derek's face shows up on the screen. 

He looks… Soft. Like a marshmallow with beautiful eyes and beard. He's also smiling, his bunny teeth on full display. Stiles wants to coo. 

"Hi," he says dumbly. 

"Hi," Derek responds, and even his voice is soft now. The lack of scowl, harsh growling and brooding all together makes Derek seem like a total different person. 

Stiles loves that. He's so glad Derek was able to get help and become happy, calm. The fact that he left still hurts a little, but the more they talk the less it aches. 

"I feel like I should come up with some funny welcoming line, but I've got nothing." Derek says that while rubbing his beard and still smiling. Fuck, he has a beautiful smile. 

"Yeah, I've got nothing either," Stiles snorts. "Rain check on funny welcoming lines?" 

Derek laughs loudly. 

"Sure, why not."

"Awesome."

"So anyway, I have to ask, because otherwise the curiosity will kill me… Why the sudden change about seeing me? I mean, I'm really glad, extremely happy to see you, but I thought you would need more time," Derek says, shrugging awkwardly. 

"Yeah, I know," Stiles sighs. "I just… I just wanted to see you and talk to you like that, not over a text. That and the fact I just wrote an essay long text about my day. And I wasn't even halfway to finishing."

Derek laughs loudly, his whole body shaking. Stiles is proud of making him laugh like that.

"It's great to see you like that, not just on photos. I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Stiles mumbles not quite looking at Derek. 

"So tell me now. What were you up to?" 

"I'm gonna show you," Stiles says, excited like a little kid on Christmas. 

He fumbles with the laptop for a second before placing it that the camera on it is facing Stiles and half of the coffee table. Then he reaches for the mountain ash. 

"Is that mountain ash?" Derek asks after Stiles pours it into his hand. 

"Yes. Now watch."

Stiles repeats what he was doing for hours earlier. Drops the ash and it form a perfect circle. Then he focuses on his warm spark and makes the ash change into other shapes. Square, triangle, cloud, tree. Even a little fox and wolf. 

"Holy shit, that's amazing," Derek tells him in awe before grinning. "You're a wizard, Stiles."

Stiles snorts at that and shakes his head. 

"A spark," he corrects the wolf. "I'm a spark. Have a spark. One thing, whatever. The point is… Yeah, I am a wizard."

His Sourwolf grins even wider, which makes Stiles' stomach flip and his heart skip a beat. He wonders if Derek can hear it. 

"Since when can you do all of this?" 

"I started practicing and learning few weeks ago. Maze is teaching me, actually. She's really good at this."

"Your friend Maze? Is she magical?" 

"She's something. Definitely not human. I won't tell you what exactly she is, it's not my place to do so. She knows about magic and stuff, has the experience. So she's teaching me."

"I understand. That's wonderful, Stiles."

"I can do other things than just manipulate mountain ash. That one was actually the hardest to master. Today is the first day I managed to do all of this. Not counting that one time when we were dealing with Kanima."

"That's impressive. It's awesome that you can do all of this, I wish I had magic. So many things to do with that one."

"Dude, so many things to do with being a werewolf, too." 

"Not really, though." Derek shrugs and moves a little to the side. 

"Is you say so."

Derek asks more about his magic. Stiles tells him all about the books he's been reading, shows him other tricks he can do, like floating a pen around for about ten seconds. He gets tired if he does it for longer. Derek watches him in awe, smile always on his lips. It almost makes Stiles blush. 

While talking with his Sourwolf Stiles gets few texts from Mazikeen, checking up on him and reminding him about eating. That's when he actually realizes he's hungry. His stomach is twisting and rumbling, demanding food.

Derek hears that and laughs. 

"You should go eat something," he says. "We will talk later or tomorrow. I'm always here for you if you need me, Stiles."

Even though he doesn't want to end the connection and say goodbye to Derek, Stiles nods, agrees and tells his Sourwolf good night. He's happy he actually called Derek. It somehow makes his breathing easier, heart lighter. He clearly needed that. 

After closing Skype Stiles stands up and goes to his kitchen. The fridge is almost empty though. Just two eggs, old milk and vegetables. Deciding to order something is easy. One small pizza and soda. 

While he's waiting for the pizza to arrive Stiles starts cleaning his living room. It helps him not to think about the past few days and what Made and Lucifer are about to do. He needs to concentrate on something else or he will be having constant panic attacks. 

That's not what he wants. 

He also thinks about Derek. About how soft he is now. Worth the beard instead of stubble, smiling all the time, not even once scowling. Stiles wants to grab him and cuddle for hours. To be honest he wants to cuddle, period. He's cold when not being touched. Stiles got really used to Maze and Lucifer constantly touching and hugging him. 

Maybe he won't be okay on his own for the next couple of days. He already feels lonely and weird. It's too quiet without Mazikeen's sarcasm and Lucifer's 'darling'. He wants them back with him. 

But he also wants them to do what they promised him. 

He is going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys will like this chapter. Let me know in the comments

Stiles is not okay. 

It's been just a little over a day since Maze and Lucifer left and Stiles is going through some kind of withdrawal. His body itches and aches for some kind of touch that is not his own. This kind of feeling is weird and plain uncomfortable. Stiles got too used to Mazikeen and Lucifer touching him whenever they want. And that's all the time. 

It's also strange because Stiles' hated being touched before meeting them. Too many bad memories and big possibility of an awful panic attack. Now he craves being touched by Luci and Maze. And Derek. Even his dad and Peter. He thinks about it and wants to gather them all together and have a big group hug. 

A puppy pile. 

Maybe one day they will do it. After he gets better and they all meet each other.

For now he has to focus and ignore his body and mind wanting someone to cuddle with him. He grabs books and his laptop, deciding to try and learn more about his magic.

It doesn't fucking help. 

With a frustrated groan Stiles gets up, throws the book he was just holding to the side and goes to the front door. On the way out he grabs his wallet, phone and keys. 

Driving his Jeep around relaxes him and actually clears his head. He has to focus on the road. Not on the stupid thoughts in his head. 

LA is beautiful. So alive and bright. Of course, the city has uglier streets and places, but mostly? It's breathtaking. Completely different than Beacon Hills. Stiles loves it, actually. The fact that Los Angeles is so different. He will probably stay here. He's definitely not going back to Beacon Hills. 

Preferably never. 

Stiles drives around LA for few solid hours. He stops only when Mazikeen calls him. Before picking up he parks in the parking lot of McDonald's. 

"Are you okay?" she asks immediately. 

"I'm fine," Stiles sighs, rolling his eyes. "Totally fine. How about you guys?" 

"Great." The answer is short and hard. For a moment Stiles wonders why does she sound so unpleasant, but the Maze continues speaking and he understands. "We're here."

"Do you have him?" 

"We're waiting for his wife to leave," she explains. "Then we're going to grab him."

"You're not going to take his wife?" 

"No. She has no idea he's a hunter. She doesn't even know about any kind of supernatural."

"Are you sure? How do you know?" 

"My informator. She's innocent."

"Okay."

Stiles takes a deep breath and rubs his face. 

"Call me when it's done, okay?" 

"Okay. Do you have any requests? Do you want us to do something specific?" she asks softly, but definitely smiling. He can hear it in her voice. 

"Just… Just make him hurt. A lot. Please."

"We will. I promise. But don't think about it for now. Rest. And eat. Lucifer says you have to eat at least three meals today. And drink a lot of water."

"I know, I know. Don't worry."

"We're always worrying about you when you're not with us, darling." It was Lucifer. His voice soft and playful. 

"You shouldn't."

"Meh," is what Lucifer's reply is. 

Stiles snorts. 

"Call me when you're done."

"We will, darling. Can't wait to see you in couple of days."

"Bye, Luci."

Stiles hangs up and sees he has two unread texts messages from Derek. 

**Derek [06:02 pm] Has Scott always been such a dick?**

**Derek [06:04 pm] I don't remember him being so stupid**

**[06:15 pm] yeah he always was a stupid dick, I realized that too late but whatever**

**[06:17 pm] I'm sure Peter is regretting biting him**

**Derek [06:18 pm] oh he is. I think it's in the top three on the list of things he regrets doing**

**Derek [06:19 pm] Hitting on your father sooner is probably number one**

**[06:20 pm] omfg stop, I don't want to think about Peter the Creeper hitting on my father, ewww**

**[06:20 pm] you're nit funny**

**[06:20 pm] *nut**

**[06:21 pm] omfg *not* you're not funny**

**Derek [06:22 pm] I'm laughing so hard right now, you don't even know. Isaac probably thinks I'm going insane**

**[06:22 pm] he's probably not used to hearing and seeing you laugh**

**Derek [06:23 pm] They said it creeps them out**

**[06:23 pm] they?**

**Derek [06:24 pm] Isaac, Erica and Boyd**

**[06:25 pm] they'll get used to it**

**[06:26 pm] your laugh and smile are amazing**

**Derek [06:28 pm] Thank you. I'm really glad you think that. I also love your smile and laugh. Even the small snorts you do so often**

That's exactly what Stiles does now, snorts. Then he rolls his eyes and smiles softly, rereading the last text message from Derek. It's so open and playful and honest. Stiles adores the way Derek's changed. 

**Derek [06:32 pm] I've gotta go, Erica and Boyd just came. We're having another pack night. We'll talk later, okay?**

**[06:33 pm] Tell your puppies I'm saying hi. Also, cuddle them**

**Derek [06:33 pm] I will, bye, love you**

Stiles states at the two last words dumbly, not really believing he's read them correctly. He even rubs his eyes as if that would help and yep, 'love you' is still there. 

He's not sure if the words are true. Maybe Derek just ends texting with Cora like that and he just made a mistake. Maybe he was even texting Cora at the same time? Maybe? Stiles doesn't know. He's confused and unsure what to do. Should he text Derek and ask about it? Should he maybe even call him and demand answers? 

Fuck. 

Stiles doesn't know what to do. The only thing he now knows is that Derek… Derek is his, his Sourwolf. He loves the man, has been in love in him for years, even when the wolf left everything not saying goodbye. But he's not ready to try and do something about it. 

Honestly, he did think that maybe Derek has feelings for him, a small crush maybe. But love? It's a big thing. A huge hope for the young man. 

If Derek takes it back, Stiles is not sure how he'll deal with that. It might break him. 

And with that in mind Stiles decides not to text Derek and ask for explanation. Not now. Later, preferably when they're video chatting over Skype.

For now he pushes it back right where he pushed what Maze and Lucifer are doing at the moment. 

Stiles bites his lips, turns on the Jeep and starts driving around once again, not ready to focus on anything but the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from lucifer's pov


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that you will probably think Lucifer is extremely out of character in this chapter, and I get it. I do. But in my head he's all sweet and dangerous and nice to Stiles and other people he loves but when he gets down to business he's the typical bad Devil stories warn you about.
> 
> Also, I have no experience in torture and shit like that. I actually went to Reddit and asked people about best type of torture etc. I'm pretty sure they now think I'm a serial killer or something. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this bad chapter won't make you stop reading the story altogether. Sorry

Lucifer let Mazikeen have fun first. He did help her with bounding him to the old metal chair they found in his basement. Then, he stepped aside to watch. 

The man, Clint, breaks so easily it's almost more funny than it's pathetic. Maze is now even breaking his bones when he blurts out all the names and addresses they need. It takes only few shallow cuts on his shoulders and chest with salt on top of them. 

After Clint tells them exactly what they need Maze and Lucifer exchange satisfied looks. Now they can have a real fun since they don't need him anymore. 

Mazikeen licks her lips and grins before cutting the man again. This time the cut is long, going from his left shoulder straight to his left hip. 

"What the fuck?!" he cries out, thrashing around. "I told you everything! Let me go!" 

"We never said we would let you go," Mazikeen purrs into his ear. 

"I have a family! Wife and kids!" Clint tries, clearly desperate. 

They always beg and mention their family, Lucifer thinks boredly. Sometimes in hell when he actually took Mazikeen's place and tortured souls he used to come across souls that lied even though they knew you don't lie to the Devil. The devil knows when you lie after all. But still, they would try and lie, telling him about their families. Wife's and children. Like it would actually make him stop and let them go. 

"Oh we know you have a family," Maze snorts before smirking. "They're cute. And will definitely do better without you." 

"No! Then need me! My wife needs me!" 

"No, she doesn't. Your wife doesn't even love you. We watched her interact with you for an hour and it's clear she wants be out of this marriage," Lucifer tells the man. It's the truth. 

"She's with you only because she's afraid to leave," Maze adds. "Tell me… Do you enjoy beating your wife?" 

"Wha-at?" The man's voice breaks with a violent sob that shakes his whole body. 

"You're a sadistic little shit. You beat your wife, your kids."

"N-no, I don't!" 

"Oh yes, you do," she purrs. She's good at discovering what people are really like. If they're bad or good and what have they done to deserve punishment. Lucifer doesn't question her, trusts her with his whole being. If she says someone deserves to be hurt, he goes with it and helps her if she needs it. 

"Let's play, my dear Mazikeen. We did promise Stiles to make him hurt."

Mazikeen looks at the devil with a mischievous smile. She's so beautiful in this human like form. Sometimes Lucifer misses her real, demon form. That one was beautiful, too. To him, Mazikeen was always perfect, in every form. 

They are in the basement of Clint's house. It's a relatively empty. Two chairs, one in the use right now, metal table with tools and couple of wood panels. It's also very clean. 

Too clean for a normal basement. 

For a moment Lucifer wonders just how many people had been hurt in this basement. But it's not the time to think about it. He wants to focus on hurting him. For Stiles. And for anyone else Clint's hurt. 

"Hold him still, darling," Lucifer tells Mazikeen then goes to the little bag they've brought. 

Lucifer pulls out thin rope and one of Maze's knifes. It's curved and extremely sharp. It's also older than Maze herself. 

With a low whistle Lucifer stands in front of Clint. For a moment he looks at the sobbing, pathetic excuse of a human before crouching. Mazikeen places her hands on Clint's shoulder, understanding what is about to happen. After all, it's not the first time they are doing this type of torture. 

Lucifer roughly rips of the thin boxer briefs Clint's wearing. He throws the material to the side, not caring about where it lands. Without hesitation Lucifer grabs the man's dick and balls, squeezing hard. 

Clint _howls_. 

With one hand, quickly and professionally, Lucifer wraps the thin rope around the organ he's holding in the other. When the blood flowing to it is cut off, the Devil nods at Maze, who grabs Clint's head, slim fingers going for his eyes. She forces his lids open and doesn't let them close. 

"Watch," she purrs into right ear of the sobbing man. 

"No- no please no, stop, I'm begging you, n-" The word is cut off by a scream that could make normal human go deaf.

Lucifer buried the tip of the knife in the soft skin of the man's penis, slowly cutting through it. The knife is sharp and could easily cut of the dick in less than a second, but that's not what they want. 

The blood drips down Lucifer hand and Clint's thighs. He's still screaming and shuddering, trying to get away, but can't. Maze has a death grip on his head, making him watch Lucifer slowly cut off his dick. 

It's amazing, making him scream and cry. Thankfully to Maze and her huge knowledge about runes and magic they don't have to worry about Clint's neighbors calling the cops and interrupting. 

When the soft penis is finally completely detached and the blood doesn't drip from the open wound thanks to the tight grip of the rope, Lucifer stands up, still holding the organ in his hand. Maze moves, letting go of Clint's eyes and gripping his jaw this time. It takes more time than they would like to open his mouth. 

With a predatory smile on his face Lucifer shoves the cut off penis inside Clint's mouth. 

Choking and sobbing Clint tries to spit it out, but Maze quickly forces his jaw closed and pinches his nose. If Clint wants to breathe he has to swallow his own flesh. He clearly understands that, Lucifer can see it in his eyes. The pain, anger, defeat. 

Lucifer loves it. 

While Clint actually swallow his own manhood, the Devil reaches for his front pocket and grabs a small pouch of salt. Without a warning he dumps it all on the wounds on Clint's chest and shoulders. The man convulses, his eyes rolling back. Rope digs into his wrists, thighs and ankles, making him bleed more. Not enough to quickly bleed out and die, though. 

Mazikeen laughs happily watching Clint twist and shudder from pain. She lets him go. When his throat is clear, his penis down inside his stomach, the man opens his mouth and sobs. 

"I-I'm so-sorry please, please please," he chants with tears and snout and blood dripping down his face. 

Unable to stop, Lucifer slaps the man in the face. Once, twice, three times. It's been so long since the last time he tortured someone. He actually missed it, he faintly realizes. 

With that deep realization Lucifer and Mazikeen gets to work in no time Clint is reduced to babbling and crying mess of cuts, bruises, burns. He's missing his ears, both his hands are broken, same with his nose and right foot. It's all so precise and perfect that the man hasn't even lost consciousness and is t even close to bleeding out. 

The whole time Lucifer is busy with hurting the man, he has an image of Stiles in his mind. He can almost hear the young man's cries and screams of terror just from memory. Stiles is hurting so much, day by day, filled by pain. Lucifer and Maze try as best they can, but sometimes it's not enough. Stiles has awful nightmares and panic attacks. 

All because of Argents. 

Because of men like Clint that get off on hurting innocent, sweet creatures. 

Lucifer hates humans like that, hates the fact Father had chosen them, those little, filthy scums over him. _Him_ ,his _son_.

Few electric shocks and punches later Clint loses consciousness, but comes back quickly when Mazikeen dumps his head into a bucket full of freezing water. They continue hurting him. 

In the end they have to stop and finally kill him. Maze opens up his stomach with one of her knives, smiling broadly. Wound like that is painful, but it doesn't kill the man instantly. They let him be in an agony like that for ten minutes before slicing open his throat. 

It's perfect.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you guys liked my last chapter. I was honestly sure I will get bunch of negative comments, but nope. I am so happy right now.
> 
> I love reading all of your comments, they inspire me to write. I just love y'all.

To stop himself from thinking about Derek and his accidental love confession Stiles decides to go to Lux after driving around LA for hours. He feels stupid for not doing it later. Lucifer did say he didn't have to, that he should just rest and relax, but it doesn't sit well with the young man. Lucifer gave him this job, pays him for it, even though Stiles doesn't need money thanks to Peter. 

He's truly ashamed for not going back to work sooner. 

The Lux is full of people, as it usually is throughout the entire week. There's a long line before the entrance and it's not even moving. Stiles goes pass it, says hi to the bouncer and gets inside. 

At the moment music is loud and fast. People are dancing, laughing and drinking. When he's close to the bar he sees Josh behind it with a girl he has never seen here before. She must be new. 

"Hi, Stiles!" Josh greets him with a wide, genuine smile, not stopping pouring shots. "Dude I feel like I haven't seen you for ages!" 

"Sorry about that. My life's been pretty shitty lately."

"Don't worry, Maze did say you are taking some time of because of personal reasons. I get it, I do. So what brings you here now? Maze and Lucifer are gone, if you aren't aware."

"I know they're gone. I felt pretty good today so I decided to come and finally do some work." As he says it he glances around the people in Lux. After turning back to Josh he sees the way the new girl is looking directly at Stiles She quickly averts her eyes when their eyes meet. Well, this is awkward. 

"That's awesome, Stiles." Josh smile softens. "I'm glad you're better. So are you going to start right away?" 

"I need to go upstairs to quickly change my clothes then I'm ready to go."

"Okay. Go on then. I will make you your usual drink."

"Thanks, Josh."

Stiles quickly goes up to the penthouse and changes into black tight jeans, black dress shirt, red vest and bow tie. He's downstairs on the floor in no time. 

Slowly walking around the Lux and watching people around him distracts him well enough. He doesn't want strangers to touch him, so he has to focus on moving precisely. Every step has to be perfectly taken. 

Time passes strangely quickly. Soon enough it's four in the morning and only few people are left in the club. Stiles has been on two breaks. When he sat down at the bar for his first one Josh brought a take out box from some Chinese place and placed it in front of Stiles who looked at him completely confused. 

"I texted Maze and told her you're here," he explained with a shrug. "Then Lucifer called me and told me to make sure you eat something. So eat up."

And Stiles did eat. He was proud of himself for finishing it all in one go. 

On his second break he went outside with Josh. They talked while sitting on the curb, Stiles slowly drinking his water with lemon and mint, Josh smoking. It was nice, talking to him. Josh is a nice guy, was pleasant towards Stiles since the beginning. He doesn't mind the way Lucifer and Maze obviously favor him.

Josh is kind of like a male version of Erica. There's just something about him that reminds Stiles of her. Maybe that's why it's so easy to sit and just talk to the man. 

Nothing happens that night. Stiles doesn't see anything bad, zero drugs or anything suspicious, really. 

He stays after closing to help with cleaning up. They play Britney Spears and basically everyone but Stiles sing and dance around cleaning and making sure everything is okay. Stiles watches them in honest amusement. 

It's few minutes before six in the morning when he is finally back in his apartment. He's tired, legs and back aching from standing and walking around for hours. All he wants to do is to go to bed and sleep for hours.

That's exactly what he does, right after taking off his clothes and laying on his bed naked on his belly. 

He sleeps with zero nightmares and wakes up around 2 pm to bunch of texts in his phone. 

The first one is from Lucifer. Two small words that make him smile and heart feel somehow lighter. 'It's done'. Thank fuck. 

Knowing there's one less person that has hurt him… His heart beats faster, but it's from excitement and relief. He doesn't feel bad. And he will never really feel bad about it. No way. 

After texting Lucifer back, a short 'thank you' Stiles reads texts from Derek. 

**Derek [08:57 am] Good morning, hope you had better night than me Erica destroyed my glass table**

**Derek [09:09 am] shit**

**Derek [09:09 am] oh shit stiles**

**Derek [09:13 am] I just realized what I sent you yesterday**

**Derek [09:14 am] I'm so sorry shit**

**Derek [09:16 am] I don't even remember writing that**

**Derek [09:39 am] Stiles I'm so sorry please text me back**

**Derek [10:53 am] Stiles please**

**Derek [13:01 pm] im sorry**

Stiles bites his lower lip and drags a hand down his face. 

He doesn't know what to do with all of that. Suddenly he's not happy and excited, but unsure and purely confused. 

Does that mean Derek didn't mean it? He just wrote it on accident thinking about Cora? Or someone else? They haven't talked about relationships and other people they might be attracted to. Part of Stiles wants to think Derek does love him and what he wrote is true, but the other part, the insecure as fuck part of him thinks he doesn't deserve something like that. 

He can't believe someone might actually want him. He's damaged and fucked up. It's too much to handle. 

But still. Stiles wants Derek. He wants him so bad. Wants to hug him, hold him close, hold hands with him and watch movies on a couch under a blanket. He wants to have cheesy dates with his Sourwolf and cliche moments.

Does he deserve all of it, though? 

His head starts to hurt from thinking about all of it, which makes him feel stupid. 

In the end Stiles doesn't reply to Derek. He hides his phone under a pillow and goes to take a long cold shower, hoping it would clear his head. 

It does. He can breathe normally again and his heart doesn't race like crazy. 

Because he doesn't have any food, Stiles decides to go to a grocery shop near his apartment complex. His phone is still hidden underneath the pillow. 

While shopping Stiles can't fully ignore his thoughts about Derek and his confession. Should he call Derek and demand explanation or maybe just ignore it all together and continue their friendship like nothing's happened. If he asks Derek about his confession and he will say it was a mistake… It will hurt like a bitch. 

But what if Derek says it wasn't a mistake and that he does actually love Stiles? What he should do then? 

Because Stiles has feelings for Derek, of course he does. He's shocked by how strong they are. Ever since he met his Sourwolf, he was on his mind. Derek, Derek, Derek. His scowl his eyebrows, his fucking perfect eyes with millions of colors in them. The way Derek is so strong, but soft at the same time. He was hurt so much and so many times and yet he is on his feet, going day by day now happy and changed. 

What can Stiles offer him? His panic attacks? Nightmares? The way it's still hard for him to eat, sleep, function like a normal person? 

Derek is finally doing okay. He is fucking great. Stiles doesn't want to destroy all of it with his shit. 

He doesn't want to hurt his Sourwolf. 

Stiles would rather let the Argents violate him again. 

He has to know, though. Uncertainty is going to make him insane. 

With that in mind Stiles finishes his shopping and goes back to his apartment. Quickly he places the groceries in the fridge and cabinets before all but running to his bedroom and grabbing the cell phone from underneath his pillow.

Before he calls Derek, though, he calls Lucifer after seeing two missed calls from him. 

"Are you okay, darling?" The Devil sounds worried. 

"I'm okay, sorry, I left the phone at home and went shopping. Totally fine, don't worry."

"Darling, I thought you might have panicked or something," Lucifer sighs. "Please have the phone on you all the time, okay?" 

"Okay. Sorry, Luci."

"Thank you, darling. So you were in the Lux yesterday, right? How was your night?" 

"It was okay," Stiles says. "Nothing happened to be honest."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"How about you and Maze? Is everything okay? No complications?" 

"No, everything is great, sweetheart. We've got every information we needed. It was pathetically easy," he says with a snort. "We're actually on the way to second location."

"Good. Let me know when it's done."

"We will. Remember to eat and drink lots of water."

"Okay, Luci. Hug Maze for me."

Lucifer chuckles, says 'okay' and then hangs up.

Before calling Derek Stiles has to take couple of deep breaths. It doesn't calm him down and his heart is racing once again, almost painfully beating inside of his chest. He has to call now before he can change his mind. 

Derek picks up after two rings. 

"Stiles?" he asks softly. 

"Hi," Stiles says dumbly, almost choking. 

"Hi."

They're quiet for a long moment. Stiles is sure Derek can hear his racing heart over the phone. 

"I'm sorry." Derek is the one who breaks the silence. "I am so sorry, Stiles. I didn't realize I texted you that. I don't even know how, I just- Shit, Stiles, I-" 

"Did you mean it?" Stiles blurts out. 

"What?" 

"Did you mean it?" he repeats. "Do you- Derek, do you love me?"

"Yes," Derek says, sounding confident as fuck. "I do love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts about this chapter in the comments


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fucked up with this chapter

"Since when?" 

"Since the first time I saw you. In the preserve," Derek replies softly.

Stiles can't believe it. It's honestly dreamlike. 

But Derek sounds so sincere and Stiles wants it to be true so badly. It's just that of course his insecurities are going to fuck with him, because why the hell not, right? 

"Stiles? You don't have to… I don't want you to feel pressured in any way. I don't expect you to return my feeling."

"I do, though," Stiles says before he can stop himself. No brain to mouth filter whatsoever. "Of course I love you, Sourwolf." His voice is a little muffled and he feels like crying. "How can you not know that?" 

"Well how can _you_ not know that I love you?" 

"Because you're you and I'm just…. Me."

"That makes no sense, Stiles."

"It does in my head."

Derek snorts and that makes Stiles smile. His heartbeat doesn't slow down, but the beats aren't as hard as they were couple of minutes before. At least that's what Stiles thinks.

He's tried so hard before not to think about his feeling for Derek. Ignored them all, really. Most of the times it didn't work out. 

"You're not lying?" he asks after a moment of hesitation. 

"No. I would never lie or joke about something like that. I swear."

"Okay. Okay. Me too, I promise."

"I know."

"So what now?" Stiles questions. "How are going to make this work?" 

"However you want. We do this on your conditions."

"That doesn't sound like a healthy relationship."

"Maybe. But I want you to feel comfortable. I don't want to pressure you in any way. I'm not risking that."

"But what if I will want something you don't want?" 

"Then I will tell you I'm not okay with it. We need to be honest," Derek tells him softly. "No lies, no matter what."

"I can do that," Stiles replies. 

While talking to Derek Stiles was slowly moving down, so that now he's laying on top of the bed, looking up at the ceiling, left hand on top of his stomach. 

"Good. Stiles, you have to know that I love you so much it almost scares me. It also worries me because I'm not sure if you're ready for something like that." Derek slowly curses before continuing. "You're special to me. I feel like you were always mine and I know how that sounds. But that's how it is for me. I tried fighting it, you know I tried. I won't do it now. And I really don't want to fuck it up. You. Us. Whatever we have."

"I'm scared, too, but I don't want to lose you," Stiles confesses. "Don't think you're worse than me, Derek, because I want you a lot. Only you. Forever." The last part is whispered so quietly Stiles worries he might have to repeat it for Derek to hear. Thankfully he doesn't. 

"I feel the same, Stiles. Just… whenever you're ready for something, anything, just tell me, okay? Please, no secrets and lies."

"I promise I'll try," Stiles says. And then, before he can change his mind, he asks:

"Can you come and visit me?" 

Derek doesn't respond immediately, is silent for a long moment actually, and that makes Stiles think about how fucking stupid he is for rushing things up. 

"Are you sure? You won't regret it later?" Derek finally asks carefully. 

"Ye- yeah, I am sure. I want to see you. In person," he explains somehow lamely and maybe a bit uncomfortable. 

"Okay. I will come. I can even go right away. Right now."

Derek sounds so eager and happy it makes Stiles laugh. And not a small soft laugh, but full belly laugh, his body shaking, heart clenching from pure happiness. 

"I would love that," he says softly. 

"Text me where you are, okay? I will be there as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"I love you," Derek tells him, his voice quiet and gentle, with just a hint of possessive growl underneath. 

"I love you, too, Sourwolf."

Stiles is the first to hung up. Immediately after that he sends Derek his address, not hesitating even a little. He really wants Derek to come him. Maybe it's too soon. This whole situation. But for now he doesn't care. Stiles wants Derek next to him now. 

He has to wait, though. So to kill time Stiles spends three hours practicing his Spark, then goes to Lux again after eating quick dinner. He tried calling Maze and Lucifer, but got text from them telling him they can't talk right now because they're in the middle of working. It puts a smile on his face. 

Lux isn't as full as it was yesterday, but maybe it's because it's barely 8 pm. Joshua is at the bar with the same girls from the day before. Emily, if Stiles remembers correctly. She flushes at the sight of him and flat out ignores his presence. Stiles feels bad in this situation, but like most thing these days, he decides to ignore it. 

For about an hour of his shift Stiles sits at the bar chatting with Josh and sipping drink the other male did for him. Josh tells Stiles about his girlfriend, Cassidy, who finally decided to move in with him. It obvious how much he loves her. The way he talks about her, the way he smile while doing it. Stiles is sure he will be looking like that talking about Derek with someone. 

When more people come to the club Stiles starts walking around, observing. He sees few people from yesterday, but most people are new. He doesn't see anything suspicious, though. That's good. 

Right after Stiles' break, couple of minutes before 11, Chloe Decker shows up. He sees her from across the room, talking to Josh. The man points at Stiles after few moments and the Detective starts walking towards him. Wondering what it's about, Stiles also moves towards her, so that they meet in the middle. 

Thankfully the music isn't too loud and they can hear each other other normally without screaming. 

"Hi, Chloe, is everything alright?" Stiles asks with a small frown. 

"Yes, everything is okay," she assures him even though she is looking at him awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I'm sure. I came here looking for Lucifer, actually. He's not answering his phone, so I was worried. I called Maze, but she's not answering either," Chloe explains. "At the bar they told me you know where they are. Is that true?" 

"Yes," Stiles answers simply. 

"Okay… Can you tell me?" 

"No. They're dealing with personal stuff. Sorry."

"No, it's okay, I get it. It's me who should be apologizing," she laughs awkwardly. Stiles' never seen her acting like that. 

"What, why?" 

"You know why."

"No, I don't." Stiles feels very confused. 

Chloe sighs and looks around for a few seconds before focusing on Stiles' face. 

"Look. You've got to understand that I wasn't aware of your relationship, okay? I'm not that kind of woman. I would never flirt or try kissing him if I knew you're together. Either way, I'm sorry. I shouldn't."

"Wait, hold up. I'm confused and I don't understand. What relationship? Just… What?" 

"You and Lucifer."

Okay, that's, that's unexpected. Stiles has no idea what is going on. He doesn't understand why Chloe thinks they're together. Thy makes no sense. 

"I'm not in a relationship with Lucifer."

Chloe looks at him sadly and it almost breaks Stiles' heart. She looks so defeated and hurt. 

"I saw you to together in bed," she says softly. "I came here few night ago looking for Lucifer. You were in his bed. Lucifer was half naked. I didn't see you at first, but then you had a nightmare and started screaming and Lucifer ran to you. I know what I saw."

For a moment Stiles is petrified, knowing that she saw him at night when he had nightmares. He's a bit pissed, but it's nothing compared to the way his mind is spinning after realizing Chloe has feeling for Lucifer. The same Lucifer who's been pinning after her ever since he can remember. 

"I'm not with Lucifer," he insists. "We're just friends."

"Friends don't sleep together in bed half naked," she huffs. "Lucifer loves you and you love him. Now that I think of it I feel stupid for not realizing earlier."

"Come up to the penthouse with me," Stiles blurts out. "Let's talk. I will explain everything."

"There's nothing to explain." She's so dumbly stubborn. It starts pissing Stiles off. 

"Yes, there is. Just… let's go talk, okay? Please?" 

It's a huge chance for him to talk honestly with Chloe about Lucifer and get them together. He's still high on feelings after talking to Derek. Stiles would be the dumbest human ever if he wouldn't at least try getting Chloe and Lucifer finally together. 

Chloe hesitates, but in the end she nods and follows Stiles to the elevator. The ride up is silent, as well as the way over to the leather couch where they sit, good few feet apart. 

The Detective looks at him with a serious expression on her beautiful face. 

"I'm not in relationships with Lucifer," Stiles starts. "We're not. It's not like that, okay? We're just really close friends."

Chloe shakes her head, but before she can say anything Stiles continues speaking. 

"I was assaulted few years ago." 

It's shockingly easy to tell her that. Maybe because he's been telling the truth about his past so much recently. Linda, Maze, Lucifer. It sucks saying it all out loud, but it feels right, explaining Chloe what is truly going on between him and Lucifer. Maybe he will regret it later, but for now it's okay. 

He takes a deep, calming breath. 

"When I was fifteen I was kidnapped, then tortured and raped for hours by seven men." He doesn't look at Chloe, doesn't want to see the pity in her eyes. "Ever since I had trouble with human contact. I have PTSD, awful nightmares. All that shit. I'm simply fucked up.

Lucifer and Mazikeen help me. They're one of the very few people I let touch me. It's, it's hard for me, dealing with my past on my own. I tried, but it only made things worse. They know. Maze and Luci. And they do everything they can to help me get better."

Stiles looks at Chloe now. She has no expression, being a Detective probably helps with that. 

"I'm not in a relationship with Lucifer," he says again. "Lucifer is just a really, really good friend. I don't want him in that way. And he doesn't want me, because he has his eyes on somebody else already."

"Who?" Chloe asks even though she looks like she already knows the answer. 

"You," he answers simply, soft smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too soon? Did I fuck it up? Please tell me


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, here's the new chapter. I hope you will like it.
> 
> I also decided to finally start answering the comments again (weird statement but whatever), so if you have any questions / theories / suggestions, write it down, comment, and I will answer you as soon as possible. 
> 
> Love y'all

Chloe leaves after half an hour of talking, looking as if her whole world was flipped upside down. And maybe it has. Stiles certainly felt that way not so long ago. 

After she's gone Stiles goes back onto the floor of Lux. There's more people now, about half of them already drunk and having their best time today. Stiles slowly walks around, avoiding skin contact as best as he can. It's not easy and sometimes someone touches him, making him flinch and shudder. 

He takes a break after two hours and goes for a quit snack to a nearby dinner. It's a small and comfy place that reminds him of the cliché dinner you see in the middle of nowhere in movies. He sits in a booth, orders burger and curly fries with strawberry milkshake, then waits on the food. 

After about five minutes of waiting his phone vibrates. It's Lucifer calling. 

"Hello, sweetheart," the Devil says happily. "How are you?" 

"I'm good. On my break right now, actually, waiting for food."

"That's great, darling. I'm glad you're eating."

"Yes, yes, I know, I need to put more meat on my bones." He rolls his eyes fondly. 

"Exactly!" Lucifer laughs. "Now, we have few things to tell you. Firstly, we will be gone longer than we expected."

"Is everything alright?" Stiles is immediately worried.

"Yes, darling, you don't need to worry about us. It's just that we might have to hunt for more than seven people. And they're in Europe at the moment."

"Are they… Are those people the same as…?" 

"Even worse, darling," Lucifer answers softly. "We can come back to you when we're done with Argents, if you want. But we've learned about the hunters in Europe and thought we could do them in one go. We're quite enjoying our hunting."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Do you really, though?" 

Stiles knows Lucifer and Mazikeen have been punishing bad souls for a really long time before they decided to leave the Hell. It's part of them. In LA they can't do anything even close to what they did in Hell. They can have fun and let it all out now by hunting Argents and other rogue hunters. He is totally okay with that. Not only because it's what Lucifer and Maze need, but also because it means there is less hunters that might hurt innocents in the future. 

"Yes, Luci," Stiles tells him. "Do what you have to do for how long you need. I'm okay, Lux is okay. Chloe, Trixie, everyone is okay. We will be fine."

"You're perfect. We miss you, darling."

"I miss you, too. Hug Maze for me."

"I will, promise."

Soon after that they end the call. Stiles puts his phone on the table with a satisfied smile on his face and patiently waits for his food. It arrives sooner then he thought it would. He's not going to complain, though. 

The burger is delicious, same for the milkshake. The fries are good, but he can't help but think about the ones he used to eat in Beacon Hills with his father and Scott. 

The memory of Scott makes him actually flinch and his hands start shaking a little bit. It sucks. He hates the fact he still has this kind of reactions. 

Stiles eats almost everything, leaving just about two bites of the burger and couple of fries. His stomach is full and on the edge of hurting. 

Proud of himself Stiles payf for the food with a small smile on his lips. Then he goes back to the Lux to finish his shift.

Another night goes peacefully. He stays afterwards again to help with cleaning up. It makes him feel good and he even has a long conversation with Josh and Bobbie, who’s a bouncer of the club. 

Day by day, he knows he gets better. Of course Stiles is aware that tomorrow might be bad for him, he might close up again and start regretting everything he’s done recently. He hopes it will not happen. Not now, not so soon.

Back at his apartment Stiles goes straight to the bed after taking a quick shower. He’s tired, his head and feet hurting. 

It’s couple of minutes before six when he falls asleep for the next eight hours. He’s awoken by his phone vibrating. A phone call from Derek.

“Hello?” Stiles yawns and stretches until most of his joints pop.

“Did I wake you up?” Derek asks.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. I should be probably up already,” he says and checks the time. Yes, he should be up and running. “How are you?”

“Couldn’t be better. I’m on the way to see you, after all.”

Stiles can feel a blush spreading on his cheeks and his heart skips a bit.

“You’re a total sap.”

Derek laughs deeply.

“Yeah, I am. A total sap and a romantic.”

“For real?”

“You will see for yourself soon,” he teases, almost making Stiles squirm. He definitely has butterflies destroying his stomach right now. “How did you sleep, though?”

“Good,” Stiles answers and then stops for a second, realizing it’s an actual true. No nightmare, no panic. Just… sleep.

“Stiles?” Derek asks quietly after a moment of complete silence from Stiles.  
“Sorry, I just- I have really bad nightmares and flashbacks, but today I slept like a baby, again. And it’s-”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, I get it. I really do. I also had really bad nightmares. For a long time. But I got better. You will, too,” Derek reassures him softly. “It will take time, more than you would like. But one day you’re going to wake up and realize how good you’re feeling and how content you are, that you won’t even think about the bad days in the past.”

Stiles sighs and rubs his face with left hand.

“You’re really good at it, comforting. You know exactly what to say.”

“I memorized everything my therapist told me.”

It makes Stiles laugh out loud, whole body shaking.

“Thanks,” he says after a moment. “I needed that.”

“No problem. I love your laugh and I’m glad I got to hear it.”

“Jesus, Derek, you’re making me blush.”

Derek chuckles, then changes topic.

“I will be in LA today. If there’s no problems on the rest of the road I should be at your place around nine.”

“I’m going to be at work then,” Stiles tells him. “Go there, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I will tell the bouncer you’re coming, so just go right up to him and tell him your name, he will let you in immediately.”

“Okay, that sounds great. I should get going and continue driving. So see you later in the Lux.”

“Bye, Der. I can’t wait to see you again in person.” 

Then, right before hanging up, he tells Derek he loves him. His Sourwolf replies with the same words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this chapter at y'all and runs away to hide in the closet"

Stiles thinks he should be nervous, but he's not. He's excited and happy, wants to see Derek as soon as possible. The time goes by annoyingly slowly and Stiles is half tempted to search for a spell or something in one of his books that might help with his situation. He doesn't though, because he's not that stupid. 

Instead, Stiles cleans his apartment, changes sheets and does laundry. He also takes a quick trip to a grocery store and buys so much food he's worried it might go bad, because they might not eat it all in time. Stiles hopes that won't happen. 

Mazikeen calls him, but they don't talk about their current job. She asks if he's eaten and how is he feeling. The call is short, but nice. After hanging up Stiles realizes he still hasn't told them that Derek is coming to him. He will do it the next time they talk. 

Half an hour before eight Stiles changes into his usual working clothes; black jeans, black button shirt and red vest with a bow tie in the same color. Then, he grabs his wallet and keys and makes his way out of his apartment and downstairs to the parking lot. 

Bobbie is working again that night and he greets Stiles with a big grin on his handsome face. He's a big guy, around six foot four inches, all muscles and dark skin. He has thin dreadlocks that reach the top of his butt. Bobbie is awesome, Stiles really likes him. 

"Hi, Bobbie," Stiles greets the man. 

"Hello, Bambi," Bobbie answers with a smirk, making Stiles roll his eyes. "What's up?" 

"I have a favor to ask for. My friend is coming here tonight and I would really appreciate if you'd let him in without the wait in line."

"Sure, no problem. Just tell me his name."

"Derek Hale. You're awesome, Bobbie."

"I know," Bobbie says with a wink. 

Stiles gives him a small smile and the bouncer looks actually surprised, but in a good way. 

"You're happy you're going to see him, huh, Bambi?" 

"Yes. I can't wait to see him," Stiles answers truthfully and blushing a little. 

"Is he actually just a friend or…?" 

"More. He's more than just a friend."

Bobbie nods, smiling softly at him

"It's good to see you so happy," he says. 

"Thanks, Bobbie."

After their quick conversation Stiles goes inside where a small group of people is already dancing and having fun. Josh is at the bar with two other bartenders, Michael and Ru. Stiles greets them, logs into the system and asks for his usual drink. Josh is busy, so this time it's Michael who makes it for him. Stiles even chats with him for a few minutes. 

It's nice, talking to people. They seem to actually like him, not just tolerate. 

Stiles sits at the bar, looking around from his sit. There isn't a lot of people for now, but they are slowly gathering, one by one walking through the door. Soon, when it's couple of minutes after nine, the club is almost full. The hour is still early, so the music is quite low and chill. Though that will change around eleven. 

He's talking to Josh about his girlfriend and their upcoming anniversary when he feels someone coming up to him from behind. He tenses, still not really okay with this kind of action, but when he turns and sees Derek, he relaxes immediately. 

His Sourwolf is smiling, almost grinning, beautiful and handsome like always. His beard is nicely trimmed and Stiles realizes it's actually a little bit shorter than the last time they talked over Skype. He wants to pet it. Ignoring that thought, though, Stiles quickly looks Derek up and down, noting he's dressed in blue jeans, black shirt and his leather jacket that makes him look like a member of a gang. 

He's… Breathtaking. 

"Hi," he says stupidly. 

"Hi," Derek answers. 

And then they just… Look at each other, smiling like a couple of besotted fools. Stiles can't help it, though, he's too fucking happy to even care. His heart is racing, belly clenching and while face is red. Derek is blushing too, not as much as Stiles and it's mostly hidden by his beard, but still. He can see it and wants to coo. 

The moment is broken by Josh, who fake-coughs, startling Stiles and Derek. 

Stiles looks behind at Josh who's smirking slightly. 

"Who's your friend, Stiles?" he asks.

"That's Derek. Uh. Derek, that's Josh. My coworker."

"Just coworker? Aw, Stiles, I thought we were friends, too," Josh pouts. 

"Not with that attitude, dude."

Josh gasps and grabs the front of his shirt, looking shocked and hurt. Stiles snorts at that and after few seconds Josh laughs. 

"You looooveeee me Stiles," he teases before winking and looking at Derek. "Hello, Derek, I'm Josh. Nice to meet you. You want something to drink?" 

"Just water, please," Sourwolf answers and sits next to Stiles, turning so that they're facing each other. They both smile again. 

"I'm going to start puking rainbow, guys," Josh threatens and places a glass of cool water in front of Derek, who thanks him. "Stiles, maybe take the rest of night off?" he suggests. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I don't think you will be up to working tonight, not with that look on your face. So go, log off and have fun with your lover boy."

Stiles thanks him and quickly logs off, then sits back next to Derek, who is still smiling. 

"I… Am so happy to finally meet you," Stiles confesses. 

"Definitely not as happy as I am, though."

"That's not true!" 

"Are you calling me a liar?" 

"What? No! You- fuck you, dude."

Derek laughs, bunny teeth in display, eyes half closed. He's so beautiful Stiles can't find the right words to describe him. 

"I love you," he says quietly. 

"I love you, too, Stiles."

Slowly, not sure if it's really welcome, Stiles reaches for Derek's hand. The man doesn't move away, just continues smiling as Stiles grabs his hand and squeezes it. 

"Will you stay?"

"I will leave only when you tell me to" Derek answer. 

"So never, then."

Another breathing smile and butterflies all but destroying his insides. 

Stiles never felt this way and it's scary, he's afraid of falling too hard and too soon. But then, he realizes, that he has already fallen. He's all the way in, his mind, heart, whole body. 

Now he can only hope he won't hurt Derek. 

It's the last thing he wants to do.


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles and Derek drive to Stiles' apartment separately, neither wanting to leave their car outside Lux. Thankfully the ride is short. They even manage to find two free parking spots next to each other. 

Apparently Derek took only one duffel bag with him and when asked by Stiles why did he took so little stuff, he shrugs and says it's because he was in a hurry to get on the road. 

Stiles grabs his hand and with a small smile drags him towards his apartment complex. 

"That's a nice neighborhood," Derek comments on their way up in the elevator. 

"Did you really think Peter would let me live in some shit hole?" Stiles snorts. 

"Point. I'm glad he was there for you."

"Yeah. Me too. I love the guy."

Derek nods and squeezes Stiles' hand. 

Stiles knows there is still tension between Derek and Peter. But they are working on it, though, taking it all easy. 

When they enter the apartment Derek quickly loses his leather jacket and shoes and starts snooping around. He is also sniffing everything he can. It's a hilarious sight. 

Derek's done after about ten minutes and then they sit down on the couch, on their sides so that they can easily see each other. Sourwolf grabs one of his hands and doesn't let it go. 

"Are you really okay with me being here?" he asks. 

"Yes. I want you here with me. And that won't change anytime soon, promise."

"I believe you. Just want to be sure."

"We should talk, then, about… All of it. What we want, what we don't want. The sooner the better, I guess. My therapist told me this kind of talk might help a lot."

"Let's do that," Derek agrees. "Just basic stuff for now."

"Okay." Stiles hesitates for a moment before thinking 'fuck it' and starts talking. "For starters, I'm kind of touch starved. Before Luci and Maze I avoided being touched or touching other, but they taught me to be okay with it again and now I honestly crave it. Not with everyone, though, just special people. You're one of those special people. So if you're okay with that, I would love to touch you. Hugging, cuddling, all that shit. Sleeping together would be awesome, too."

"I'm okay with touching. Wolves are tactile creatures, so it's actually perfect."

"Good. Okay. Awesome."

Derek chuckles and then smiles softly at Stiles. The younger man clears his throat and continues. 

"I want to be with you. I don't want to play around and pretend that's not what I really want. I don't want to hide my feeling for you. But you have to tell me if it's too much for you or if I cross the line. We need to be open and honest."

"I want the same, Stiles. I'm serious. I've tried lying to myself for years before I accepted and let myself fall in love with you completely. And it sucked, you know? Trying to hide it."

Stiles nods, knowing exactly how it feels. 

"So no lies, no hiding. Open communication, always," he summarizes. 

"Yeah."

"I want to call you my boyfriend. Partner. If, if that's okay with you."

"It's more than okay with me, Stiles."

"I love you," Stiles says, just because he can and feels like it.

Derek answers with the same words. 

"What else are you okay with?" he asks next. "Or maybe what should I avoid touching? Are you okay with kissing? And I don't mean just lips, but cheeks, forehead and places like that, too."

"I- I'm honestly not sure if I'm okay with kissing on the lips," Stiles confesses. "I didn't try it since--since. Can we avoid that? For now at least? I don't want to try immediately and have a huge meltdown."

"It's okay with me. Stiles, I don't need this kind of affection to be with you. If you decide you're don't want being kissed or touched in sexual way, ever, I will be totally okay with that. I won't stop loving you."

Stiles nods and takes couple of deep breaths to calm his racing heart. 

He can't believe how lucky he is for having Derek in his life. His Sourwolf is the best. 

"For now… Kisses all over face but lips. I'm okay with that," he says finally. 

"Okay. Thank you for trusting me with that."

For a really long moment Stiles feels stupid, even though he knows he shouldn't be feeling this way. But he can't exactly turn off his fucked up mind and feelings. 

"What about you, though?" Stiles asks Derek. 

"I want the same things as you do," Derek repeats his earlier statement, simply and with a shrug. "What I don't want is to pressure you and or loose you."

"That won't happen, Sourwolf."

"I hope so."

They chat like that for more than an hour before deciding they both need sleep, especially Derek. Stiles gives his Sourwolf one of the fluffiest towels he owns and tells him to use anything he needs that is in the bathroom. While Derek showers Stiles goes to the kitchen and drinks some water, his throat dry from all the talking. He checks his phone and sure enough he has two text messages from Lucifer asking if he's okay and how does he feel. Stiles answers and then leaves the phone on the kitchen counter. 

Derek emerges from the bathroom after fifteen minutes, dressed in a soft looking sleeping pants with a white tank top. His feet are bare and somehow it makes him look more vulnerable than he really is. 

"Your turn," he says with a small smile. 

"You can go to bed already if you want to," Stiles tells him already going towards the bathroom. "I'll try to be quiet."

Derek nods his head in response. 

While showering quickly, but thoroughly, Stiles think he probably should call Linda and ask for an appointment for him and Derek, together. Of course he will have to ask about it Derek first, but he's somehow sure that Derek will be on board with his idea. 

After drying himself and brushing his teeth Stiles puts on newly bought gray sweatpants and red shirt with long sleeves. He doesn't want Derek to see his scars, not today. 

His Sourwolf is already in bed, covers pulled up only to his waist, one arm behind his head while the other was flung over his eyes. For a moment Stiles stands in front of the bed and admires how peaceful Derek is looking. And how hairy he is. There are dark hairs everywhere, armpits, arms, even the part of the chest that is not covered by his white tank top. 

Quietly, Stiles turns off the lights and slides under the covers, close to Derek. He wants to cuddle his Sourwolf, but hesitates in the last moment. In the end, Stiles już puts his right arm around Derek's middle and places his head on the man's chest. Immediately, Derek moves and sniffs, drawing him closer. He nuzzles the top of Stiles head before stilling again and continuing to sleep. 

It's one of the best days Stiles' ever had.


	28. Chapter 28

Stiles has a nightmare that night, but thankfully it isn't violent. He doesn't even wake up in the middle of it. He's glad he didn't disturb Derek's sleep and hopes he will keep it like that for a long time. 

When he does finally wakes up it's after two in the afternoon and his throat is weirdly dry. He needs to drink something, preferably coffee, at least two mugs. Maybe a little bit of water before than. Just a little. 

Derek is still sleeping peacefully, so Stiles slowly quietly gets off the bed. He trips, of course, but he doesn't fall down loudly and doesn't wake up his Sourwolf. On the way out of the bedroom Stiles grabs his phone. After closing softly the door he yawns and rubs his face roughly, trying to get rid of the last traces of sleep. 

His mind is calm, for now there are no terrible thoughts, just the good ones. Most of them are about Derek, but he also thinks about Lucifer and Mazikeen. He misses them. Just few more day, then they will be all in one place, together. 

Stiles hopes they will like each other. He's not sure what would he do if they don't. 

In the kitchen Stiles makes himself a cup of coffee and then drinks chilled water straight from the bottle, waiting for the coffee to cool down. He sits on the counter, cup in one hand and the phone in the other. 

No new messages or calls.

He is silently drinking his coffee and watching stupid videos on youtube when Derek finally emerges from the bedroom, looking grumpy and adorable as hell. His hair and beard are one big mess, his eyebrows are pulled together in a frown. At that moment he looks exactly like his old self. 

"Hi," Stiles says with a small smile. 

Derek mumbles something and comes closer to Stiles, who's still sitting on top of the kitchen counter. He has about two seconds to drop down his coffee and phone before Derek is standing between his legs, hugging him tightly. 

Hugging him back, Stiles rubs the side of his face against Derek's shoulder, scent marking him. Derek does the same. 

They stay like that for a long time, hugging and scenting quietly. It's good. So good. Stiles doesn't want to let go of him. Thankfully Derek doesn't seem want to step back, either. 

"When did you wake up?" Derek finally asks after few minutes, but doesn't let go of Stiles. His breath tickles Stiles' throat. 

"Around half an hour," Stiles answers with a small shrug. 

Derek nods and then let's go off Stiles. He doesn't go far, though, doesn't even take a step back. With a small smile he reaches to the side and grabs Stiles' coffee. He drinks it all with one big gulp. 

"Dude, not cool," Stiles complains, hitting Derek lightly on the shoulder. It probably hurts him more than HIS Sourwolf. 

"Don't call me dude."

"Or what?" 

Derek smirks and leans closer to him.

"Or I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles can't help it, he laughs. So much that his stomach actually starts hurting. Derek laughs too. 

"I missed laughing," Stiles confesses when he's calm again. "Maze and Luci are good for me, I feel good with them, but I didn't laugh like that with them."

"So I'm special, then," Derek muses with a grin. "I feel honored."

"Dumbwolf."

"You love me."

"I don't know why, but yes," Stiles teases.

"I don't know why I love you either, so high five to that."

They spend their afternoon bickering and laughing like stupid teenager. Derek is almost always in Stiles' space, hugging him, holding his head, scenting whatever he can reach. Stiles loves it, feels completely content with all the touching that actually satisfies his need for it. 

Neither wants to leave Stiles' apartment, both are more than okay with staying inside to watch something on Netflix and cuddle on the couch. While doing so, they talk quietly. About Peter, Stiles' dad, Derek's pack that he's left in Beacon Hills. Sourwolf explains his current relationship with all of his betas. He also tells Stiles how much they've changed, matured. 

Stiles finds it easy to talk about Erica, Boyd and Isaac. This topic used to send him to near panic attack, but not anymore. 

"Maybe I will be okay with seeing them," Stiles tells Derek. "Soon. But, but not yet."

"It's okay, don't push yourself. They are aware of how much they fucked up."

"Do they ever talk about the night we were held at Argent's?" he asks quietly, not looking at Derek. He can feel how his hands tighten around his waist. 

"Sometimes," Derek answers just as quietly, almost in a whisper. "They have nightmares and talking about them helps, apparently."

"Do they remember?" 

"Not everything. But most of it. Erica told me she regrets not going to you when they came back. She wanted to, but was afraid."

"Afraid?" Stiles snorts. "Of what?" 

"That I don't know. She will have to tell you herself."

Stiles sighs, but nods. He's not fully ready yet to have a conversation with Erica, Boyd and Isaac, but soon. 

They change topic after that to something less heavy. After an hour Derek decides he needs to feed Stiles, so they move to the kitchen. Stiles wants to help, but his Sourwolf doesn't let him. 

"It's my wolf," he explains with a sigh. "But also just me. There's this huge need to provide for you."

"I get it. I think I read something about this before."

"So you're okay with it?" 

"Of course, Sourwolf. It's just part of you. And I love you whole."

Derek smiles, all soft and sweet, making Stiles blush a little bit. Then Derek leans down and kisses his forehead. It's perfect. 

Stiles sits on a counter next to Derek while the werewolf chips vegetables and meat. Thank fuck he went grocery shopping before Derek arrived. The man takes his time with preparing everything he needs, cutting everything perfectly.

It's like an art show. Stiles is almost hypnotized with the way Derek's hands and fingers move with everything. He decides it's one of his favorite thing to watch right now. And guessing by the little smirk Derek's sporting, he knows what's going on inside Stiles' head. 

The moment is broken by a loud ring that comes from Stiles' phone. He groans quietly, moves off of the counter and runs into his bedroom and grabs his phone. It's Mazikeen calling. 

Stiles answers happily. 

"Hi, Maze."

"Hello, little human," Mazikeen purrs. "How are you? Is everything alright?" 

"Everything is more than okay. You don't have to worry, promise."

"Good. You better not die before we come back."

"I won't," Stiles says with a snort. "How are thing at your end? Are you done?" 

"Yes, actually. It was pathetically easy. They didn't see us coming, none of them. Little bit force and a spark and that's it. It was so good, Stiles," Mazikeen all but moans happily. "I haven't felt this good in centuries."

"I'm happy to hear that. I really am. And I miss you guys like crazy."

"We miss you too. But don't worry, we will be back soon. In a day or two, actually."

"Really? That's awesome! I can't wait for you to meet Derek," he says, excited like a kid on Christmas. 

"What?" 

Mazikeen sounds confused which confuses Stiles, just for a few second before he realizes that she has no idea that Derek is in LA. They haven't talk about his Sourwolf. Shit. 

He's worried Mazikeen will be mad that he didn't tell her, but there is no going back now. 

"Derek," Stiles mumbles awkwardly. "You know, my Sourwolf. 

"He's there? With you?" she asks, her voice cold. 

"Yeah. He came yesterday. We talked and, and I asked him to come and stay."

Mazikeen is quiet for almost a minute. Stiles has to check his phone twice to make sure she didn't hang up. 

"We will be back tomorrow," she says. "And if find one mark on you, I'm killing him."

And with that, Maze hangs up.


	29. Chapter 29

When Stiles goes back to the kitchen, Derek immediately comes up to him and asks what's wrong. 

"Nothing," he says, but then frowns at his own lie. He sighs. "You didn't listen?" 

"No," Derek answers with a shrug. "It was a private conversation."

"I talked with Maze. She will be back with Luci tomorrow. She's also not very happy that you're here."

Derek frowns slightly. 

"She's very overprotective," he explains with a sigh. "And I'm worried she might do something to you."

"Is it possible? For her to actually hurt me? You did say she wasn't human, but didn't say what exactly."

"Yeah, she's… She's dangerous. Very. She could probably kill you with her pinky, so." Stiles shrugs lamely and bites the inside of his cheek. 

"What about Luci? Is he dangerous?" 

Stiles only nods in response, not trusting his voice to speak up. He knows that Mazikeen and z Lucifer want the best for him. They are already doing so much for him to ensure his safety and peace of mind… He loves them, just as much he loves his father, Peter and Derek. He is not sure what he's going to do if Luci and Maze decide they don't like Derek. 

"Luci is even more dangerous," Stiles says after a moment of silence. 

"I can't imagine a guy with a name 'Luci' that is dangerous," Derek snorts. Right. Stiles never told him Lucifer's full name, always using the nickname. 

"Yeah, about his name… Luci is just a nickname. A shortening of his real name."

"Okay? What is his real name, then?" 

"Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar."

That earns him a long moment of silence and a dumbstruck expression on his Sourwolf face. 

"Stiles. Baby. Please tell me you didn't just admit to being friends with the king of hell."

"Well-"

"Stiles."

Derek looks like he's about to panic, which makes Stiles feel like he's about to have one huge ass hell panic attack. His heart is racing, lungs suddenly can't work and there is awful pounding inside his head. 

He can't believe this is happening. Maybe he should be honest with Derek from the start. But it's not like he can just tell everyone who Luci and Maze really are. It is not his secret, not his life that could be possibly ruined. 

This is a nightmare. This can't be happening, he doesn't, he just- _fuck_. 

"-iles, Stiles breath, baby, please breath, oh my God."

He is trying, but nothing seem to work. His body, his mind, it's all quickly shutting down until Stiles finally passes out. 

Stiles is not sure how long he's unconscious, but when he opens his eyes, he notices how dark it is. So definitely night, then. 

After a bad panic attack his body is always aching and uncomfortable. He's also thirsty. So thirsty that he decides to move despite his body's protests. 

Slowly, but surely, Stiles sits up, noting he's on his bed on top of the cover. Just as he's about to stand up, door of the bedroom open, letting the light inside. 

"How are you feeling?" Derek, who's standing in the entrance, asks quietly and unsure. 

Stiles doesn't want to see Derek like that, ever. It makes his heart hurt. 

"I'm fine," he says with a shrug. "Been better, but also worse. You don't have to worry."

"Of course. I don't have to worry about how I caused you a panic attack. Right," he snorts with an ugly frowns. 

"Derek. Come here."

He does come up to Stiles, even though he looks like he wants to run and hide instead. 

Sourwolf sits down next to Stiles, rigid and ready to bolt. That's the last thing Stiles wants right now. He grabs Derek's shoulders and forces him to lie down. He ignores Derek's protests and climbs on top of him, this way making sure that his Sourwolf won't run away.

"I just freaked out. Not because of you or anything that you think you did," Stiles says. "I'm not fully okay, but I will get better, soon. You don't have to worry about me."

"No matter how many times you tell me that, I always will be worried about you. I love you."

"I love you, too. Sourwolf, I love you like crazy. But also love Maze and Lucifer. I'm just worried you might not get along and that's, that's not something I want. That's mostly why I just had a panic attack. Or, well, whenever it was, I'm not sure how long I was out."

"Six hours and twenty eight minutes," Derek murmurs.

A long time. Shit. 

"I'm okay. Please stop worrying."

"Never."

Stiles sighs and nods slightly. 

"Are you mad?" he asks instead. "That I didn't tell you the truth about Luci?" 

"I'm not mad," Derek answers carefully. "Not at you, never at you. I understand why you didn't tell me. It's not really something that can come up in a normal conversation. I'm just. I'm having a life crisis, because holy shit the devil is real. And you're friends with him."

"Werewolves are real, too."

"That's not the same, though."

Stiles doesn't really know what to say. Yeah, he understands why Derek is freaking out. It is a big deal. The Devil, demons, angels and the fucking God. 

It's huge. 

But it's also something Stiles is used to already. All of it is part of his life right now. It's normal for him, just like werewolves and magic are normal. 

"I hope you will like each other," Stiles says with a small sigh. "I really do."

"I promise to be civil with them if they decide they hate me."

Stiles snorts and hits lightly Derek's shoulder. And with that, just like that, the tension seems to disappear. Stiles hugs the man as tightly as he can. It earns him a kiss to the top of his head. He smiles softly, happy feelings curling up inside his chest. 

"It will be okay," Derek says after a moment, as if talking to himself. 

Stiles hopes so. 

They lie on the bed for solid half an hour before Stiles decides he wants to get up and drink something. Derek helps him stand up and then walks him into the kitchen. Stiles wants to remind the wolf that he's fine and doesn't need a babysitter, but then realizes that maybe it is something that Derek needs. So he shuts up and let's his Sourwolf provide. 

After drinking a whole bottle of water and eating two sandwiches that Derek prepared quickly, Stiles kisses his Sourwolf on the cheek and then goes to the bathroom to take a long shower. 

Hot water helps a lot with his tense muscles after that awful panic attack. He's still a little achy after getting out of the shower, but not as much. He's had worse before. 

Derek is waiting for him on the couch in the living room. His laptop is open and set up on Netflix. With a small, fond smile Stiles walks up to him and basically sits down on Derek's lap. 

Sourwolf smirks and leans down to rub his cheek again Stiles'. 

"I'm really glad you're here," Stiles tells him. "I think asking you to come here was my best idea so far."

"Yeah? Not the one where you decided to go in the middle of the night to the preserve looking for a dead body?" Derek teases. 

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Stiles groans happily at the reference and kisses Derek's chin. His beard tickles his lips. 

"We're going to be okay," Derek says with a soft smile. Stiles can only nod. 

Stiles isn't tired, not after sleeping through most of the night after his panic attack. Derek, on the other hand, hasn't slept, but kept watching over Stiles and worried the whole time. It visibly took the tool on him. They barely start the first episode of the new TV show on Netflix when Stiles notices Derek's asleep. His head is in Stiles' shoulder, both arms around his waist. He's basically laying on top of Stiles. 

The younger man hugs Derek even closer to himself and then starts softly scratching his head. After few minutes he can feel Derek's chest vibrating before hearing the quiet purr. Stiles wasn't aware that wolves can purr. It's cute, though. With a determination set deep into his bones, Stiles decides he wants to hear this sound as much as possible. 

The sun slowly rises over the LA, while Derek sleeps and Stiles watches the show. Sourwolf keeps purring. 

It's few minutes after eleven when Derek starts waking up. He rubs his face against Stiles' chest and squeezes his middle. 

"Hi, sleepy head," Stiles says softly after Derek finally opens his eyes. "Did you sleep well?" 

Derek mumbles something quietly, but Stiles doesn't understand him. Amused, Stiles scratches behind his ear and then his whole beard. 

"You're a comfy pillow," Derek says after a moment. 

Stiles snorts, "Good to know."

"Definitely doing it again."

Stiles barely stops himself from puffing up his chest in pride and content. Instead, he gives Derek a kiss on his right cheek. 

"You have to get up, though. I have to go to bathroom like right now before I piss on you," Stiles tells him bluntly with a serious face. 

Laughing, a little bit shocked, Derek raises up. Stiles all but runs to the bathroom. It's a huge relief, emptying his bladder. He almost moans. 

After finishing Stiles washes his hands and face and then walks out of the bathroom, straight into Derek. The werewolf rubs their cheeks together before bolting inside the bathroom. With a find roll of his eyes Stiles goes to the kitchen. There, he starts preparing breakfast. 

While he's cutting onions Derek decides to come up behind him and give him a hug. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks. 

"Good," Stiles answers simply. And it's true, he feels a lot better than before. "Hungry, though. I'm sure you're hungry too."

"Yeah. Do you need any help?" 

"Not really. You can sit and look pretty."

Derek pinches his side softly, making him squirm. 

"Dude, stop."

"Don't call me dude."

Stiles sticks his tongue at Derek, who quickly moves to grab it with his fingers and lightly pull. 

"Jackass!" Stiles sputters, swatting at Derek who runs away with a huge grin. 

They basically ignore the elephant in the room for the next couple of hours. Stiles doesn't even try to think about Maze and Luci and what is going to happen when them finally come. 

In the end though, it can't be postponed. 

Derek and Stiles are in the middle of conversation about Peter and the time he was an alpha when Mazikeen basically burst inside the apartment, door staying intact by sheer luck, and throws one of her knives at Derek. She misses and the blade strucks the couch an inch to the right of Derek's arm. Stiles is sure she didn't miss by accident. 

"Maze, what the hell!" Stiles shouts and jumps up from the couch. 

Mazikeen ignores him. She is looking straight at Derek, watching his every move like a predator hunting a prey.

"Maze, please calm down," Stiles sighs and goes up to her. 

"Not until he's here."

"He's staying."

Mazikeen frowns at him. 

"He's welcome here, I want him here," Stiles tells her. "Please don't make him leave, Maze. I need him just as much I need you and Luci."

"Glad to hear you still love us, darling," Lucifer, who slowly makes his way inside the apartment, teases before coming up to Stiles and running his hand up and down Stiles' arm. 

"And you, don't scare him," Stiles grumbles. 

"Oh darling, please. I don't need to scare him. Mazikeen is doing it already. And I'm sure your lover boy knows exactly what will happen if he ever hurts you, in any way," Lucifer all but purrs and winks at Derek. 

Stiles glances back at his Sourwolf who is standing now just behind him. He looks torned between being amused and offended. In the end he just rolls his eyes exasperated and crosses his arms glaring at Mazikeen and Lucifer. 

"Ooh, he's a feisty one!" Lucifer grins. "Wonderful. I think I already li-" 

"No," Mazikeen cuts him off. 

"Okay, then."

"Maze," Stiles sighs again. 

"I want to have a moment alone with him," she says. 

Stiles really, really doesn't want to leave Derek and Maze alone. It won't end well. 

"Mazikeen…"

"It's okay," Derek suddenly says. "We can talk alone."

Maze bares her teeth at him in a silent snark. Derek responds by flashing his eyes. 

"Come on, darling, we're going to eat something." Lucifer grabs Stiles' arm gently and starts pulling him towards the door. "Puppy, behave," he says to Derek. Then, to Maze, "Woman, behave."

Even though Stiles really doesn't want to, he goes with Lucifer. They leave Maze and Derek behind, alone. 

Stiles hopes there will be no blood to clean up later.


	30. Chapter 30

Lucifer takes Stiles to a small dinner on the other side of LA. Only when they are sitting with Stiles' food between them they start talking. 

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart?" Lucifer asks. 

Stiles rolls his eyes. 

"Yes. I am totally okay. Stop worrying." 

"I won't and you know it."

With a sigh Stiles grabs a handful of fries and starts eating. For a moment they're quiet, but Lucifer soon breaks the silence. 

"We've done everything and more, here and in Europe," he says. "You are definitely safe, there's no one to come back to haunt you. No more."

Hearing that is a huge relief. Just that makes Stiles breath easier, as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders and heart. 

"You didn't leave evidence, right? You made sure there's nothing that can lead back to you?" 

"Of course, darling. We're not new to this," Lucifer grins. "Oh the joy of hunting… perfection. I didn't realize how much I missed this, until now." 

"Good, that's… Good."

Lucifer smiles at him, looking all pretty and fond. He watches Stiles eating for few minutes in complete silence. 

"Now," Luci breaks their quiet. "Tell me what's your lover boy doing here."

"I asked him to come, few days ago. It was a sudden decision," Stiles confesses. "But it was a good one. I'm glad he's here. It's, it's awesome. And now that you and Maze are here, it's perfect, Luci."

Lucifer reaches across the table and grabs his hand, squeezing. 

"I want you to get along. Derek is an awesome guy. He's been through a lot, just like me. He got help and is better now, though. I love him."

"I know," Lucifer says gently. "It was rather obvious from the beginning, even before I met him. The way you talked about him? Darling, you always looked like you were in love. But you did seem to think you wouldn't get to have him." 

"True. I thought it was one sided. It's not. He was first to say the L word. Then I asked him to come to me. Lucifer, he left everything and everyone behind because I asked him to come to me. He loves me. And I love him."

Lucifer nods and squeezes his hand. 

"I already like him," he says. "And I will continue to like him till the day he hurts you. Which, hopefully, will be never. It's Maze that has to be convinced. I'm sure Derek will do an amazing job doing so."

Stiles hopes so. He really fucking does. 

With a sigh, Stiles nods and finishes his fries before grabbing his milkshake and biting down on the straw. He starts fidgeting, nervously wondering what is happening right now in his apartment. Are they fighting? Did Maze hurt Derek? Or the other way around? He doesn't know and it is fucking killing him. 

He has to think about something else. 

"I talked with Chloe," he blurts out. Lucifer looks carefully nonchalant. "She came looking for you and we talked and turns out… She thought you and I are together."

That makes Lucifer open his eyes wide in shock. 

"No, she didn't."

"She did," Stiles insists. "Don't worry, I've set her straight about that. We talked a lot that night, actually."

"About what?" 

"You."

"Oh really? Did the Detective told you all about how unprofessional and unpleasant I am?" 

Lucifer sounds hurt, but he obviously tries to hide it. Stiles is aware that the two of them had their ups and downs, but he also knows Chloe and Lucifer are just two idiots in love. 

“No. We talked about you loving her and her loving your dumb ass.”

“Darling, I’m not-”

“Lucifer, come on. I’m not stupid. I have eyes. You love her.”

The Devil looks at him in silence for a long time before averting his eyes. It’s not like him, to do this. Stiles is used to seeing fierce side of Lucifer, all cocky and grinning and taking everything on his chest. Apparently this changes when it’s about Chloe. But that’s something Stiles can understand. He’s sure he changes, too, when he’s with Derek.

“She doesn’t love me,” the Devil sighs. “I’ve tried, but… the Detective made sure to let me know she doesn’t want me,” he says almost bitterly.

“Well, put yourself in her shoes, dude. She’s divorced, has a kid. And you’re the fucking Devil. I know she doesn’t know exactly that, but she’s seen you slutting around with no shame. I’m pretty sure that’s not something she’s used to,” Stiles sighs. “She wants you, but she has a family and a career, she wants stability, not a short, hot romance.”

“I can give her stability, though.”

“Then tell her that. Better yet, show her.”

“You make it sound so easy, darling.”

“Maybe it is,” Stiles shrugs with an awkward smile. “It was for me and Derek, so maybe you and Chloe… who knows. You have to try, though.”

“No promises, darling.”

Stiles snorts, then nods.

“I can work with that.”

Lucifer smiles, pleased. 

“Now, darling, finish your food. We have to go back and make sure your puppy is okay,” he says.

Stiles drinks the rest of his milkshake in record time and then goes to grab his wallet, but Lucifer snorts and waves him off.

“I’m paying, of course.”

With a roll of his eyes Stiles stands up and wait for Lucifer. After few second they’re on their way to Stiles’ apartment. 

He really does hope there’s no blood.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be posted after the one where Stiles and Lucifer go back to Stiles' place, but I have some problem with writing that. And this chapter was already written, so I've decided to put it up sooner. I hope it's not bad.
> 
> Love y'all

Peter and John are enjoying the quiet afternoon on their couch one day.

 _Their_. Not longer just John’s.

The weather is nice and they almost decided to go out for a walk, but Peter convinced John to stay in and enjoy their free time indoors. Naked.

John almost forgot how it is to feel arousal. How good it feels. After Claudia, after she died, he never even thought about going out and making a move on some other woman. His wife was, still is, the most important woman in his life. Being with another female would be just… wrong. He wouldn’t want to hurt a woman by not loving her enough and making her always be the number two.

With Peter though, it’s something else. For one, Peter is male. He’s his old friend, old crush. Claudia knew about him. There were no secrets between them. When she asked if he ever even thought about being with a man, of course he told her the truth. Whispering, in the dark of the night, he talked about his crush and fantasies about his friend, Peter. He described how beautiful and sensual the young, cocky man was. His eyes, his body, his mind. Claudia lay next to him, holding his hand, and listened. 

She never said a bad word about him being bisexual. She accepted it, gossiped with him about every cute and handsome man they’ve come across. 

One day, few days before his birthday, Claudia asked him if he wants to try something with a man. She knew he doesn’t have any sexual experience with his gender.

“I would give it to you,” she said with a small smile. “I would love to be there, at least to watch, because hot damn, John… But I don’t have to. So if you want to, I’m sure we can find someone for you. It would be your present from me.”

And John knew she was serious, she was just that perfect. He didn’t want to be with someone else, though, not when he had her by his side.

When she got sick and was dying, they both knew she doesn’t have too much time. On her lucid days, they talked. About Stiles, their sweet, perfect little boy. About John’s and Stiles life’s after she’s gone. It was hard, but Claudia insisted. 

“You have to try and find someone, John,” she said to him one day. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

“I won’t be alone. I have Stiles.”

“It’s not the same, my love. You know it. Promise me you’ll find someone. Maybe even try and be with a man.”

“I promise.”

“Remember to visit me and tell me all the spicy details, though,” she then said with a glint in her eyes.

John snorted, but nodded.

Then, years later, he got a chance to be with Peter. He grabbed it and will not let go. Peter is his now, his friend, his love, his family. Pack.

With Peter he learned to be comfortable with his body once again. The werewolf showed him that he’s still a good looking, desirable man. He made him feel good, loved.

It’s something John almost lost hope for.

Now, after Peter practically moved in with him over night, they’re together almost always when John is not working. It’s good. Perfect.

“What are you thinking about?” Peter asks, his hand slowly rubbing circles on his naked stomach. 

“Claudia. You.”

“Do you think she would like me?”

John snorts.

“She would love you,” he says truthfully.

Peter hums.

“I do hope so.”

John nods before smiling and leaning to kiss his werewolf. Unfortunately, before it can turn into something more Peter stiffens and a two seconds there is a loud, violet banging on the front door.

Cursing, John quickly gets up and grabs his pants. Peter does the same, though he’s quicker. 

Right after opening the front door John wishes he didn’t do it. There, on the other side, stands Chris Argent. His face is set into a deep, angry scowl. The man almost lunges inside at Peter when he spots him. John catches him by shoulders, though, and shoves him back.

“What the fuck did you do?!” Chris spits out, looking at Peter.

Peter frowns.  
“I have no idea what do you mean, Argent.”

“You killed everyone!”

“What the hell are you talking about, Chris?” John asks confused. When he looks back at Peter he can see the werewolf has the same expression on his face.

“My family! Argents! You killed my family! Almost every fucking hunter here in USA and then some in Europe! How the fuck did you do it, you monster!”

With a curse John grabs Chris and drags him inside the house. He doesn’t need his neighbours to see or hear this.

He stands between Chris and Peter, not willing to let them make any kind of skin to skin contact. 

“I have no idea what you mean, Argent,” Peter spits out. “I have not left this city for months.”

“Then you hired someone to do the dirty work for you! It had to be you, you fucking psychopath!”

“Calm down, both of you!” John orders, going into Sheriff’s mode. “Chris, explain, what exactly happened?”

Chris is shaking with anger, his eyes clouded. 

“Clint, Mike, Henry, Randall, basically every Argent that has set foot in this town, is dead. And even more in Europe. They were tortured and killed. By you!”

“It wasn’t me,” Peter snorts. 

“He’s telling the truth,” John says to Chris. “He’s been by my side almost constantly for months ever since Stiles left. You know that, Chris. You’ve seen us around the town. Do not let your anger take over you. You’re better than this.”

Chris bares his teeth in a poor imitation of a wolf, but then shakes off and seems to get a grip over his emotions. He’s still mad as hell, though, that’s obvious.

“You good?” John asks Chris. The man nods hastily. “Now, talk. Slowly and calmly, Chris, don’t make me use for to calm your ass down.”

Chris glares at him, but seems to understand John’s threat.

“I got a call an hour ago. From a wife of one of my cousins,” he explains. “She’s pretty up in our family. She prefers taking care of formalities than actual hunting. She makes sure we’re doing fine.”

“Oh so she’s bad at her job then,” Peter snorts and John glares at him.

“Go into the kitchen and make some coffee,” John orders.

“John-”

“Go.”

Peter does go, but it’s a slow, very unhappy walk. When he’s finally in the kitchen John turns back to Chris, motioning for him to continue.

“She called me to make sure I’m alive since almost every man in our family has been murdered,” Chris says. “Even those in Europe.”

“And your first thought was to come here and hunt Peter,” John muses. “Who in your mind is guilty of those murders.”

“Who else?” Chris asks. “He’s the only one who wants my whole family dead!”

“Are you sure about that? I’m pretty sure Hale’s are not the only family that is angry at you. You do have reputation, Chris.”

Chris doesn’t look convinced, too deep in his madness.

“I will prove it to you that it was Peter. Maybe he hasn’t kill them himself, but maybe he hired someone. I will find out, John. And when I do, I am going to hunt and kill him.”

Without saying anything more Chris turns around and walks out, leaving John alone in the hall. 

Sighing, John rubs his face with both hands before taking a deep breath and going to the kitchen where Peter is standing near the fridge.

“I’m guessing you heard that all,” John sighs.

 

“Yes. Do you believe him?” Peter asks with a face deprived of any emotions.

“Peter, don’t ask stupid questions.”

John comes up to him and grabs his face with his hands. 

“Come on, let’s drink the coffee and talk more.”


	32. Chapter 32

Thankfully, there is no blood in the apartament and Derek and Maze look alright. They’re even sitting next to each other, calmly talking. About Stiles and his relationships with them. That’s good, right? That they seem to get along just fine? At least they’re not fighting. Yeah, Stiles will take that.

“Sooo, you talked, huh?” he asks slowly, trying to sound normal, but probably failing.

“Yes,” Derek answers with a smile and gets up from the couch. He comes up to Stiles, places both hands on his throat and kisses his forehead. “We decided to be civilized with each other.”

“For now, at least,” Mazikeen ads with a feral grin on her face. She winks at Stiles, when he looks at her over Derek’s shoulder, unimpressed. 

“Are you going to tell us what exactly you two talked about?”

“Nope,” says Derek. “I’m going to make coffee. You want one?”

“Yes, please.” Stiles gives him a small smile and gets one in return.

“Mazikeen? Lucifer?” The way Derek says Lucifer’s name seems kind of forced, but Stiles gets it. It will take some time to get used to it for Derek. 

“I’m good, thank you,” the Devil tells the man, slowly going to the couch and sitting down. Mazikeen also refuses the coffee.

Derek nods and goes to the kitchen, leaving Stiles with the Devil and Mazikeen alone. Taking off his hoodie Stiles moves closer to the couch and practically falls on top of Maze. She grabs him gracefully and squeezes his middle. 

“Missed you,” he sighs.

“I know. We missed you, too,” Maze answers. “But it was good, going away and hunt. So much fun,” she grins.

Stiles hums, then moves to touch the hole in the couch where Maze’s knife landed.

“I’m going to need new couch,” he almost pouts, but thankfully can stop himself before he does so.

“Don’t worry, darling, I will take you shopping,” Lucifer promises.

“After you have a nice, long conversation with Chloe, right?”

Lucifer shoots him a soft glare, but nods.

“Chloe? Why Chloe? What did I miss?” Mazikeen asks, looking between the two of them. Stiles quickly explains the situation. “I knew it.”

“I’m pretty sure everyone knew it but Lucifer and Chloe,” Stiles snorts.

“Two idiots in love,” Mazikeen teases. “Thankfully, I will never fall in love.”

“That’s kind of sad, actually, Mazek.”

“Not to me. I’m a demon, Stiles. I was born, created this way. And no matter how much time I spend between humans, I will never be like you. I don’t even want to.”

Stiles isn’t sure what to say to that, so he just nods and places his head on top of her chest. Instinctively, she starts scratching his scalp. If he could, Stiles would be purring right now.

Sitting quietly on the couch and waiting for Derek to come back with coffee, actually makes Stiles sleepy. He wants to take a long nap. With all of them. A puppy pile, per se.

But before he can actually fall asleep Derek comes back. Mazikeen softly shakes his arm, letting him know that he coffee is here, waiting for him. He quickly sits up and grabs the big cup, going straight at it and drinking. Derek obviously knew that would happen, so he put cold milk into the coffee, making it warm instead of hot and burning.

“I love you,” Stiles sighs happily.

“Love you, too,” Derek answers with a smile.

Three of them decide to put on a movie to kill some time. Lucifer doesn’t stay for that, instead saying that he has things to think about and would like to do it alone. Stiles and Maze shared a knowing look at that. Stiles wished him luck before giving him a big hug and a kiss on a cheek.

Stiles ended up sitting on a couch between Maze and Derek and a bowl full of popcorn on his lap. Mazikeen insisted on putting on an old movie about a werewolves, probably hoping to have a laugh at Derek, but jokes on her because the movie turned out to be pretty good. Stiles saw Derek smiling amused at Mazikeen few times, but prompty ignored it.

It’s good. Better than Stiles ever imagined. Knowing that he has next to him two dangerous creatures that would kill anything that even thought about hurting him? It’s something that makes Stiles breathe easier. He’s a little bit less paranoid. He’s getting better. It’s so _fucking good_.

Maze wants to stay the night and sleep with Stiles, but he convinces her to go to her and Chloe’s home. She pouts and glares at Derek as if it was his fault for couple solid minutes before actually leaving.

“So?” Stiles asks quietly when he’s alone with Derek. “What do you think?”

“It’s definitely something I’ll have to get used to,” the werewolf answers truthfully. “Knowing that Satan and God are real? Damn. I was a freaking atheist couple of days ago. But I will be okay. I might freak out someday, but let’s not worry about it now, okay? Right now I’m okay. And I’m glad that you had the two of them with you.”

Stiles gives him a small smile before kissing his chin and yawing.

“We should go to sleep,” Derek says. “Come on, go get shower and I will clean up a little bit. Do you want some tea?”

“No, but thanks for asking.”

Derek shrugs and says simply ‘no problem’. 

Stiles spends little to no time in the shower, practically jumping in and quickly jumping out, too eager to go to bed. Derek is still washing the few dishes they used today, so Stiles tells him he will finish it while he goes to wash himself. He gets a kiss to the forehead and a big, though a little bit sleepy, grin in response.

While washing the dishes Stiles thinks about all the domestic stuff Derek and him are doing at the moment. It’s like they’ve been together for years, not just days. Like and old married couple. He loves it though, prefers it over being awkward. That will come later. Probably if or when he will be finally ready to even think about the sexual stuff.  
He had few thought about kissing, though. Wondered how would it feel, hoping to kiss Derek without freaking out. It seems like a small thing, but it really isn’t. Not for him.

Still, there is a want deep in him. Butterflies all but ruining his stomach, heart pounding. 

By the time Stiles finishes washing dishes he comes to decision he wants to kiss Derek. If this is something his Sourwolf is willing to do, of course. He’s not going to fucking force him.

Stiles takes a bottle of cold water with him to the bedroom and sits on the bed, legs crossed, backs propped by two pillows. Derek comes out of the bathroom after around ten minutes of Stiles waiting. His hair and beard are slightly wet and his skin is a little more pink than usually. He smiles at Stiles and with a happy sigh lays down on his back on the bed. He looks up when Stiles pushes fingers in his hair.

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles aks.

“Of course.”

Stiles bites his lip and worries it for a moment before gathering all the courage he has and asking:

“Can we kiss?”

Derek just looks at him silently for a while before pushing himself up and sitting on his heels, facing Stiles.

“Do you want to?” he asks carefully. Stiles nods. “Are you sure.”

“Yeah, I am. I, I want to kiss you, Derek.”

His Sourwolf smiles gently before nodding and moving closer to him. Stiles’ heart is pounding, palms slowly sweating.

“Can I touch you? Grab your face with my hands?” Derek asks.

“Yes,” Stiles answers quietly, almost in a whisper, and closes his eyes, trusting Derek completely.

He doesn’t move, waits patiently for Derek to touch him. Because he knows what’s about to happen Stiles doesn’t flinch when two strong, warm hands cradle his face. One of Derek’s thumbs touches his lower lip slightly pulling it down for two seconds before moving away.

“It’s okay,” Derek murmurs. “I’ve got you.”

The first thing he can feel after that is Derek’s hot breath on his face as he leans closer. Can smell the mint of the toothpaste he used before coming to bed. It feels like ages before Derek finally, _finally_ puts his lips on Stiles.

Derek doesn’t press hard. It’s all gentle and unmoving. Sweet and perfect. His lips now seem a lot softer on his lips than on the skin of Stiles’ cheeks or forehead.

It’s way too soon when Derek pulls off, but Stiles doesn’t protest. It’s enough. Perfect.

He opens his eyes and sees Derek watching him carefully. 

“Thank you,” Stiles says with a small smile. He can still feel Derek’s lips on his. “I love you.”

The smile he gets in return is blinding.

"I love you, too."


	33. Chapter 33

Stiles is glad that he has a session with Linda the next day. It gives him the opportunity to talk with her, about everything. His feelings and thoughts. It’s mostly about Derek. 

And it’s great, talking out loud about his relationship with a certain Sourwolf. He voices his worries and his slight guilt. But Linda helps him with all of that and at the end of the session she gives him and assignment.

“Write down everything you’re comfortable doing with Derek right now. And I mean everything. Talking, sitting next to each other, holding hands, kissing. Just basically everything you’re already doing,” she says. “Then, I want you to write everything you want to try with Derek. Like more kissing, more touching. Just write that down, preferably in the order you want to try it all out.”

“Okay. I, I will,” Stiles promises.

“And don’t start with something too big, okay? Small things first. Write it down, read it again few times to make sure it’s what you want. Then give that list to Derek. Or tell him what’s on the list, but I’m guessing it will be easier for you to show him.”

She’s right, it will be easier. 

After his session with Linda Stiles drives around LA for a little bit more than an hour, just clearing his head. When he finally comes back to his apartment he is greeted by grinning Derek, who quickly hugs him and kisses his forehead. 

“How was your session?” he asks.

“It was good. Linda gave me homework, actually.”

“Are you going to do it right now or do you want to leave it for later?”

“Right now.”

“Okay. I’m going to make us dinner, how about that?”

“Sounds great,” Stiles answers with a smile and kisses Derek on the chin.

Before sitting down on the couch in the living room and writing Stiles goes to the bedroom and quickly changes in a pair of old, comfortable jeans and gray shirt that actually belongs to Derek. 

Stiles spends couple of minutes looking for his red notebook. When he finally finds it he sits down and goes right into it. He writes down _everything_ good and fun that has happened between him and Derek so far. Even the smallest details like making coffee for each other. Everything he’s comfortable with. 

He fully fills four pages before finally finishing and moving to write the stuff he wants to try with Derek in the near future. Things like more kissing. More touching. The sexual stuff. But also going to different places, just spending time together, like a normal couple. 

With that Stiles fills a little bit over two pages. Just like Linda told him to do, Stiles reads it again and again until he’s completely satisfied with what he wrote, because honestly, that part of his assignment isn’t so easy. He still gets it finished, though, so that’s good.

Turns out that when he was busy with writing Derek had enough time to fully make them dinner. He brings the food to the living room, placing two plates onto the coffee table before smiling at Stiles sweetly and kissing his cheek.

“Go wash your hands,” he says.

Stiles does as he’s told, but after quickly relieving his bladder. Derek is waiting for him and sitting on the couch.

“What are we eating?” Stiles asks after sitting down and grabbing his plate with food.

“Beef with broccoli and paprika plus sweet potatoes.” 

“I didn’t know we had sweet potatoes.”

“I went grocery shopping when you were gone,” Derek explains.

Stiles nods and takes few bites of everything, happily sighing. Derek is a very good cook. Stiles loves everything his Sourwolf prepares.

“And for dessert we’re having mint ice creams.”

“My favourite?” Stiles asks surprised.

“Your favourite,” Derek laughs.

“I love you, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.”

Stiles smirks at Derek, but doesn’t say anything.

They eat mostly in silence, sometimes just commenting on how good the food is. It’s comfortable and Stiles loves moments like these.

When the food and the dessert is gone Stiles and Derek lay down on the couch, Derek on his back, Stiles laying on top of his Sourwolf. The TV is on, quietly playing some show that Stiles has never seen.

Stiles decides it’s a good moment to give Derek his notes and let the man read them. He sits up, ignores the slightly concerned look Sourwolf gives him, and grabs the notebook where he wrote down his wants and plans. Without saying anything, Stiles hands it to Derek, anxiously waiting for him to read it.

His heart is beating way too fast and he probably stinks of anxiety and stress. Derek doesn’t comment on it, though, just grabs his left hand and silently holds it while reading. He’s done after few long minutes.

“Okay,” Derek says. “I’m guessing that’s what you talked with your therapist about today.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs hoarsely. “She told me to make a list of things I want to try doing with you. And then giving it to you, so we can talk about it and decide what’s next.”

“I told you, you’re the boss right now. I’m not going to push or force you. Just tell me what you want and when you want it. This list, it has everything I would love to do with you, so don’t worry that I might not like it.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. I am.” Derek smiles at him softly. “I love you.”

All stress forgotten, Stiles all but jumps on Derek, who laughs and holds him. Stiles kisses his cheeks, chin, forehead, tip of the nose. Then places one quick kiss on Derek’s lips.

It’s perfect.

“I will think a little bit more and then let you know when I want to start trying stuff with you,” Stiles says. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I like it,” Stiles confesses after a moment of silence. “Having everything planned. I’m not a huge fan of surprises, not anymore.”

“And I get it, Stiles. I really do. After what you’ve been through… I get it.”

Stiles smiles a little, just a hint of a smile, and then hugs Derek, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

They hold each other a little bit more, but are interrupted by Stiles’ phone going off. He’s not happy that he has to let go of his Sourwolf and guessing by Derek’s face, he’s also not very happy.

He quickly stands up and all but runs to grab his still ringing phone. It’s his dad calling. Stiles suddenly realizes how long it’s been since they talked. He’s the worst son on earth. Literally, the worst.

Feeling guilty and unsure of what is about to happen, Stiles picks up and slowly places the phone against his right ear.

“Hi, dad,” he says.

“Hi, kiddo,” John answers, sounding tired, but thankfully not overly exhausted. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am. Totally fine. How about you, dad?”

“I’m great. Eating like a rabbit is actually good for me.”

“I was telling you that for years, daddio.”

The Sheriff laughs and the sound of that makes Stiles relax a bit. He looks around and sees Derek on the couch watching him with a small smile. He goes over there and promptly sits down on Derek’s lap. Amused, Derek places his hands on Stiles waist.

“Yeah, well, Peter is practically forcing me to eat grin stuff whenever he can.”

“That’s good. That’s perfect. I have to thank him. Is he there with you?”

“He just went for a run. He was… agitated and needed to take the edge off.”

Stiles is instantly worried.

“What? Is he okay? Did something happen? Dad.”

“We’re fine. Calm down, kid. We’re both fine, I swear.”

“Then why-”

“Because of Chris Argent. He decided to give us a visit. Apparently he thinks Peter went on a murder spree again.”

And of course Stiles is instantly freaking out. Silently, but still. He’s aware of Derek looking worriedly at him just as much as he’s aware of his heart pounding like crazy. 

“Why?” he asks his father.

John is quiet for a long minute, which only makes Stiles silently freak out even more. He’s about to get off Derek’s lap and start pacing, but then his father speaks up, making Stiles freeze in place.

“He accused Peter of killing most of Argent. In America and Europe,” John explains. “Apparently their hunters have been killed in the last few days. And he’s sure it was Peter who did it.”

It wasn’t Peter though. Stiles knew that, but Chris didn’t. Fuck. He didn’t think something like that would happen. Stiles was so happy and relieved that Lucifer and Maze got rid of those monsters, that he totally forgot about other consequences. 

What if because of him Peter is in danger? If he gets hurt in any way, Stiles would never forgive himself.

“Dad. It’s my fault, fuck, I-”

“Don’t. I know it wasn’t Peter or you, not directly. But I also think I know who exactly… Just. I don’t want to know the details. Never, okay?”

“Dad-”

“It’s okay, Stiles. I get it. I’m not mad. I’m actually glad they’re dead. Just don’t tell me the details.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says, feeling stupid.

“Don’t apologize. You’re okay, kiddo. We are okay. And now that they’re gone… it’s even better.”

“But Peter-”

“Peter is safe. He won’t be hurt in any kind of way or shape. I promise. I will keep him safe. And he will keep me safe. Because that’s how relationship works, kid.”

“I’m still fucking worried, dad. Fuck, I shouldn’t-”

“Stop,” his father interrupts him again. “Stop, don’t even think like that. You did nothing wrong. We’re all okay, nothing bad will happen to us.”

Stiles is not so sure about that. Just when he’s about to start ranting and freaking out out loud, he looks at Derek and everything goes away. With the way his Sourwolf is looking at him… Stiles feels like a biggest fuck up her.

“I have to go, dad. I will call you later, okay?” he asks quietly his father. “I have to talk with Derek.”

“Oh. Okay, son. I love you”

After he hangs up, Stiles is not sure what to say to Derek, who keeps looking at him, eyes round, mouth slightly open. He wonders, just for a second, if Derek thinks he’s a monster and if he’s going to leave today. Never come back.

He tries to collect himself, tries to find the best way to explain, but can’t really speak out loud at the moment. Stiles is fucking terrified that he will be alone, again. 

In the end it’s Derek who speaks first.

“I’m guessing… Maze and Lucifer?”

Stiles nods.

“Are you mad?” he asks quietly.

“No. I’m not mad. I, I understand why did they kill Argents. And I’m okay with them being dead. They’re all rotten, disgusting. I’m just- It’s hard for me to understand that it’s so easy. You had… _the_ Devil killed those who hurt you. Satan. Lucifer. It’s-”

Derek looks lost and uncertain.

“It’s a lot, I know,” Stiles sighs.

“Yeah.”

Stiles licks his lips and closes his eyes for a moment before grabbing Derek’s face and resting their foreheads together.

“You don’t have to stay,” Stiles whispers, even though it fucking hurts. He’s already feeling the loneliness and longing. “You can go back to Beacon Hills, to your pack. It’s okay, I understand.”

“Hey. Hey, I’m not going anywhere,” Derek snorts lightly. “I’m staying. I promise.”

“You don’t have to, though.”

“But I want to. I will be okay and I will get used to this craziness, just give me more time.”

“As much as you need.”

Then Stiles basically hides his face in Derek’s neck, holding him tightly, not planning on letting go any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkward smile*

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... Yes or no?


End file.
